Good Girls go to heaven Bad girls go to Labyrinth
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Sara has changed after her trip to the Labyrinth, or has she? can a leopard change it's spots? Jareth is eager to see, and decides to take a second chance when in a tight spot she declares Jareth as her boy friend. Sparks fly, as the web of lies tightens.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Girls go to heaven**

**But the bad girls go to the **

**Labyrinth**

**By **

**PaisleyRose**

**A**

**Scribe**

**To**

**Jareth, the Goblin King**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Disclaimer:**

**You know the drill. It's Henson's.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 1. Everyone deserves a second chance**

There were the usual snickers and jeers as she entered the classroom. The girl with the long thick chocolate hair and big green eyes was use to it. At first it had been because her mother was an actress, then because her mother had run off with her handsome leading man. Then it had been the fact that like he mother Sarah Williams excelled as an actress and was assigned almost every good part in every play the school put on. Now it was because she had no date to the big dance that evening.

Although being rather stuck up toward the other girls had not really helped her position either. Sarah didn't mind, in fact she didn't blame the boys for not asking her out. Until recently she was something of a brat, and could not blame anyone for not wanting to submit to her cruelty. All that had changed a few weeks ago, right after the major storm that had knocked out the power to more than half the local grid. That night, the black out and the aftermath changed Sarah for good, or so it was she hoped.

The snickers and mean little remarks had never stung before. Today they did, and Sarah wondered if she'd injured someone else making them feel this way. She could hear the girls making cutting remarks about her being stuck up and thinking herself too good for the locals. One suggested that she was taking the meaning of her name too literally. After all she was not a '_**Princess**_' unless one deemed her the iceberg princess. Never one to join cliques, Sarah had found herself the outsider. And right now discretion felt definitely like the better part of valor.

She looked up at the clock in the front of the class room; it was only one more hour. That's all she had to get though, just one more hour, and she'd be on her way home. She even looked forward to the fact that her Dad and Karen were going out with clients tonight. She wouldn't have to think about the dance she'd not been asked to. She wouldn't have to think about the boys who were not asking for dates, or the girls who were not offering friendships. She'd be far too busy with Toby. She looked up again from the test paper she was writing, had only two minute passed. God this last hour was dragging! Concentrating on the test and thinking of the best route to miss most of her classmates on the way home took her through the rest of the class.

She went to her locker and shoved the books she didn't need in. 'Thank God for Friday,' she told herself. She looked at the items in the locker, making it seem like she was busy, but she was really waiting for the halls to clear so she could walk home in peace. It didn't take long, most of the others on that floor cleared out fast. She removed her light jacket from the locker and tied it over her shoulders and pulled on her backpack. She passed one poster for the dance and paused to look at it. It did look like it was going to be fun. She tugged at the backpack and turned away from the poster. Reaching the main door of the High School, she watched as other students called to each other. Some wishing the others a fun time, others saying they'd call. There were no happy shouts to Sarah, no good wishes, nothing. She sighed; even the other kids in the drama club were on the hostile side when it came to her. Again she could not really blame them. She had entered the club with her nose in the air. The daughter of a famous actress mother, and she touted it!

The streets cleared fast, the local traffic never all that busy anyway. It was early and she had time before her Father had said they would have to leave. Sarah decided to cut though the park, it was a beautiful day. Soon enough the chill of the changing season would set in and the winds of autumn would blow the leaves that were only now starting to show signs of change. She'd not stepped one foot in the park since the day of the storm. It surprised her that the park was nearly empty on such a glorious afternoon. No joggers, no bench sitting old people, no lovers strolling down the lanes. However as she crossed the bridge she saw the swans were still there. The snowy white pair had been there for as long as Sarah could remember coming to the park. She took a seat on one of the little benches by the pond. She recalled a time long ago when her parents had brought her here. She had a photo in her desk of her with them here, and if one looked close enough one would see the swans in the background. Sarah watched them swim for a little bit, thinking it would make her feel better. It didn't. It only made her feel more alone.

It had been near three thirty when she sat down on the bench. Looking up at the clock steeple she was amazed when the hour was going on seven;"Oh no! How could I have lost track of time…" she grabbed up her backpack and ran toward the direction that would take her home. As she came running up the street she began apologizing to the figure in pink standing on the porch. "I'm sorry! I stopped in the park..." She gulped for air and grabbed her knees. "I only meant to watch the swans for a moment…. Lost track of time…I'm sorry…" she panted desperate for air, and more… she was desperate for understanding.

Karen looked at her with a raised brow, "Sarah, you've got plenty of time, it's only four." She showed her the little wrist watch.

"What?" Sarah looked at the watch and blinked. "The tower clock said… it was going on seven."

Karen shrugged. "Perhaps they were working on the mechanism inside… moving the hands and keeping it oiled." She suggested. "Your father just called, he'll be home in about half an hour…"

Sarah entered the house, still out of breath from her run. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Karen followed her into the foyer fiddling with her earrings. "No," she shrugged. "Toby is in his playpen, the dog is in the garage, everything is taken care of…Why don't you change out of your school clothes and into something relaxing?" She suggested kindly.

"A nice moo-moo;" Said Sarah going up the stairs, turning she looked at her stepmother and said in a racy little voice. "Or, there's always the leather pants mom sent."

Karen laughed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you young lady! Your father had a fit when you opened the box!"

Pausing on the landing Sarah leaned over the rail. "But you liked them, didn't you?"

Karen blushed. "Go change you scamp."

Sarah turned, and caught a glimpse of the antique clock that Karen prized. She stopped, rubbed her eyes and looked a second time. For one instant it seemed like the clock read thirteen hours instead of twelve. Sarah looked again, and it read twelve. "I'm going out of my mind." She muttered as she continued up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

Sarah's room had been her refuge, and even now it held an air of the fantastical. She looked at the stuffed toys she'd boxed, getting them ready to go up to the attic. It was time she'd told herself, Time to make little changes and get on with the living of life. Mother was not coming back, Daddy had married Karen and Toby had been born. Life had moved on and so she had to as well.

Stowing her school gear, and clothes she changed to the first thing she grabbed. Only after she had changed did she realize that she'd somehow pulled the very poet shirt she'd worn the night of the storm. She looked down at her legs and pulled off the jeans. No way was she going to tempt fate. Looking in her closet she found the odd long denim skirt Karen had purchased for her some months ago. It buttoned up the front, and she left the last four buttons at the bottom open. Sarah had refused to wear it before, saying her stepmother had no taste. The truth was she resented Karen and refused to be nice. Looking at the skirt now, she had to admit it was really a nice skirt, well made and cut nicely. The denim was not really dark or light, just a nice medium blue and soft as brushed velvet. "Right," she said pulling it on and belting the shirt and giving her self a once over in her vanity mirror. She slipped into the vest and pulled on a pair of brown Kid knee boots her mother had sent her as an early birthday present. "Close but no cigar." She muttered happily. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and then headed down to see what Karen had planned for her to have for dinner.

Karen was having some kind of heated discussion with her father, and they broke off their words when she came to the landing. "Am I in trouble?" She asked hesitantly leaning over the rail.

Robert Williams looked up at his teenaged daughter and rolled his eyes, "So dramatic, just like your mother." He scoffed one moment, the next he frowned at her. "Should you be in trouble?" These days he was never sure, the girl was changing so quickly from his little princess into a young woman.

Sarah ignored him, "I was wondering what your plans for my dinner included." She looked at Karen.

Karen glared at Robert, and Sarah knew he was the one in trouble. "We were just discussing that dear." She motioned to Sarah's father; "Seems your dad here got the bright idea to invite a dinner guest for you."

Sarah walked down the remaining stairs, Karen's face was angry, and Sarah knew so few who could fluster her like this. "Who?" her own voice sounded wobbly to her ears and that worried her.

"Kent, Kent Davis, the son of the clients we are dining with." Her father said glaring right back at his wife. "He's in from School for the weekend and I thought it would be nice for you two to get to know each other."

Sarah groaned sounding much like Karen, "Daddy! Kent Davis is a pushy bore!"

"He got sent away to school for a reason Robert!" Karen said pointedly.

Robert headed up the stairs, as if they had said nothing, "He'll be nice company for you, Sarah. Maybe he'll even ask you out some time… would do you good to date a boy from a good family…." He was still talking when he entered the master bedroom upstairs.

Sarah turned to Karen, "Do I have to?" she moaned sounding like the brat she'd been before the storm.

Karen nodded sadly. "I'll order a pizza for you." She offered half heartedly, knowing how much she herself disliked the Davis boy. "I'm so sorry about this sweetie. It's such a shame… I mean his parents are such nice folks… too bad he's nothing like them…"

Sarah remembered Kent; he was a little over a year older than she. He was good looking, and knew it, and about the most conceded person she ever had the displeasure to meet. Even more so, she told herself than a certain Goblin King. Sarah put her hand over her stepmothers on the phone. "No, don't order pizza… He hates pizza as I recall… I'll get out that stew you froze and heat it up… I can at least pretend to entertain the jerk."

Karen looked at her stepdaughter, "Are you sure?" She placed a hand under the girls chin, "You don't have to be nice about this to me you know…. I'm on your side."

Sarah blinked, "You… you've always been on my side, haven't you?"

The strawberry blond nodded. "Of course I have… "

Sarah drew strength from that, "You have to be nice to Daddy's clients, don't you?" Karen nodded, and Sarah sighed. "I can be nice to the Davis boy, for on night…but I'm not dating him…he's not my type…"

Karen's lips parted, "Do you have a type, Sarah?"

"More mature," teased the girl.

Karen laughed, and hugged the girl, "Come on, I'll help you get your dinner started."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had set the table in the kitchen up; she was not going to entertain the young man at the family dining table in the dinning room. But she could give him a decent supper in the kitchen. Toby had been fed and also put down for the night. Karen was coming down from having tucked the tyke in, and she was smiling.

"He went right to sleep. I'm so glad he's not cutting teeth this week." She had worried two weeks before the boy would never stop crying.

Robert had mixed drinks and was pouring one for his wife. "Sarah get the door," he called as the bell rang.

Sarah opened the door and greeted the Davis' and their son. She then ushered everyone into parlor where her father was pouring drinks now for the Davis'. She listened to the chit-chat and watched as the young man looked about the room with scorn clearly written on his features. He was such a snob, thought Sarah. More than once she'd seen him turn up his nose at the furnishings and artwork.

Mr. Davis addressed Sarah, "I hear tell there's a big dance at the local high school, you go there don't you?" Sarah nodded. "How is it you're not the belle of the ball?" He suddenly pointed to Kent, "Kent here never misses a dance at the academy, do you lad?"

Kent smiled smugly, "No, father."

Mr. Davis nudged Robert. "He's got dozens of girl friends." He looked over at Sarah, "No boyfriends yet?"

Karen was about to say something in Sarah's defense when the girl herself spoke up. "Oh I've a recently met someone who is showing interest."

Karen smiled, enjoying how well Sarah shut Davis down. "We really should be on our way," She said to Robert showing him the time on her little watch. "They won't hold our reservations for long you know."

Sarah saw everyone to the door and closed it slowly, feeling trapped in the house with the Davis boy. She was surprised to find Kent standing behind her in the foyer. "Dinner is almost ready." She said coldly.

Kent was opening the buttons at his collar, "I'm not any happier about this arrangement than you are Sarah." He snapped at her in a spiteful malicious tone. "I'd much rather be out with some of my chums or crashing that dance at your school…"

Sarah walked past him, moving toward the Kitchen. "You're welcome to leave," she said carelessly. "I have better things to do." She entered the kitchen, lifted the lid of the stew pot and gently stirred the simmering contents. She began to mutter to herself under her breath, not really guarding her words.

Unseen, and unheard, someone was listening…

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Jareth was lounging in his throne, in his hands a book of poetry. He often felt that the only way to nurse wounded feelings was to read. His quiet was disturbed by a goblin running toward him for one of the many entrances to the throne room.

"Sire!...Sire…. Your majesty!" the goblin panted for breath and appeared to have come much farther than just one of the corridors. "The girl… the girl…"

"Girl?" Jareth looked back at his book and turned a page indifferent to the mutterings of the little goblin. "What girl?"

"The girl… the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything," The little goblin was now stomping as if the King should already know whom he was speaking of.

The book fell out of the trembling fingers of the King, "What about her?" he asked though tight lips and clenched teeth.

Bending over fighting to catch his breath and speak, the goblin pointed the direction he'd just come dashing from. "She's muttering… sounds like she's about to wish someone away…."

Jareth looked disbelieving at the little creature. "No, she couldn't revert so quickly, could she…" He drew a crystal from the air, without blinking an eye or breaking a sweat he focused on the girl in question. "Sarah." He said her name softly, like caressing a flower. He saw her face hardened and muttering words under her breath, something about she'd like to dip this jerk in the bog. Jareth snickered. "What kind of trouble have you landed yourself in this time, sweet Sarah?"

The scope of the vision widened and Jareth spied the young man taking a seat at a table. He could tell by the way Sarah was behaving she was not happy with the presence of the young man. He listened to the conversation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent flicked his linen napkin, thinking himself very grand as he placed it in his lap with a flourish. Sarah thought he was nothing more than a showoff.

"So, Sarah, why no date tonight?" He asked spitefully.

"Could ask you the same question," she muttered as she ladled the stew. Sarah placed the bowl of stew in her hands on the table, fighting the urge to spill the contents into the lap of the odious young man. "Who says I don't have a date?"

Kent smiled wanly. "I meant besides entertaining me."

Sarah returned to the stove and the stew, quietly ladling stew for herself. She muttered to herself and prayed her words were unheard. But this young man was the kind that got on her nerves.

Kent smugly looked at her, "You're not a bad looking girl…but I'm told you don't get asked out."

She nearly dropped the bowl on the table. "You're told by whom?" She resented the way he eyed her, as if she should fall to her knees and thank him for a moments attention.

Kent sampled the stew, made a face and said. "I still have friends here, and a few of my chums go to your school. I heard all about how you're called the "Iceberg Princess", and how none of the popular guys want to even ask you out… not even the guys in Drama Club I hear want to try to break the ice."

"I see." Sarah was quickly finding her appetite vanishing. "Gee, I had no idea I was such a subject of interest."

"You're not." Kent said unkindly. "However since I was being sucked into this… arranged dinner… I called a few pals to ask if you were still little Miss stuck up." He smiled as he knew he'd hit a raw nerve. "And I see you are, some things never change."

"Just because I don't date the boys at school does not mean I don't date." Sarah countered.

"Really?" He challenged. "Well tell me all about these dates…"

Sarah blushed. "I don't kiss and tell, Kent."

"I'm wagering you don't kiss at all." His voice was vicious. "I'll bet you've not had one signal date!"

"You'd lose that bet." She said suddenly smugly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth swung his legs and placed his feet on the floor. "Sarah, be careful... words are a trap…" He cautioned the image he was watching.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent laughed at her. "Sure you have… you have them lined up down the block don't you, Sarah?"

"Well, not them…. Just one," Sarah closed her eyes, cursing herself for falling victim to this stupid mind game.

"So you're telling me you have a boy friend;" Challenged the Davis boy.

"I wouldn't actually call him… a boy…" Sarah's voice trilled. 'No, not a boy at all,' she thought, grateful she had his image fresh in her mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'What would you call him?' the King's mind crooned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What would you call him?" Kent asked at that moment.

Sarah looked at him, triumph on her face. "I'd call him, so much more. You have no idea, Kent, you have no idea. I'll say this, he's not school boy."

"So who is this… fellow?" Kent challenged again. "Where is he tonight?"

"Tonight?" she stumbled. "What do you mean tonight?"

"Where is this…elusive boyfriend that your own father does not know of?" Kent laughed at her. "Your old man tells my old man all kinds of things about you, Sarah…not once has he mentioned a boyfriend."

"Daddy hasn't met him yet." She covered quickly.

"So where is he?" Kent leaned forward.

Sarah shrugged, "Working." She said the first word that popped into her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Laughter filled the goblin halls and the throne room, even the King was chuckling at the girl's wit. He looked into the orb and listened carefully. "Quiet!" he barked, "I want to hear this." Little voices stilled, and big round eyes watched the King and the orb in his gloved hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Working?" the boy repeated.

"Yes, Kent some people work for a living." She took a spoon of stew and prayed it would not turn to sawdust in her mouth.

"What kind of work does this fellow do?"

Sarah paused, "He…" She fumbled, looking for a way to describe a man who took the wished away from their beds. "He owns his own business; I guess you'd say he's in … import and export."

"Really," Kent shifted in his seat, "Does this person have a name?" He studied her, sure she was lying but he felt he could use it to his advantage down the road.

"Of course he has a name!" Sarah snapped.

"Well, what is it?" Kent snapped back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth leaned forward, holding the crystal close to his face. "Say it…. Say it, Sarah." He crooned into the orb.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah rose from the table. "Well if you must know, its Jareth… his name is Jareth." She turned her back on the boy and grimaced, making faces all the way to the sink with her half finished bowl of stew. 'Good god, what are you saying? You just called the Goblin King your boyfriend, are you out of your mind?' her brain screamed and she shook, worried about what she'd just done.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Triumphant, the King rose up and held the orb above his head. "Said is said!" He shouted as the goblins cheered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What kind of name is Jareth?" Scoffed the boy shoving his bowl away, "Jareth what?"

Sarah thought fast. "King, Jareth King… its Celtic, Kent… And it's a fine name." She said now embedded in her web. "And he's a fine young man from a fine…old family…a very old family."

"Sure he is." Kent watched her clear the table. "He's so fine you haven't introduced him to your father… and he hasn't the time to take you to a dance."

"We've danced." She said defensively. "Just because he can't get off work to take me to a school dance does not mean we haven't dance. He's a wonderful dancer, makes a girl feel like she's dancing on air….and as for introducing him to Daddy… we've only been seeing each other a short time… do you introduce all your bevy of girls to your Dad?"

Kent looked taken aback by the strength she was now displaying. He wondered for a moment if there really was a mysterious boy friend. "No," He admitted. "I don't introduce all my girls to Dad."

Sarah wiped off the table. "You really don't have to stay if you don't want to… I expect my young man may drop by if he gets off early enough." She pointed toward the hall. "You're free to go! I'll be happy to let your folks know you had other plans."

Kent raised a quizzical brow, "Your boy friend might drop by?"

Placing hands to her hips, the girl pursed her lips. "You don't think I dressed for you, do you?" she turned her back on him and missed the angry look that was shot at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth hadn't missed the look, nor the set of the young man's jaw line and the look of evil in his glance; "Careful Sarah!" He said aloud. "That boy is dangerous. Don't push him!"

Sarah left the boy sitting at the table; she went to the parlor and switched on the stereo. Music filled the room, making her feel less hostile. Kent followed her out to the parlor; he looked at her like a hungry hawk. Jareth watched the boy begin to put moves on the girl.

Kent moved closer, placed a hand on the girls shoulder. She shot him an angry look and tried to move away, disliking his closeness. "Come on, Sarah." He teasingly begged. "Give me a second chance… everybody deserves a second chance." His hands moved to her waist, and she struggled. "Come on, Ice Princess…. I'll warm you up, and when I tell guys how hot you are… you'll have more dates than you'll know what to do with.." He pulled her closer trying to kiss her and growled at her. " You won't have to pretend to have a boyfriend…you'll have dozens of them…Of course, you'll have to put out…."

"Stop it!" She tried to shove him off, but was being held in a grip that hurt.

"Admit it, Sarah, there's no boy friend… and everyone is right, you're nothing but a tease." He struggled with her. She broke free and he followed into the Foyer trapping her against the riser of the stairs. "Come on, Princess, give…"

"OH God! I wish somebody would recue me!" she shouted as she struggled to free herself. "Let me go…you creep!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth tossed the crystal, "Well, looks like I have to rescue her." He instantly changed into mundane garments, something that would not seem out of the ordinary. "Wish me luck, boys." He said as he vanished in a vortex of dark glitter.

"Luck!" the little goblins cried out and giggled madly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah managed to avoid the lips that were trying to kiss her. She ducked her face into her chest. "Stop it, you jerk! If my boyfriend catches you…he'll… He'll…." She struggled and kept his lips off hers.

The door bell rang and Sarah gulped at the air that was being denied her. Kent let go of her, looking at the door. "Get rid of who ever it is." He said in a warning. "I'm not done with you, you little tease."

Sarah unsettled and slightly disheveled moved toward the door; there was an insistent knock at the door. Smoothing her clothes she wondered who had come to her rescue and how she could convince them not to leave her alone with the boy who was looking like he was ready to pounce on her. As she opened the door and looked up, she could not believe her eyes. Standing before her, looking dashing and heroic was _**The Goblin King**_. Forgetting all that he'd put her though in the Labyrinth she opened her mouth and cried out his name. "Jareth!" She flung her arms about his shoulder and hugged him close. "Oh thank God you're here!" Her face was buried in his chest, and her words slightly muffled.

The boy standing in the dim foyer watched and whispered. "You mean he's real?"

Jareth ignored the boy, and concentrated on the girl holding on to him. He tipped her face up, gazed into her eyes and lowered his face to hers, crushing her lips. He heard the catch of her breath and the wild little growl that formed in the back of her throat. 'Too young to keep my ass,' He told himself. 'Damned, the girl_** knows**_ how to kiss.' He took his time administering this first kiss. When he pulled back her eyes were filled with relief. "Hello, Sarah." He said softly. Looking over at the boy he asked softly with mild interest. "Who's this?"

Sarah glanced over her shoulder, and saw Kent standing, staring at her in the arms of this stranger. Suddenly Sarah seemed to remember where she was and who was holding her, _**The Goblin King**_. She was stunned into speechlessness.

Jareth looked at the young man, extended his hand and said confidently. "Jareth, Jareth King, and you are?"

Kent looked at the hand with contempt. "Kent Davis." He refused the hand and crossed his arms. "So you're the mysterious boy friend?"

"Mysterious?" Jareth repeated pulling Sarah into a possessive embrace. "Oh I'm not much of a mystery, am I?" he looked at Sarah who was speechless.

"How is it the Williams' don't know you?" Kent asked thinking he was onto some kind of dirty little secret Sarah was keeping.

Jareth seemed amused by the boy's audacity, "I'm not sure that's any of your business."

Kent looked at the pair. "Sneaking around are you?"

"Hardly," Jareth said pointedly. "I'm a little old for such silly games as sneaking about."

Kent didn't appear to believe him. "Aren't you a bit old for Sarah?" he added. "She's only fifteen. You must be… way past twenty five." He looked at Sarah, "I had no idea you went in for _**old men**_." He now gave what he hoped was a disparaging look to the man he saw as a rival.

Jareth felt Sarah stiffen and prepare to object. He soothed her and looked at the boy. "See here, have you been trying to make time with _**my girl**_?"

Kent suddenly felt his face go red. "No." He lied.

Jareth raised his brow. "Sarah, has this _**boy**_ tired to get fresh with you?"

"Yes." She said quietly feeling no need to protect the boy.

"I see." He looked at the boy with harsh eyes.

Suddenly she took hold of Jareth's arm and moved him toward the kitchen, leaving the Davis boy standing alone in the front hall. "Excuse us, a moment!" She had said as she pulled the Goblin King into her kitchen. Sarah looked up at the man in whose embrace she had been standing. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a tight squeak.

"Taking a second chance," He mused. "Everybody deserves a second chance, don't they?" He pointed toward the foyer. "You've got a new villain…this time I get to play hero!"

"Everybody deserves…" She repeated then gasped. "Where did you hear that? You've been spying on me!"

"Hardly spying, precious," Jareth tapped her nose with a gloved finger. "I will admit to eavesdropping." He smiled at her with that same wonderfully cocky smile he'd graced her with on their first meeting. "So…do I get my second chance or do I leave you with that octopus in the front hall?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The boyfriend's back**

He smiled at her with that same wonderfully cocky smile he'd graced her with on their first meeting. "So…do I get my second chance or do I leave you with that octopus in the front hall?"

Sarah grabbed the lapels of his jacket, and was just now realizing he was not dressed like he had been in the Labyrinth. "You wouldn't!"

He gaze softened, "No," he admitted. "I wouldn't." His eyes were dazzling as they held her attention. "I do however want that second chance."

She peered past him, back toward the front hall and the boy still fuming there. "You've got it." She said quickly, and then looked up at him. "But no funny stuff, understand? No tricks."

"My word of honor," He mused as he followed her back toward the hall. He stood quietly waiting for Sarah to take the lead.

"Jareth, this is Kent Davis, he's the son of one of my Father's clients." She looked at the boy with a challenging look. "Kent this is Jareth, the man I was telling you about."

"Your boy friend?" Kent didn't seem as impressed as he had been when the man walked in.

"Boyfriend," Mused Jareth softly. "I prefer the term beau."

Sarah wondered how in the world she was going to explain this to her parents. "As I said before, Kent I was expecting him to drop by."

"You often have men drop in when you're babysitting?" Kent asked insultingly.

Jareth answered for her, "No, she does not." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "She was raised better than that."

Sarah looked up in wonder and gave him a pleased look, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," He smiled back.

Sarah looked at Kent, she wondered if she could shove him out the door. Kent was staring at them and the easy way they seemed to have in dealing with each other.

"So how long have you been seeing Sarah?" Kent interrogated.

Amused, the Goblin King decided to play the game being dealt by the boy. "Oh we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks… but I was aware of Sarah long before that." He teased. "We have mutual friends."

"Really?" Kent felt he'd caught the man in a lie, as he had been told Sarah had no friends. "And who would that be?"

Jareth, realizing the boy was seeing him as a rival, went into battle mode. "I'm sure the names of our friends would mean nothing to you, but if you really must know there's our friend Hoggle, our friend Didymus and Alfee."

"Didymus," Kent repeated, "Sounds Greek." He said in a slur and wandered back into the parlor to take a seat.

Sarah looked up at Jareth, "What now?" she mouthed.

"Follow my lead," He mouthed back following the lad into the parlor, he took a seat on the sofa. His hand reached up and he pulled Sarah to sit beside him. "As I said, I doubt that you would know the same people Sarah and I do. Her mother, Linda was very active in the arts council before her career took off. She was also a member of the Historical Society as is Sarah."

Kent was even less impressed. "Yes, nice little clubs for geeks." He took on airs of superiority. "I've never had to bother with that, much too busy with a real social life if you know what I mean." Again he made a comment directed at Jareth's age. "I'd have thought someone of your… age… would prefer something less… naïve and simple."

Jareth laughed, "Is that how you see Sarah?" He was amused that the boy thought he could strike at him.

"She's not exactly the most… expirecanced girl." Kent observed.

"There's a difference in being expirecanced and being complex." Jareth countered. "Sarah is most… complex." He mused. "She's a physiological Labyrinth."

Sarah shivered, and wished they would both just disappear. But she knew better than to voice the thought. Jareth was libel to take her at her word. "How are things at the office?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Peachy," Jareth teased as he slipped his hand into his jacket. "Sarah, I've brought you…a gift."

Sarah, startled shook her head, "no…" she whispered.

He shook his head, and instead of the item she feared, he pulled out a small velvet case. "Just a little something I saw and thought would look wonderful on you, my dear." He passed the cast to her hands and ignored the boy.

"Jareth," She opened the little velvet box, inside she found a small pendant image of a castle. The charm had been made with great care of the finest silver and was a perfect copy of the Castle beyond the Goblin City at the center of the Labyrinth. "Oh," she held it up to the light. "It's so …beautiful…"

Jareth took the long sliver chain attached to the pendant and placed it around her neck. "I thought you'd like it." He said contentedly. He watched as it slid into the opening of her shirt and disappeared into the crease between her breasts.

Sarah turned to him, her fingers touching it and a bush coming to her cheeks. "Thank you."

"I had no idea you were still such a child," Kent mused. "Still dreaming of castles in the sky, Sarah?"

Slowly, owlishly Jareth turned his all seeing eyes on the boy. "You have a problem with that?"

"Only in that it's stupid." Kent huffed. "She's got to get her head out of the clouds some time."

Jareth took hold of the trembling fingers of the girls hand without even looking. "No she doesn't." He said coldly. "But then perhaps you are too…mundane… to understand a creative being like our Sarah."

"Our Sarah?" Kent leaned forward.

"I include her other friends when I say our." Jareth smoothed his explanation. "Sarah is a very special girl."

Kent laughed, the sound was brash and sullied, and bordered on immoral. "I'll bet she is."

Sarah had a sudden urge to rip the eyes of the young man from their sockets. "Would anyone like a cool drink? Karen has some spiced cider in the fridge." She offered needing an excuse to exit the room swiftly before she uttered a wish.

"Cider would be lovely." Jareth released her hand.

Kent said nothing but nodded as he glared at Jareth. When the girl exited the room he looked at the man and asked, "So, just how friendly have you two gotten? I've been told she's an iceberg."

Jareth was astounded that the boy would make such a suggestive remark. He was offended for Sarah that the boy wanted to cheapen her virtue. "My relationship with Sarah is very private, to both of us." He warned.

"Come on, man." Kent jeered. "It's just us guys now… tell me….is she hot? Does she writhe? Does she scream… she looks like a screamer to me…" His eyes lit up with arousal and the chance to hear something juicy.

Jareth for a moment gave the questions thought, more than he'd have liked to admit to. He could see the boy was aroused. He looked toward the kitchen, and watched the girl pouring glasses of the beverage she offered. "Hot, oh yes…" He muttered. "She's hot." He felt his breathing decelerate and deepen. He smiled a wickedly knowing smile. "Hotter than you could ever imagine, boy."

Kent also looked toward the kitchen.

Jareth watched her graceful moves. "You would not believe what she can do." He hissed.

Kent gulped, had he miss judged the girl? Was the innocents everyone saw only an act? He looked over at the man, and wondered if he could trust what was being told to him.

Jareth leaned back, "That my boy, is no mere girl… That's an Amazon!" he praised.

Sarah entered the room, served the glasses the way Karen was always telling her to do, and noticed the intent look Kent was watching her with. She took her seat beside Jareth again and wondered what had transpired between the two. She looked at Jareth with suspicion. He raised his cider glass and toasted her silently. Now she was sure he was up to something and she was going to regret having claimed he was her boyfriend.

Kent sipped nervously. "Thanks." He muttered.

Sarah looked at Jareth and mouthed. "What did you do?"

Jareth gave her an innocent smile and asked how Toby was.

Sarah stood up, "I really should check on him."

"I'll do it." Jareth offered but remained seated.

"No you won't!" Sarah held her hand out, in warning. "I'll see to him." She headed for the stair and paused. "Jareth…" she looked at him and gave a silent warning. Praying he'd heed, she quickly went up the stairs and down the hall to her brother's nursery. She sat down on the guest bed that was still set up in the nursery.

Karen had spent the first few weeks after Toby was born in this room. Sarah had never given it much thought until tonight. She wondered if it had been a difficult delivery, and why Karen had cried so much of the time when they'd brought her home. She sat on the bed watching her baby brother sleep the sleep of an innocent. His little face relaxed and peaceful, beside tucked up close was Lancelot. She recalled the look of shock on Karen's face two weeks ago when she announced she'd given her beloved bear to the boy.

She moved to the crib and looked over the rail. "This was suppose to be my room." She whispered to him softly. "My grown up girl room… with a grown up bed." She looked over at the four posters that mimicked the one in her parent's room. "I don't mind that I'm not going to get it, not now… I've got you…" She stroked his hair, softly. "And I'll never let anything harm you, again…not even my hurtful words."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent waited until Sarah was up the stairs. "Are her boobs real?" he asked needing to know.

Jareth would have liked to tell the boy to go to hell; in fact he would have liked to have sent him there. He was not sure what devil it was that made him answer the boy with a low dangerous growling, "oh yeah." The boys face went slack, and Jareth was sure he detected drool at the corner of his mouth.

Like the weasel he really was, Kent peered up the stairs, seeing no movement he looked back at Jareth, his eyes alive with craving for something forbidden. "Have you," He looked up the stairs again to be sure the girl was not on her way down. "You know…" His hand formed a claw and began to squeeze the air suggestively. His face eager for information, he smiled wickedly.

Jareth looked at the boy, wanting on one hand to throttle him, and on the other to drive him insane. "What do you think?" He asked quietly.

"Oh man!" He looked up the stairs again. "Oh God," He moaned aroused by the girl who was not even present. "Just tell me, are they …soft?"

"Little love pillows." Jareth said lowering his voice. He noticed that there was a strange feeling of superiority he was sensing. He quickly reminded himself that this was all subterfuge, that he had not molested Sarah. Not that he didn't want to on the contrary the opportunity had not presented itself. Now he was wondering how fast he could get rid of this unwanted competitor and give opportunity a chance. He looked at the over active gland that called itself a human male, "Listen, how bout you make yourself scare and give me some quality time with my girl?"

Kent nodded, "Yeah, I know how it is, want private time without parents looking over your shoulder." He reached for the phone. "Let me make on call, and I'll be out of your hair." He dialed and when someone answered he purred. "Hello baby doll, want to play dirty games?" he heard a giggle and said into the speaker of the phone. "I'll be there in ten minutes." Hanging up he looked at Jareth. "Good luck man, hope you score." He headed for the front door. "Have Sarah tell my folks I remembered plans I'd already made."

Jareth loosed the jacket by unfasten his buttons. "I'll do that." He relaxed as he heard the boy walk down the block. "Alone at last," He murmured and looked up the stairs. "Come on down, Sarah." He whispered.

Sarah wondered how long she'd been standing there staring at the baby. She began to fret about what was going on in the parlor and after making sure the bed was tucked up tightly she exited and went down stairs. When she saw only the Goblin King on the couch she worried all over again. "Where's Kent?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Gone." Jareth said with a sneaky smile.

"Gone where?" She squeaked.

He laughed. "That's charming my dear." He teased. "He left."

"On his own?" She looked toward the door, then back at the Goblin King.

"Of course on his own… no one wished him away… well not out loud, though I admit I came close to uttering the dreaded words..." He teased. "He made a call to someone he called 'Baby Doll' and then left. He plans on getting _**lucky**_."

Sarah looked back at the door. "Swear it; swear he left on his own."

Jareth gave her a wounded look. "Sarah."

She sunk to the seat beside him, "I'm sorry…forget I said that."

"On one condition," He sniffed.

"What condition?" She began to edge away from him. Too late she remembered who it was she was dealing with here.

Seeing her reaction he whispered, "Wise move, little girl." He had already turned, his knee was on the seat cushion and a predatory expression filled his eyes, "But a little late." He moved like a bird of prey and she was ensnared in his arms. "Now," He breathed at her ear sending icy shivers up and down her spine. "Say it again, and this time, mean it."

"Say what?" she gasped for air as he pressed her into the cushions.

"That I'm your boyfriend." He purred.

"I only said that so he'd leave me alone…" she protested as his mouth toyed with her ear.

"It worked," He said softly. "So say it again."

"Jareth," she squeaked as his teeth took hold of the soft skin of her lobe.

"Say it," he teased.

"Ah god… not fair..." she moaned softly.

"No, not fair." He agreed. "What's said is said, and I want to hear it again from these oh so tempting lips." He nuzzled her neck, "Say it."

"No way," she squeaked. "I'm not calling you my boyfriend."

"But Sarah," He moaned teasingly. "You already have."

She groaned exasperatedly, "You tricked me."

Nodding he nuzzled her again; "Now stop struggling." He urged.

She paused, "Why?"

"So I can give you a proper hello kiss…" he lowered his face to hers, when but a breath away he smiled, "The boyfriend's back." He crushed her lips with his, enjoying the renewed weak struggles of the girl wiggling enticingly within his grasp. Capturing her wrists in his grasp, he pulled her arms over her head and kissed her until she shivered deliciously. Her sweet mouth parted and he gained access. Snakelike, his tongue darted to where he was sure no other had ventured. She tasted young, sweet, tender and innocent. He raised his head, and smiled. "That was very nice." He teased.

Sarah looked up at him, "What are you doing here?" she moaned.

"I told you, I came to rescue my girl." He released her wrists and sat up. "The least you could do is be… grateful."

Grateful she thought to her self, that's a laugh. "I don't trust you!" She announced hotly coming up from the cushions. Her face flushed with color as she stared at him. "You can leave now."

"I don't think so." He said putting his feet up on Karen's coffee table. "Someone has to stay here and protect you."

"From what?" she demanded. "The danger is gone, he left!"

"Someone has to protect you from you." He lounged lazily eyeing her like a peach. "I'm volunteering."

Sarah stared in disbeleife at the man she knew was the Goblin King. "You're crazy!"

"Undoubtedly," He agreed with a faint smile. "Now, Sarah, how shall we pass… our hours together?"

His eyes made suggestions, and Sarah found herself giving them consideration much to her bewilderment. Color rose to a deep red in her cheeks with the thoughts. She looked at his mouth, and for an instant toyed with the idea of begging him to kiss her again. "Pass the hours?" she repeated.

"Yes, my little echo." He nodded and caressed her face with one hand. "How shall we pass the hours? Were we in my Kingdom I'd have any number of fascinating ways to entertain you."

Sarah remembered his Kingdom, and fascinating ways to entertain was not how she'd refer to it. "At least I won't drop you down an oubliette." She leaned back on her elbows, her legs on top of his.

"I'm fond of the oubliette." He commented with a smirk.

"Oh yes, wonderful spots," she snapped sarcastically. "I highly recommend them! If you want to forget somebody!"

"Sarah," His hand rested lightly on her leg sliding upward. "I could never forget you."

She looked at the hand dangerously near going into the skirt. "Watch the hands Highness!" She snapped.

"Someday, little girl, you're going to beg me." He warned.

"Well this is not the day." She shook her leg, "Move it or lose it."

"Little spitfire." He teased, instead of moving his hand away, he clamped it down on her kneecap and refused to move.

"You are the most stubborn man I've ever known!" she growled.

His eyes filled with mirth. "Sarah, darling, I'm the only man you've ever known."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Some Enchanted Evening**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Author's note:**_

_**I've been challenged to make all the titles of the chapters come from songs. **_

_**So be it.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

His eyes danced with delight at how disturbed his hand caused her to be. "Care to know me better?" He challenged.

Sarah fell back on the couch and laughed hysterically. "Get to know you better." She lay on the couch, helpless "What for? Don't you think I know you well enough?"

"You think you know me?" He gripped her knee. "What's my favorite color? When is my birthday? What is my favorite food?" Rapid fire the questions came and there were no answers. He raised a brow.

"Ok smart ass, what's…"

"Green, October 17th, linguini with clam sauce and your favorite stone is Amber..." He pointed to the antique broach pined to her vest. "Oh by the by Sarah, it's not actually a stone, its tree sap." He remarked with glee as his hand again began to rub her leg.

Sarah came up to her elbows and looked at him suspiciously. "You made a study of me?"

"Darling you've been my obsession." He teased. "I wish I could say that I was yours."

She looked at the hand now inching up her leg under the skirt flap. "Stop right there!"

"Why, don't you like it?" He purred a devilish grin forming on his lips. "I know I like it."

"Not the point!" she slapped his hand and swung her legs down from his. She was now sitting upright beside him. "Why should you be obsessed with me?" The admission upset her, and for the life of her she was not sure why it should.

He shrugged, "You are not like other mortals."

"Yes I am." She stood up, defensive. "I'm just like everyone else!"

"No, sweetheart, you're not." He also stood up, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her face seriously. "You are different, and the sooner you come to grips with that little fact the better for both of us Sarah Williams." His voice was edged with frustrations. "You are one in a million Sarah."

"You're trying to trick me somehow." She whispered.

He smiled softly, "No tricks," he sighed. "Just two… people getting to know each other." He offered temptingly.

Sarah hesitated. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"That didn't stop you from running the Labyrinth, now did it?" he teased. "Come now, Sarah… don't you want to know me?"

Somewhere deep down within her a voice cried 'no… I don't want to know you!' it screamed over and over. Yet, standing in the relative safety of her parlor, his hands light on her shoulders she was intrigued by his suggestive offer. He was if nothing else a most fascinating and charming man. "Alright, Goblin King… Let's get to know each other." The voice in her mind was still shouting no, but now it was adding don't trust him, he'll trick you.

Wicked delight danced in the storms at seas eyes of the Fae King. "I promise you it will be a most… enchanted evening, Sarah."

A shiver ran down her spine, and she felt as if she'd made a bargain with the devil. "So what is your favorite color?" she asked innocently her eyes now drawn to his.

"Midnight blue," He answered. "I see it far more often than most." He said with great ease ad if he'd just commented on what a lovely evening it was.

Sarah looked at the hands on her shoulders. "Why don't we sit down?" She suggested, wanting his hands to be removed from her person.

"In a moment," He said calmly. "The presences of my hands disturb you?"

"Everything about you disturbs me." She admitted quickly, too quickly. Wanting to kick herself for giving that information to him, she would have looked away if he had not been so close.

The Goblin King smiled at her, kindly at first then a bit rakishly. "I wonder if you have any idea of how disturbing you are, my dear." He gave her shoulders a firm squeeze, and his hands lowered to his side. "How would you like to do this? Would you like to ask me questions or what?"

"A game of twenty questions is not a bad idea." She watched as he returned to the couch and sat with regal presences. His eyes watching her set the shivers running through her yet again.

"I've a better Idea, if you ask a question, I'll answer it, but then you must also give an answer about yourself." He mused. "That way we keep the information even."

"Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" Sarah asked.

"Because I am," He stated honestly. "I'm always up to something, Sarah." He laughed lightly. "And I'll give you that one as… what do you mortals call it… ah yes… a freebie!" He patted the seat beside him. "Come, sit with me, and let us begin our journey. You get twenty questions, and so do I."

The word journey plagued her. "Now just a moment there, Bud! I didn't agree to take no journey with you…"

"Come here you delightful little witch." He growled. He extended a hand to her, enticing her to join him.

Sarah stared at the hand extended, the soft black leather of his glove covered long elegant fingers. "Are you… flirting with me?"

"I'm trying to." He said honestly, adding. "That's one."

Sarah blinked, 'One? One what?' her mind raced and realized it was the first of what the Fae King sitting pretty as a picture in her parents' parlor considered her questions. He was looking up expectantly at her, knowing by the rules set, she too had to make an answer. "I'm only fifteen." She reminded him, and her voice squeaked a little as she did.

"That is such a delightful habit you have there." He mused. "I wonder if I can really make you … squeal." Leaning forward he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the couch beside him, "Next question."

Sarah blushed. "Do you even have a birth day?"

"We Fae are born," He winked. "Just like mortals are born… we even get our biological starts in the same fashion as you mortals do… My birthday is October Thirty-first. I'm a Samhain baby." He added quickly. "It's what you here in this realm refer to as Halloween."

"I think you gave me more information than I really asked for in that one." She blushed.

"It's just the start of what I'd like to give you." He warned with delight.

"Well you already know my birthday." She commented thinking she'd dodged a bullet.

"Ah yes, in two weeks you turn sweet sixteen, and as of this evening, you can't claim to have never been kissed." He teased. "I must say Sarah, I did enjoy the way you greeted me this evening. Now had you greeted me with such enthusiasm on our first meeting…" His voice went into a low droning purr.

His flirtatious bent had her blushing, "That's not fair!" she gasped and remembered who she was sitting with. "And don't start up with that business of wondering what if's. I was just very glad not to be alone with Kent."

He let his eye lids hood his beautiful eyes, "Next question."

Sarah gave it a great deal of thought. "Why do you steal babies?" Her voice hardened.

"I don't." He said factually. "I don't steal anything, except perhaps kisses."

"You stole my brother!" She snapped angrily.

"No I didn't." He was calm, peaceful and serene, a man with a guiltless soul.

Sarah glared at him, leaning toward him with malice. "I was there, remember? You stole him from his bed…."

"We _**took**_ him from his bed," Jareth breathed her anger in, it was like perfume and heady, filling his being with such wonder energies. "However, Sarah dear, we had every right to… You wished him away! In truth, you gave him to us." Sarah opened her mouth to protest, snapping it shut again when she saw his logic. Guilt at the memory of the night of the storm was all that was left. She began to pull back but his hands stop the progress of her retreat. "Sarah, it's important that you understand this. You need to see the truth that I did only what I was expected to do. What I had been _**asked**_ to do."

"I didn't mean the words…." She whispered."I never meant them…"

"Words are often spoken that are not meant… all still have a consequence." He pulled her closer, comforting her in tender arms. "I didn't steal the child… now say it."

"You didn't steal the child." She winced as she gave admission to truth.

Jareth whispered to her, as if it were a private secret. "I am an honor bound Fae, and_** I**_ can not take what is not freely given… Do you understand?"

"You could never have taken Toby, if I had not wished him away." She nodded.

"Exactly," He snuggled closer, "Next question."

Sarah looked up at him, "You didn't answer this one."

Jareth gave it some thought and smiled, "No, I didn't… alright… the answer to why I take children…is simple…It's my job… I'm the Goblin King, and I get to oversee the removal of the unwanted."

"That's a crummy job you've got there." She teased.

"It beats collecting teeth!" he teased back laughing.

"Ok I'll grant that." She laughed

He knew she was relaxing, letting down her guard, bit by bit. Soon, he told himself, soon she would allow him to be more…forward, "Next question."

Sarah seemed to grow aware of his arms holding her in a most familiar manner. It disturbed her, but not enough to ask him to move. "When I was in the Labyrinth… you paid a lot of attention to me… do you do that with all those who run the Labyrinth?"

Instead of answering directly, he turned the question to his own advantage, making it the first of his weapons. "Would it bother you if I did?" He looked down at the inexperienced young woman, and kept his face schooled for fear of alerting her to his intentions.

She nodded wordlessly, a solemn expression on her youthful face. Without speaking she'd given him just enough insight to encourage him. Jareth pressed her, bending her back toward the cushions, looking down into her face he bent over her. His lips hovered over hers, "You are the only person I ever bothered to keep track of… Not just your progress… but your safety…." His voice was a soft drone, lulling and reassuring.

Lying back, looking up into the eyes of her adversary the mortal girl felt her pulse race and her breath catch. "OH."

"I was with you at every turn of the journey though the Labyrinth." He confessed softly. "Not once did you take step that I was not aware."

Sarah blinked.

Jareth breathed her in, she was intoxicating, like fine wine, only better…he'd have no hang over when he was finished, "Next question."

His nearness, while thrilling was also a most frightening experience for Sarah. 'He may not be mortal,' she told herself, 'but he's definitely a man.' She felt his hand again migrating up her leg. "Are you trying to seduce me?" she blurted out in a squeaky voice.

"I'm doing more than trying," his hand felt the tremor that ran though her. "I'm succeeding."

Sarah struggled. "I told you to stop that!" she made a grab for the hand on her leg.

"Yes, but it was hardly a heartfelt request, now was it? Sarah, admit it, you like my hands on you." His voice thrilled her with its suggestiveness.

"As I said before, that's not the point, Goblin King…. I'm only fifteen… and you're…" Green eyes opened in great shock. "How old are you?"

"Slightly older than you," He admitted keeping his hand on her thigh as her hand struggled to remove it.

"That's not an answer." She protested.

His assault of her senses paused; "How would you like the answer? Do you want it in terms of chronological or do you want it in comparison to mortal lifespan?" He watched her react and shrugged, "Fine, I'll give both. Chronologically speaking, I'm just shy of six centuries old. Young for my people, our life spans go on and on and on… some call us immortal… well… yes and no… However if you compare it to the life span of a mortal, I'm actually only a slight bit older than you yourself, Sarah."

"How slight?" she asked, and then wanted to take it back knowing he'd count it as a question.

"You are just turning sixteen… I would be somewhere in my twenties." He answered pressing closer.

"I'm jail bait!" she warned.

"I'm not subject to your laws." He confided darkly, amused by her attempt to dissuade him from his course. "I am only subject to the Laws that guide the Fae."

"And seducing young girls is fine?" She growled after asking, knowing he'd tricked her somehow in asking another question.

His lips curled slightly, his eyes filled with lusty pleasure. "It's not against the rules." He purred. "And you are enjoying it, are you not?"

"I'm not answering that!" she snapped.

"You don't have to; I can tell you are enjoying this new experience." He teased. "Life is full of wonderful sensations, Sarah. I could introduce you to quite a few." He squeezed her thigh lightly, "Next question."

Sarah fought her reactions to his touch; she tired to focus, needing to ask something that had nothing to do with his assault on her senses. "How long have you been the Goblin King?" she asked thinking it was as safe a question as she could ask.

Jareth looked at her quizzically, "Interesting question, Sarah." He said after some consideration. "Well, I've been the Goblin King for about three hundred of your mortal years."

"All that time alone in that castle?" She cursed herself silently, he'd tricked her again, and she was sure.

He smiled. "Yes." He placed his lips to her ear. "All alone in that big castle with only the subjects to keep me company… and the occasional runner… until you…" He purred and delighted in her reactive shiver. "And there's still so much of the castle to show you, Sarah… you've not seen… the dungeons… or the banquet halls… or my bedchamber." He set his teeth to her throat with the last word.

"You want me in your bedchamber?" even before she'd finished she knew he was laughing.

"Damn right I do." He said in a husky voice.

"I'm only fifteen!" She squeaked again. "I'm just a kid!"

Jareth brought his face to hers, nose to nose. "You're young; I'll grant you that, but…" The hand that had been at her thigh, now moved from her waist up to her breast; "You are not a kid… you are a young and indescribably delectable woman." The hand lightly caressed her. He mused how he was turning the lie he'd told Kent into the truth. He delighted in the reaction she had. "Fresh, and ripening like a lovely peach."

"Stop," She panted.

"No." He said softly.

She placed her hand on his. "I mean now! Stop!"

He removed his hand, "Sarah, you know you don't want me to stop… I know you don't want me to stop…."

"What I want is not the point!" she snapped. "I don't know you well enough to be…." She looked at him, his face lit up as she was protesting.

"Good point." He placed the hand that had been caressing her breast to her chin, "Next question, Sarah."

"Why me?" her voice wavered.

The Goblin Kings fingers traced the line of her jaw, watched the glow of passion filling the beautiful green eyes that were watching him. Her lips were parted slightly, and he breathed in the sweet scent of her. "You are my match." He said firmly. "I've known it since first I sensed you. I was drawn to you… your soul called out to me and I traveled the perilous wastelands between our worlds… all to find you." As her lips moved he growled. "Don't say you're only fifteen again or I will silence you for good."

Sarah sighed.

He turned his hand and with index finger crooked, stroked her cheek. "I watched you for a long time, my sweet Sarah. Playing your games… I too love games…you are my match… if not my equal."

"Was I ever in any real danger?" She whispered.

"From the Labyrinth, no… I had safe guards on you at all times." He murmured dreamily. "The labyrinth is dangerous, it is meant to be. It is a test of one's strength, mental and physical. However, I could not allow you to be in real danger…. So I… tempered the tests."

"You cheated."

"Just a little bit," He admitted.

Turning her face to his, she smiled softly. "You cheated your own game."

He smiled back.

Sarah giggled. "That's funny."

"The game, as you call it is different for each who runs the Labyrinth." He commented. "And I'm not nearly so generous with everyone who takes up the challenge."

Sarah hooded her eyes, not wanting him to read too much of her reactions. "I didn't find you all that generous."

Jareth looked as if he were contemplating a retort but merely said, "Next question."

The word generous gave Sarah pause; she'd heard him use that word when they last faced each other in what was left of the Escher-like room. "Did I destroy… the castle and the kingdom…?" her thoughts went to the things she'd seen and the people who inhabited them.

"No, my dear…." He sighed. "The Kingdom is intact."

"But… when…" she bit her lip, not sure how to proceed.

He found her uncertainty charming. "Sarah, the room of stairs is a sort of puzzle, it comes together again." He assured her.

"Oh good," She relaxed. "I'd hate to think I killed everything there!"

He leaned closer, "You keep asking questions about the Kingdom, ask about the King." He suggested. He observed the change in her breathing after the suggestion.

"What do you do when you're not stealing… taking babies?" She asked softly.

"I rule my kingdom, Sarah," He crooned. "It's far more than just the twists and turns you experienced on your oh so brief visit. Were you to come for a holiday I could show you so much more..."

His eyes were hypnotic, and she felt herself slipping under his spell. Her head was spinning, she felt as if she were beginning a strange dance. The feeling was not foreign to her, it reminded her of the way she felt after Hoggle had given her the peach…Sharply she drew breath, "Was that ballroom a dream?"

"No, Sarah." He crooned moving his face very close to hers. "It was no dream."

"Who were all those people? They were not goblins…" She put a hand to his shoulder, preventing him from getting any closer.

A fleeting haughtiness played on his lips. "They were Fae Subjects… more than just Goblin races live and make their home in my Kingdom Sarah."

"Why did you subject me to that?" There was anger that she had not acknowledged before. "Why did you let them jeer at me? Do you have any idea of how humiliating they made me feel?" So given to venting she didn't realize she was using up her questions. "Do you know how out of place I felt? Who do you think you are?"

Jareth, who had been keeping track of the questions, smirked. "I subjected you to that because I wanted to distract you. I let them jeer at you to take some of the wind out of your sails, which it did. I really didn't care at the time that you were humiliated. You felt out of place, because you were… it was far too…sophisticated a party for a little girl." He sat up looking down at the befuddled girl lying on the couch looking very shocked. "You want to know who I think I am? I'll tell you who I am, Sarah. I am Jareth! The Goblin King." He smiled down at her, "And that's the end of your twenty questions… So now answer me one, what did you learn about me?"

Eyes darting left and right, she began to count and then glared. "You tricked me!"

"What have you learned about me?" He repeated.

"Little more than I knew to begin with," she cursed herself. "You are nothing but a deceiving…lying…."

"I have told you no lie this evening, I have given you nothing but truthful answers to the questions asked." He warned coldly. "You are the one who could not keep focused. Now why is that I wonder."

Sarah growled and quickly rose from the couch, she felt sullied, almost violated. "I've had enough of your games! I think you should leave."

He watched her, a cryptically smile on his face. "Sarah, we've not even begun to play games, mine or yours…." He snickered unkindly. "Are you afraid of me…or yourself?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" she snapped then muttered to herself. "Afraid of myself, how laughable..."

"Is it? He countered. "Yet you run for safety as soon as you can… and pull as far from me as the room will allow…" He observed.

Sarah knew he was right, she had moved as far across the room as she could. "I think you should leave… your being here is not right… you're…you're…"

"I'm what?" He gazed at her with mild interest. "You didn't mind my being here when I was…protecting you from the unwanted advances of young Kent, now did you?"

"That's different." She snapped.

He waggled a finger at her. "You threw yourself into my arms and kissed me in front of that ego inflated little twit!"

"Don't make too much out of it, and don't expect an instant replay either!" she turned her back on him, angry he was able to read her so well.

"You enjoyed telling him that I was your boyfriend." He said and watched her go poker straight. "And I for my part am only to happy to accept the role."

"Go home, Goblin King…it's getting late." She said frostily.

'Later than you know, my love.' He thought to himself as he rose gracefully off the couch. "Sarah what is it you fear, my being a man or your being a woman?" He was now behind her, his hands slid over her shoulders and then clasped together just under her breasts, his cheek at her temple as he spoke.

"I'm not a woman, I'm a girl!" she replied angrily as her heart began to pound with the nearness of him.

His brow rose, and he pulled her closer. "At the risk of being indelicate, I will ask you this one question….Do you bleed?" His voice dropped, the tone darkened.

Sarah stiffened. "I'm not answering that."

"Do you bleed?" he repeated, now his voice was insisting upon an answer. When she nodded instead of voicing her answer he released a soft growl in her ear. "You are a woman," He insisted.

She shivered under his touch. "No… I'm just a girl… I'm only fifteen!"

Jareth turned her, his gloved fingers under her chin, "Sarah, you are young…" He agreed. "But you are very much a woman…" He caressed the chin and he tipped it upward to receive his kiss.

Sarah began to close her eyes, surrendering herself to his tenderness. Her lips were parting as he moved closer. It didn't matter any longer that a short time ago she'd seen him as an adversary… her enemy…. Right now, he was a man who desired her, and she wanted that more than anything.

Just as he was about to brush his lips to hers there was a sound that distracted them both and pulled them apart and alert. Above them, on the second floor came the sounds of furniture crashing and a blood curdling scream.

"Toby!" Sarah shouted shoving the King and making a run for the stairs.

Jareth was only a half step behind her, making sure he didn't trample over her as they both raced toward the room where the boy slept. Jareth looked at the shambles and cursed under his breath.

Sarah was holding shredded bedding and searching in the empty crib for the child. She turned to the king and raged. "Where is he? What did you do with him this time?"

Understanding her natural inclination to blame him, he became lenient with her. "Sarah, have I at any time left your side? Did you or I utter the words 'I wish'?"

She shook her head, "No…." She dropped the bedding. "Where is he?" she worried.

"Listen to me Sarah, this is important." He moved closer, his hands holding her forearms and forcing her to focus. "Remember I said I was an honor bound Fae? Well not all are… Now, I'm going to have to find out who took Toby and why… I need you …Sarah…. Look at me!" he took her face in his hands. "I need you to be strong. I need you to stay calm."

"Find him." She said with a shiver. "Find him, Jareth… if you didn't take him… who would?"

"I'm going to find that out." He looked down at his garments. "I have to be the Goblin King to do that." He stepped back, and instantly his garments were again those of the Goblin King. Drawing a crystal from the air, he gazed into it. "Who dares touch my boy?" he asked it.

Sarah snapped, "Your boy?"

"Hush, woman… I need to concentrate!" He warned.

Sarah began to pace, "Some enchanted evening!" she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Dirty deeds**

Sarah paced as Jareth focused on the orb in his hand. "Stand still, you're distracting me." He said vaguely, he looked up at her and motioned her to be seated. Sitting lightly on the bed that at one time had been destined to be hers, she tired to stop fidgeting. Jareth renewed his search of the contents of the orb and frowned. "Damn," he muttered softly.

Sarah looked up, and knew what he was about to say was going to upset her. "Did you find him?"

"Yes." He lowered the orb; his face was watching her intensely. "Sarah, he's in the Labyrinth." He said in one swift stroke.

"I thought you said you didn't take him?" her eyes flashed anger and revulsion.

"I didn't…" He moved closer with the orb extended to her, just as he had offered a similar crystal to her on the night they'd met. "I'm not the only one who lives in the Labyrinth Kingdom! Nor am I the only Fae who knows of you and your brother. As I said before not all Fae are honor bound. Here, look." He knelt beside her and showed her the orb. "Look deep into its depths and you will see Toby."

She looked at the face of the man being almost solicitous. Something in his manner was making her want to trust him. "Swear to me you didn't take him," she said as her hand went to his. "Please, Jareth…"

Jareth turned, his face inches from hers. "I give you my solemn oath; I didn't take him _**this time**_."

Sarah believed him, she knew something about the word oath…and the deeper meaning it had always had in fairytales. "Where is he?" she looked to the orb and tightened her hand over that of the Fae who was kneeling along side her.

"He's in a part of the Kingdom that is inhabited by a group of Drow… a kind of Dark Elf race…" He looked into the orb with her. "They don't generally go about stealing children… I mean it happens now and then…but it's not their usual behavior."

"Is he safe?" she asked. "They won't hurt him, will they?"

"No, they won't hurt him; they don't want me angry…" He told her wanting to easy her mind. "But they are not acting on their own…. That much is obvious. It's apparent to me that taking Toby was to get my attention."

"Can't you just," she waved her arm grandly, "you know…."

He smiled at her gently, "No I can't." He tapped the orb. "See they've put an amulet on him. I have to seek him in the Labyrinth, and if I know the Drow, they'll be moving him now that they know I'm alerted to them having him." He rose to his feet. "I have to return to the Labyrinth and find out just who it is that ordered the abduction."

She rose from the bed, "Okay, let's go." She said firmly.

"What do you mean, let's go? You're not going anywhere, you're staying right here." He said heading for the window.

"No I'm not!" she grabbed his arm. "He's my brother! I saved him once, I'll do it again."

"This is not like before," he warned. "I am not the one who took the boy, remember…whoever did, will not be as…generous with you as I have been, Sarah."

"I'm not afraid of a bunch of elves!" She stood her ground. "I'll pin back their pointed ears for this!"

Jareth looked down at her, feeling amused, proud and befuddled all at once. "Sarah, this is not the fairy tale elf you are use to…This is a dark and dangerous creature. This is not a game."

"I'm not playing." She growled. "Those dirty rats took my brother!"

He nodded, placing a caressing hand to her chin, "Yes, my dear they did, but under whose orders? The Drow have no reason to do this on their own." She was so intoxicating, delightfully sensual and he rather enjoyed her nearness. Contact with her was like an intimacy and he wanted to explore this sensation more thoroughly but this was not the time. He licked his suddenly dry lips, "If you come with me, you have to give your oath that you will obey me in all things."

"Obey you?" She looked into his eyes, kaleidoscopes of color and hints of unspoken pleasures.

"In all things," He repeated, his voice crooned.

'For Toby,' her mind whispered to her, giving her the strength to nod her agreement. "I give you my…oath."

Jareth smiled, tilted his head and captured her lips. "Then come," He twirled his arm dramatically and pointed out the very window that two weeks before he had motioned her through. "Come to my Kingdom Sarah, again."

Sarah turned, the window was gone and in the distance stood the castle at the center of the Labyrinth and she was once more on the windswept hillside just beyond the gate. "The Labyrinth." She said in a revenant whisper, full of respect. She took a step and gazed at it, so full of beauty and danger.

Jareth's cloak fluttered on the wind, as he placed gloved hands on her forearms, his chin rubbed against her temple. "Welcome back, Sarah." His voice was alluring. He purred, "You've no idea of what you've gotten yourself into this time."

Sarah looked up at him, fighting the urge to fling her arms about his neck. "We're here to recue Toby, remember?"

"Rescuing the boy is but one of my goals." He said with a flirtatious smile, slowly he moved his hands down her arms. "Once I have secured the boy's release, I intend to demand a reward."

"Rescue Toby and we'll see about rewards." Sarah gave him a defiant gaze.

"Do you taunt all the men who pursue you?" He released her and moved toward the end of the hill. "Or do you reserve that stubborn nature of yours for me?" He called back to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked ignoring his queries.

He stopped and pointed down the hillside to the entrance of the Labyrinth. "I'm going in… don't you want me to rescue Toby?"

"Of course I want you to rescue Toby! But … can't you just wave an arm and…zap…we're there?" She mocked him. "I thought you had powers!"

"My powers are not going to work against the amulet," he stated as he again began to move down the steep hill. "Don't dawdle!" He called back to her.

"You mean we have to walk all the way to your castle?" She complained bitterly.

He paused, waited for her to catch up and then addressed her. "No, once inside the Labyrinth I can use my powers to transport us to my throne room." He pointed to the gate.

"Oh." She looked up and blushed. "Sorry."

Looking down at her he growled. "Bringing you here was a mistake."

"Why?" she asked feeling hurt that had not been intended.

He closed his eyes and breathed her in. "Because I find you intoxicating, and I _**want **_you. You Miss Williams are a distraction."

Sarah gulped, "Really? Even after …" she paused not sure how to continue.

His eyes, beautiful and dangerous, opened to her. "Even after." He moved away from her and toward the gate. "Come along."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bel agh Quil, leader of the band of raiders, bowed deeply before the woman who stood at the crystal web that seemed to be woven in mid air. It stretched from one wall to the ceiling and on to the opposite wall. "The Goblin King has received word of our abduction, he returns to his castle even now." He said to Lua the Priestess of Lolth.

The Drow woman nodded, "I have felt his return, and he is not alone." Her voice was deep and dark and filled with melancholy. "Move the boy. See no harm befalls him while he is our… care."

"It shall be done, Lua." Bel rose to his feet. His long white hair in contrast to the dark tones of his skin gave him an eerie appearance. His eyes were red glowing spheres in his skull. "Will you send a message to our… patron?"

The Priestess who in her youth had been called by a name that meant crystal in the old Drow language, nodded. "Go, move the boy…"

When she was alone she looked at the great crystal web of the crystal spider that her people worshiped. "Soon." She whispered. "Soon…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the gate, and the green waters of the pond that stood outside it. "Where's Hoggle?" She asked worriedly.

"He should be here." The King too had noticed the absence of the little gardener. "Hogs pot!" He called out, "Where are you, you miserable little scab?"

Sarah cast him a look that held contempt for his treatment of her friend, a look he chose to ignore.

There came a grumbling and the sound of feet stumbling along the side of the wall. "I'm coming!" a familiar voice was heard to say. "Don't know why he can't do things for himself…" the voice complained. "Been doing things for him…too long… I should quit this crummy job… go work for someone who appreciates me…" the little dwarf hobbled into view.

Jareth still amused by the dwarf's new found feelings of resolve and determination, smiled wanly. "Hogs Bit, where have you been, why is this gate unguarded?"

"It's Hoggle!" the dwarf snapped pointing a finger at the King. "And you know it."

"It will be _**mud**_ if you take that tone," Warned the King dangerously.

The dwarf seemed to remember himself, and backed down. "I was taking a…nature break…."

"Piss on your own time, not mine." Said the unimpressed King crossing his arms; "We've a problem. The Drow have abducted Toby Williams."

Hoggle looked past the King and noticed Sarah for the first time, "You brought her back here? No, you can't do that… she's free of you…She was safe and sound in her own realm."

"She chose to come back." Jareth said pointedly.

The dwarf looked at the girl with worried eyes, "But she doesn't know what that means! Now does she? Did you take the time to inform her of what it means? Of what she'll owe you?"

"It was her choice." Jareth said taking pleasure in the oblivious discomfort of the gnomish dwarf. "What's said… is said."

Hoggle rushed past the King and took Sarah's hands in his. "Don't promise him anything, don't give him any authority over you…" he warned.

"Too late," Jareth crowed with a smirk, "she promised to obey me before we set foot on Fae ground."

Hoggle groaned and looked up at Sarah with pity. "Oh Sarah, did you learn nothing?"

Sarah looked at Jareth, then at Hoggle. "I had to… he was going to leave me behind… How could I be sure he'd rescue Toby and return him?"

Snapping his fingers, the King opened the gate. "I said I would rescue the boy, I never said anything about returning him."

"Jareth!" Sarah shouted as she followed him. "You double crossing…"

"Sticks and stones," He said quietly as he led the path though the labyrinth; being followed closely by Sarah and Hoggle. "I'll have Sir Didymus meet us once we reach the castle."

Sarah was nearly running, and wondered how it was Hoggle was able to keep up. She noticed one thing; the path was a lot shorter following Jareth than it had been when she was on her own. The castle at the center of the Labyrinth looked as she remembered, twisting and spiraled. She entered the castle feeling a bit peculiar, after all two weeks earlier she'd tried to destroy the place and had waged a small war on the little city that was just outside the castle wall.

"Send for Sir Didymus." Jareth ordered a tall goblin guard as they strolled into the throne room.

"Yes, sire." The guard started to walk past them then stopped and grabbed Sarah's arm. "What should we do with this one? Toss her in a dungeon? Feed her to a dragon? Lock her in the stocks or put her to work cleaning up the stones she and her friends left behind?"

Sarah gasped when she saw the look of delight on Jareth's face at the thought of her being hauled off to a dungeon and perhaps chained to a wall.

"No," He said waving the guard off, "She's my guest at this time."

The guard curled his lips and showed a set of jagged teeth to the girl. "That's too bad." His hand released the arm and he moved out of the throne room.

Jareth moved to the throne, and lounged with one booted foot raised up on the side rail. "Make yourself comfortable, Sarah, it will be a few minutes. It takes him longer to get here these days…he's growing old…" He wore a cocky smile almost the look of victory. "Would you care for some refreshment, something to eat..say…a peach?"

Sarah was outraged, how dare he take so cavalier an attitude. Worse, how dare he offer her a peach after the last one? "I beg your pardon?" she snapped.

"Oh if that were only true," He teased closing his eyes, placing his hands over his heart. He laughed.

Sarah moved toward the throne. "Why aren't you doing something… we have to find Toby!"

Smugly he motioned her closer. "Sarah, we are waiting on Sir Didymus…he's the one who keeps track of the Drow… Until he arrives there is little we can do. Sit down and be a good little girl."

"Be a what?" her vocal cord nearly snapped in half with the shrillness that erupted from her lips.

He patted the wide seat of his throne. "Come, there's room for two."

Hoggle grabbed her arm. "Don't sit with that snake!"

"Oh I won't." Sarah said in a deep voice. "Jareth, you said we were going to rescue Toby."

"We will." He sighed, "But unlike you, I prefer to know what I'm rushing into." He smiled invitingly, "Sure you wouldn't like to sit on my lap?"

Hoggle was pulling her back from the throne. "Don't Sarah, it's a trap."

Jareth didn't bother to deny what the dwarf was intimating. Instead he smiled wickedly and nodded proud of his wickedness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Priestess reached forward her long dark fingers; one touch of the web was all it took. She looked into its heart and the face of the one who'd engaged the services of the Drow appeared. She bowed and spoke. "The mortal boy is in our custody, and the King has returned."

The face in the web looked satisfied. "Good. Did he come…alone?"

"No….with him came the Champion…just as you surmised, my Lord." The woman spoke in an unhurried manner. Her voice never betrayed emotion.

"We thought she would wish to see to the rescue herself." The other said mockingly. "Mortals have long seen themselves as superior to all other races." He hardened his voice. "You've done well, see to it the boy is moved frequently, and never place him in the same location twice…. It would not due to have our little game ended too quickly."

The Priestess raised a brow, but didn't show approval or disapproval. "There is the matter of payment…"

"When our business is concluded…" he began.

"No;" Stated the Priestess, "That was not our bargain." She drew her priestly robes closer. "You will pay us what you promised, and you will pay us now. We have preformed your dirty deed…stealing the child…now my Lord, we demand payment. WE too have debts to pay."

The man who's image was in the web frowned. "Agreed," He said at last.

The dark elf inclined her head. "I was sure you'd see reason."

"Two thousand coppers." He raised the purse containing the coins, "For services rendered." He flicked his wrist and the bag vanished from his hands and appeared on the altar beneath the web. "Now, see to it that the boy is not found…until I want him found."

She bowed again, "As you wish."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The Dark Lord turned from the crystal wall; he motioned one of his personal guards closer. "The Drow become troublesome, keep them under surveillance. We may have to lessen their numbers."

The guard, dressed in dark armor bowed, "As you will my Lord." He walked at the side of his master. "But it was you who gave this assignment to the Drow…against my advice."

The Master frowned. "Are you questioning my judgment?"

"I question your… choice of operatives only. The assignment and its results can not be questioned." The guard said gruffly.

"Cowl…" the dark Lord's voice was harsh. "You have been in my service a long time; I would hate to lose your…service."

The guard took the warning for what it was. "I too would hate that." He growled. "Service to my Master has been…lucrative. I have enjoyed many rewards in your service."

The Master paused, looking at the guard. "So why question my methods now?"

"The Drow are not yet aware it was you who engineered the taking of their "god figure". It they learn you were behind the abduction of that crystal spider…."

"They are too busy pointing fingers at others…" the master said softly. "For now I am in the clear, and it will so remain. I have bigger fish to fry…the Drow are merely a tool to be used." He laughed callously. "The reactions of the Goblin King are far more important than those of the dark elves."

Cowl sneered. "This Goblin King is no fool…taking something of his… is…dangerous business. He values this boy…"

"The boy is not what I intend to take…Cowl… the boy…is but the bait." The Dark Lord moved past the guard and down along the corridor.

Cowl bowed and watched his master go. 'He's going after the Champion.' He thought to himself. "And then the throne." He murmured aloud. He turned back toward the path they had just come down, it was best if he doubled the guard he decided.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah paced, and muttered to herself as she did so. She was furious, firstly with Kent for being a jerk, then with her father for foisting the jerk on her. Next in line for her fury was Jareth for tricking her into God knows what!

Hoggle watched her, and kept an eye on the man sitting calmly in the throne. He didn't like that the King was so calm, it made him nervous. He also didn't like that Jareth was watching the girl and licking his lips as if she were something good to eat.

"Sarah," Jareth tapped his fingers on his thigh, "You never did answer my questions." He mused, "Care to voice a few answers while we wait?"

Hoggle's left cheek started to tick.

"What questions?" Sarah asked distractedly as she paced.

"I asked six and received the answer to only two…" two answers that he had filed in his memory for future use. He was watching her pace. "So let's start with my first question, which went unanswered. Are you afraid of me…or yourself?"

The girl stopped pacing and looked at her surroundings. What the hell was she doing? She had allowed him into her house, had claimed him as her beau and had followed him back to the Goblin Realm…she had lost her mind…and now he was demanding answers to the questions he'd asked? "Both." She said at last.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked and pointed out. "Oh that does not count as a question."

"Bastard." She muttered.

He shrugged, "On to unanswered question two, what is it you fear, my being a man or your being a woman?"

Hoggle shifted, now he was looking at Sarah and the tick became a twitch. He silently sent her thoughts to fight answering the question. He closed his eyes and sent the mental message with all his might.

"Jareth," she sighed and tried to voice her deepest concern. "It's being a woman to your man…okay?"

Hoggle groaned. Why was she playing into his hands…had she forgotten all she learned while she traveled the Labyrinth? Had she forgotten who this was?

Jareth nodded, "I see, it's more comfortable to be a little girl to me, is that what you're saying?"

"It's safer." She confessed. "Being a woman…and you…a man… it leads to…."

"Yes, it does." He finished for her.

"You're being impossible." She paced again.

Leaning back, resting his head on the rail he murmured, "Look who's talking."

The room filled with shouts. "I'll take you all on! All at one time, or all at once, it matters not to me… honor demands I vanquish you all!" Sir Didymus raced into the room chasing the six goblins that'd gone to fetch him. In his hand the same staff he'd used to beat Ludo with. Seeing Sarah he stopped short, looked at her, bowed and then looked at her again. "Melady?"

"Hello Sir Didymus." She greeted him fondly.

Turning to Hoggle he whispered tightly, "That is Sarah, isn't it? I mean it looks like me lady… but here…one never knows…" He seemed to fear some kind of trick by the King.

Sarah glared at Jareth, "What did you do?"

"Sorry, Sarah," he said fidgeting with his glove, "Only 20 questions per customer, and yours are all spent." He looked over at the little knight, he cleared his throat and the knight removed his plumed hat and bowed to his King. "Better." Said Jareth, "Now, good Knight, tell me… have you been keeping track of our Drow friends?"

He blinked his one good eye and nodded, "Of course Sire, that is… I was until… well a few hours ago, when they all went stealth… I sent you word….didn't you receive it?" He sent a glare to the six goblins.

Jareth looked at the six goblins that were now hiding behind the little knight. Each was trying to push another one forward. One unlucky goblin with a parchment note got shoved to the front. He nearly crawled to the throne.

"Oh yeah, er… Sire, this note arrived while you were out."

Jareth took the note, but didn't bother to read. "Sir Didymus, the Drow have abducted Sarah's brother; see if you can find out who has employed them." He directed as he stepped down off the dais. "Sarah, might I have the pleasure of showing you my garden? I'm sure you'll find it different from what you are used to back at home."

Home… her mind shudder. HOME! "OH God, what if they call home?" she yelped. "Oh I am so dead…" she closed her eyes and knew, just knew that even as she spoke the words the phone in her parents foyer was ringing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Nobody home**

Robert downed his third martini, far quicker than he'd meant to. If the Davis' noticed they were kind enough not to speak of it. Karen wondered to herself what it was that was plaguing Robert. Ever since they had left the house he'd been antsy. He didn't usually drink martinis with his dinner.

"So, Davis… I take it the contracts are to your liking." Robert placed his glass down rather loudly.

Davis, who felt that Robert was the best legal advice he'd had in years, nodded. "If they were not, I'd have told you."

Mrs. Davis smiled wanly.

Karen was finishing her entrée wondering how long this evening was going to last. If she had to listen to one more anecdote about Kent she would scream. She wiped her lips with the napkin and announced. "I'm going to just give Sarah a buzz and make sure all is well."

"Oh of course all is well," Mrs. Davis patted her hand. "My Kent is there!"

"Still, I think its best that I call." She stood up and took her purse, headed toward the ladies room and what she hoped would be a few moments without the word Kent. She took a seat in the ladies lounge, and took a deep breath. From her purse she pulled coins and after catching her breathe, she moved to where the public phone stood on the wall. She dialed her home number and listened as it rung. Two… three….six… twelve…Karen hung up, took the change and dialed again. When twelve rings went unanswered she whispered. "That's odd." She pocketed the change and returned to the table.

Robert looked up, "And?"

"No answer… nobody's home." Karen said quietly.

"Oh Kent and Sarah are most likely sitting on the patio, it's such a lovely night." Mrs. Davis said with a wink.

Mr. Davis chuckled, thinking of his son putting moves on that pretty little girl. "I'm sure they are fine."

Something was not sitting well with Robert though, and he felt at odds with it. After all, hadn't it be he who had engineered the evening? He looked at Karen, moved to her ear and whispered. "Give it ten minutes and call again." He commanded firmly.

Karen nodded and looked at the couple they were dinning with. "Shall we order dessert?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent, disheveled and sweating, looked at the girl with hair in her eyes. She looked at him with a lust satisfied expression on her young and beautiful face. He smiled back. "Oh that feels better." He teased. "Kasey, you sure know how to welcome a guy!" He lit a cigarette and took a long drawl.

The girl sat up and snatched the cigarette out of his fingers and also drew off it. "Glad you're pleased." She said in a lusty tone. "It's easy to welcome you… spread legs and you're happy."

"Damn right." He laughed taking back his smoke. "So what would you like to do, now that we've taken care of business?"

"Hey they have an exhibit of late season night blooms down at the old square by the park. I'd love to see it." Kasey told him lounging back and wondering if he would want another go round after.

"Ok, we've got lots of time… I told Sarah to tell my folks I remembered a pervious engagement." Kent started to button up his shirt again.

"I can't believe your dad sticking you with Simple Sarah.." Kasey took the cigarette again and blew rings. "She's so boring…"

"Her boyfriend doesn't seem to think so." Kent remarked dryly.

"Boyfriend?" Kasey's brown eyes lit with excitement at gossip. "She's got a boy friend? Since when? Are you sure?"

Kent pulled the smoke from her fingers. "Met him myself tonight…he…showed up…and I didn't believe she had a guy…nearly had egg on my face…" He told the girl.

Kasey laughed. "That will teach you to keep your pecker where it belongs….So what's he like?"

Kent shrugged and said. "Blond."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Davis was telling another jock story about his son when Karen excused herself again. She had a sudden dislike for Kent and his tales of conquest. "Come on, answer." She said as the phone rang and rang. When there was no answer again she hung up and began to worry. It was not like Sarah to let the phone ring, something had to be wrong.

Robert looked up and cut off Davis as he was speaking. "Well?"

She sat down and looked at Robert, "Nobody home." She whispered.

Davis lit his cigar. "Oh come now, they must be outside…I'm sure things are fine…"

Mrs. Davis nodded, "After all, my Kent is there."

Karen frowned, now sure she didn't like Kent…

Robert took Karen's hand, "Do you want to go home?"

Before Karen could answer Davis cleared his throat. "We've got to see that display tonight is the last night…tomorrow they tear it up….It's that night blooming thing… and it's just down the block here, at the old town square."

Seeing the look of excitement on Mrs. Davis' face, Karen sighed. "I'll try again from the square… maybe they are out on the patio…. I told you to have a phone extension put out there. No one can hear the phone from out there…." She looked over at Robert. "I would like to see the exhibit."

Davis puffed on his cigar. "It's settled! We'll see the exhibit and have coffee in the park."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kent walked with Kasey as his side, his hand on her bottom for all the world to see. They greeted other young people who were not at the dance. Kasey spread the gossip of Sarah and her blond stud muffin.

"From what Kent said," She told Marla her best friend and fellow gossip, "He's a real doll and he told Kent that he and Sarah were already on… friendly terms if you get my drift." She giggled.

Marla blinked, "Sarah? Sarah Williams…. The Sarah Williams who sticks her nose up at every guy in our class?"

"One and the same…" Kasey laughed, "Kent says she must be putting out to keep a guy like that."

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." Marla laughed just a haughty.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two couples finished dessert, and headed toward the crowds that had gathered on the sidewalks of the old towne square. The square had been decorated with massive pots that contained the night blooming plants. There were trellises and arbors with vines that also were covered in night blooms.

"Oh it smells like heaven here!" Remarked Mrs. Davis with childlike wonder. "It's so beautiful."

Karen too had to admit it was lovely, and she would have enjoyed it a lot more if she had not had Sarah and Toby on her mind. "I'm going to try calling again." She said as they passed a booth. "Just give me five minutes" she moved to the booth, placed her pocketed coins in the slot and dialed.

Davis wore a tired look. "Is she going to do that all night long?"

"She does every time we go out;" Confided Robert looking for an excuse.

Davis muttered to him as he moved closer. "It would seem she does not trust my son…"

"It's not that." Robert said quickly not wanting to offend his client and friend. "She's just been nervous ever since the boy was born… hard labor… so many miscarriages… you understand."

Davis cursed himself for having forgotten that Toby was a bit of a miracle baby where Karen had been concerned. He had forgotten how truly frail Karen was and that she'd been able to carry the baby to term was nothing short of a miracle. "I am sorry, old man… completely skipped my mind… Out side of being a bit…over cautious…is she alright?"

Robert nodded absently. "She's back to her old self."

Karen approached them. "Still no answer!" she said now not hiding her worry. "Robert something is wrong…Sarah would never just go out!"

Mrs. Davis patted Karen's arm. "Oh now, dear… My…."

"Don't!" Karen shot the warning darkly at the other woman. "Don't you dare say your Kent is there one more time!" she snapped viciously.

Mrs. Davis, taken aback, gulped. Mr. Davis placed a hand on his wife's arm to comfort her.

Robert had turned ashen and no one had noticed. "Kent." He whispered.

Karen hearing the name looked at her husband, then the direction he was staring daggers at. "Kent." She fumed.

Mr. Davis turned, seeing his son behaving rather bawdily with some little hussy frowned. "Kent!" He snapped.

Mrs. Davis looked over and promptly fainted.

Robert stalked over to the young man in the crowd who was supposed to be sitting in the Williams' parlor. "Kent Davis! What the hell are you doing here? Where are Sarah and Toby?"

Kent's face lost its smirk, and he looked at a loss for words. Kasey promptly spoke up.

"Sarah's at home, with her boyfriend…they kicked poor Kent here out." She wound her arm over his, ignoring his parents glares.

Robert, eyes ablaze moved closer to the boy. "You'd better tell me what's what boy, and you better talk fast."

"Who do you think you are?" Kasey demanded as if she were talking to another teen her own age instead of an adult, or someone's parent. "Back off."

Karen grabbed the girl and glared at her. "Don't you understand the safety of our son and daughter is at stake!"

The fury in Karen's eye broke though to Kasey, and her smart assed mask fell away. "Tell them everything you told me." She turned to Kent and urged him.

Kent ran a hand though his thick hair. "Sarah and I had dinner… and she kept saying she was expecting this guy to come over… I thought she was just trying to puff herself up… make herself look more tempting to me…" He stammered, seeing his father he didn't want to say he'd tried to put the moves on the girl. "We were arguing in your foyer… the door bell rang…she answered the door and threw her arms around this blond guy…. She said he was her beau! That he just had not met you yet… but they've been seeing each other a while from what I could see….I figured three was a crowd….so…. I cut out."

Karen had to be held back as she screamed at the boy. "You left Sarah at home with a stranger?" She turned to Mrs. Davis and sneered. "Oh yes, my Sarah is save…Kent is there with her!" She looked at Robert, "Call a taxi, I want to go home!"

Davis looked at Robert, "I could drive you home."

Shaking his head, Robert hailed one of the few cabs in town that evening. "No, stay and enjoy the display." He glared over at Kent, "Young man, you had best pray my daughter and my so are safe and sound at home… we've not been able to reach them on the phone."

Kasey murmured something and Kent nudged her to be quite.

Karen got into the cab and sat fuming as Robert gave the directions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The front door of the Williams house was unlocked, and slightly ajar. The lights were on in the parlor and so was the stereo. Karen ran up the stairs two at a time and when she reached the room where Toby should be sleeping she let out a strangled cry of anguish. The room was a shambles, there was a big red ugly stain of the floor. The bedding was shredded and things looked like quite a struggle had taken place.

Robert saw her come to the stairs, her face was paper white. "He's not here… the room… Robert, my baby… where's my baby…where's my Sarah?"

Robert shook his head as he dialed the police. "This is Robert Williams… I'd like to report a break-in…missing…yes something is missing…My daughter and my son."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **_**Two out of three**_

Jareth shook his head, "I knew I'd forgotten something!"

"I'm dead…just shoot me now… dip me in the bog or drop me in an oubliette." Sarah crumpled to the floor. "I'm dead… they're gonna fry me when I get back… If I get back…."

Hoggle began to wring his hands. "Well help her!" He shouted to his king.

Jareth was knelt beside Sarah, "I promise you, this will all be straitened out." He helped her to her feet, "While we wait for Didymus…allow me to show you my garden." His voice was soothing, and it had a calming effect on the upset girl.

Hoggle began to fume, "I said help her, not sweep her off her pins!"

Sarah didn't hear Hoggle; the anguish she was feeling was gently swept away by Jareth. She accepted his hand and followed him out of the throne room. The gnomish man began to follow, but found his feet glued to the floor. Sarah didn't hear the protests as Jareth opened the door and led her to the garden.

It was just after sunset, and the night bloomers had begun to awaken. The moon was on the rise and it was a clear pleasantly cool evening. The seasons in the Labyrinth were milder than the seasons of Sarah's home. She was swept up in the magical moment. Angle trumpets, night blooming Jasmine, night blooming lilies, and night scented Stock, not to mention the evening primrose were all just awakening. The heady scent filled the air, giving Sarah a feeling of being in heaven. The verity of plants in Jareth's garden was astounding. Marvelous ground covers, remarkable vines, and incredible succulents filled the garden not to mention the trees and topiaries.

Sarah watched as moths played over the primrose and then dipped down in a sensual dance of pollination. She blushed slightly, embarrassed by what she was witnessing, yet unable to look away. "It's beautiful." She commented to the man standing at her side.

Picking a single bloom from one of the night orchids, he placed the blossom in Sarah's hand. "It pales compared to you."

Sarah could not meet his eyes, "You shouldn't speak like that… not to me…" she took a few paces from his side, her attention on a small fountain that was hidden in a corner of the garden. It splashed playfully and looked a peace.

"Sarah." His voice caressed her name.

Looking back at him over her shoulder she could not help but see how well he fit in the surroundings. He looked nearly as beautiful in the moonlight as the blooms of his garden. "I don't belong here." She lamented.

Moving to her side, he gazed at her with indulgent and sensitive eyes. "You, Sarah, belong everywhere. You are breathtaking here in my garden, a rare and precious bloom." He placed one gloved hand under her chin. "Come, let us speak…frankly to one another here in the moonlight. No harsh rays of sunlight to blind us…only the Luna… to guide us."

"Speak of what?" She shivered as his hand stroke her jaw line.

"Let us return to the questions you've left unanswered… I have not yet used up my questions." He let his hand slid down to her shoulder and he guided her to a seat in the arbor of night blooms. "You've not given me answers… so, Sarah…. Do you taunt all the men who pursue you?"

Again unable to meet his gaze she looked toward the angle trumpets, "Men don't pursue me."

"Perhaps they have not become aware that you are… a child no more." Jareth suggested.

Sarah chuckled. "Oh I think it's just the opposite. I'm seen as too much a child. A girl who prefers playing dress-up in a park with a dog for her companion… a girl who'd rather read fairy stories than play grab ass in the back seat of a car…" she pursed her lips. "I prefer to be seen as a child, truth be told."

"Go on." He urged softly.

"See my parents are divorced… and then Daddy was not happy with just me in the house… he married Karen…." Sarah felt the rush of anger and confusion. "Why would I want to be an adult? Look at how they treat each other! There is no happily ever after! No, I don't want that." She stood up, moved deeper into the darkness of the arbor. "If that's what being an adult is like you can keep it, I want no part of it. I prefer my fairy stories and make believe world."

"Sarah," Jareth spoke carefully. "Even fairy stories don't always have happy endings."

She nodded, "I know." Her hand rubbed her brow, "I know."

He moved toward her, "Here, in the Underground…" He let his words flow like the soft breath he breathed upon her now. "You'll find… someone true…." He watched as the words of Fae song slipped past her defenses and found a home in her soul.

Sarah closed her eyes, "Someone true…" she repeated softly, swaying slightly.

Jareth's hands came to rest on her waist; he steadied her, a smile on his lips. "Sarah, why do you fight so hard this attraction between us?"

Resting her head against the chest she knew was behind her, she sighed. "I fear I could lose my soul in you."

Jareth looked down at the young woman, fresh and unknowing and yet so aware. "Yes, sweetness you most likely would." He agreed as his arms enfolded her, "Ah but what a lovely way to lose ones self."

"I wouldn't know." Her voice sounded bitter. "I use to envy Mother and Daddy… they were so passionate about each other when I was younger…. Before Mother began doing stage work… It was like they could not… get enough of each other."

'I can well understand that.' He thought to himself as he listened to her open her soul.

"I use to watch them, when Daddy would come home...They would spend hours dancing in our parlor… they couldn't bear not touching! They were so much in love… and so… hungry for each other." She began to shudder with the memory. "So much in love… and then… it was gone." Her voice broke. "Mother did a play…and Jeremy was her costar… I walked in on them hugging in her dressing room…Mother told me that all the stage people were… friendly like that to each other. But it was more… and I knew it was… I just didn't want to accept that it was more." She turned, buried her face in the chest of the Goblin King. "She loved Daddy, and then she didn't… then she loved… Jeremy… and she left…me." She sobbed.

Jareth held her close, "Sarah."

She sniffed. "How could she be so breathlessly in love with Daddy one day and Jeremy the next?" She pleaded to know. Rage filled her voice, "I made myself a promise, I was never going to allow that to happen to me! I promised that I would never love anyone more than I loved myself…."

Taken aback, Jareth stared down at the young woman in his arms. "Sarah…."

"But I broke that vow…" She sobbed pitifully. "I love Toby more than I love myself…my baby brother means more to me…" she looked up at Jareth her eyes swamped by tears. "Help me find him… help me bring him home, again."

Jareth felt his heart melt, "Dearest," He promised with soft words. "I promise you we will rescue the boy." Sarah rested her face on his chest. He quietly stood in the garden pondering the truths she'd confessed. "Listen to me, Sarah. Giving in to the attraction is risky… yes, you could lose your soul… but you could also gain so much more… You must learn to trust, and you must learn to risk."

"I risked all to save Toby before…." She murmured.

"This is not for Toby, sweetheart, this risk is for you…for your heart…for love." He sighed. "Admit there is an attraction… that's the first step."

Sarah looked up, and into the eyes of the Fae King. "Admit there's an attraction… ok… I can do that… I admit that I want you… what girl wouldn't? I mean look at you… you're gorgeous even if you weren't a Fae King! You'd be gorgeous…"

Pleased he growled softly in the back of his throat. "I want you, Sarah… what man wouldn't? You are a beauty, and have wit, and will and strength. Oh yes, you are everything a man wants." His hands caressed her tenderly. "Your beauty is more than just how you appear; it is deep as your soul…" He took a breath, calming the intense feelings that could overpower his senses. "Now, Sarah…admit you need me."

"I need you." She said despondently. "I need you to help me get Toby back… I can't do it alone…I know that… I'm fighting forces I have no power to match…Yes, I need you….damn you." She disentangled herself from his embrace. "But I don't want to need you…Hell, I don't want to want you either."

Her anger and pain went deeper than Jareth had suspected. He wondered for a moment if that was what had called to him. He knew she'd felt unwanted, but he was suspecting it was far deeper than that. "Well," He mused. "I need you Sarah…and like it or not, I will celebrate that fact!"

"Celebrate needing me?" she scoffed. "That's a laugh…" she motioned around the garden. "Look at what you've achieved without me… you don't need me, Jareth."

"I need you," He snapped at her. "I need you like flowers need rain… I need you like all living things need air! You are part of my very soul, and you will never be free of that."

Sarah turned her back on him, her arms akimbo, and she began to tap her foot in irritation. "No? Just watch me Goblin King…"

"One day, sweet Sarah… one day you are going to open your eyes and admit you love me." He growled darkly. "You are going to lose your very soul to that love, my dear."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder. "Don't hold your breath, Goblin King." She turned away from him. "I don't believe in speaking words of love, you'll never hear those words pass my lips." She shivered, "I've had enough of your garden… I'm going back inside the castle." She quickly left the garden of night blooming plants.

Jareth watched her leave, his eyes darkened and he tilted his head slightly as he watched her rush from the truth. "Well," he sighed as he spoke to the night, "Two out of three's not bad." He smiled to himself. "You want me, and you need me... you don't like it, but you have admitted it…aloud…to yourself and to me… I can wait for you to realize you love me…" Taking one last look at the garden he too returned to the castle.

Sarah had taken a seat on the steps to his throne, her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. She looked troubled, and when he stepped up past her she looked tempted to bite his ankle. "How much longer do you think?" She asked once he had settled in the throne.

"Not much longer." He said confidently. "Sir Didymus understands the importance of us reaching your brother swiftly."

Sarah straightened up, and looked up at him. "Ok, maybe I've missed something…" she hesitated in her questioning. "Besides wanting to get Toby back, is there another reason to reach him swiftly?"

"Many." Confessed the King, "Sarah this is not your mundane world… this is the Underground."

"I know that…" She protested.

His gloved hand came to her lips and silenced her. "Sarah…think about it… remember all the stories you've read over the years..."

"You're worried about the Drow keeping him!" She gasped.

"Drow don't keep prisoners." He said softly, but with enough harshness to the tone that she got what he was fearful of.

"Jareth." She reached for his hand. "We have to get him back."

"We will." He promised.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Didymus pondered the information he'd gathered. It was not good news, and he was worried about how to break the news to the King. In a way he was very glad Sarah was there, after all she would keep the King wanting to keep control.

He entered the castle and growled softly at the goblins that upon his entry came toward him. They backed off as quickly, and he proceeded toward the throne room. He saw Sarah sitting on the stairs of the throne, her one hand resting on the King's knee, the other in his hand. She was looking up at him, and clearly she was listening intently to his words. The King for his part was holding her face in one hand and her hand in the other. His expression was nearly as intent as the girls. Didymus sensed there was something between the two that had gone unperceived before, and now was refusing to be denied. He wished he didn't have to intrude on so private a moment.

"Sire," He bowed to the King, his hat in his hand.

Sarah looked over her shoulder, her hand still in the King's. "News?" she asked hopefully.

"Bad news, I fear my lady." He addressed her softly before he turned to look at the King. "I have been unable to find out who it was that employed our Drow… but I have learned why they were open to such an employment."

Jareth was certain he was not going to like the news. "Why?"

"It seems, Sire that someone has abducted their Lolthian God Figure." The little Knight said with sadness.

"When?" Jareth gasped. "Why were we not made aware of this?"

Hoggle spat out the answered, "Jareth you know the Drow! They are secretive! Sneaky and underhanded! They never tell us willingly what's going on…"

Sir Didymus nodded in agreement with the assessment. "Up until now, they've kept pretty much to themselves since they settled in the cavers and abandoned mines. We've left them alone and they have given us the same…courtesy. Until now it's all be very civil with them."

"Who would steel the Lolthian God Figure?" Jareth pondered.

"What is a Lolthian God Figure?" Sarah asked feeling out in left field.

Jareth looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time, and remembering she was there. "Lolth is the Goddess the Drow worship."

"The God Figure is a spider." Hoggle said as he began to pace.

"A spider?" She said in disgust.

"A big spider…" Hoggle spread his hands before him dramatically.

"A big spider? Sarah frowned and shivered. "How big?"

"Enormous," whispered Sir Didymus. "Glass…"

Sarah looked up at Jareth, "A big glass spider? What would anyone what with a big glass spider?"

"Crystal actually, Sarah," Jareth sighed. "And it's very powerful."

"Hold it, you're telling me that someone stole a big crystal spider…." She held up her hand.

"Sarah, a living Crystal Spider… with eyes that see…everything… it is said the crystal webs they spin can be used to see the future or the past… and their venom… is often used to turn living beings into… crystal sculptures. The Lolthian Spiders are said to be descended from Lolth herself."

"Yet someone just waltzed in and walked off with one?" She lifted a brow. "And the Drow didn't even notice?"

"Do we have any idea of when it happened?"

"Within the last fortnight, Sire," Sir Didymus answered.

Jareth nodded. "Someone took the God Figure, and someone else used the knowledge of that theft to make them pliable." He looked down at Sarah. "How would you like to pay a call on the Priestess of the Drow?"

Sarah stood up, "When do we leave?"

The Goblin King also rose; he gazed on Sarah with satisfaction and a measure of smugness. "We shall leave as soon as you've changed… you see, Sarah…in Drow society the female is superior to the male… and Toby being your brother…"

Sarah nodded, understanding. "Demands for him would carry more weight coming from me?"

"Precisely;" He conceded. "But you must change out of the mundane garments you came her in. you will be seeing the Priestess Lua not as Sarah Williams, but as Sarah, the Champion of the Labyrinth, and must dress accordingly." He held a hand out to her, "Come, I'll show you to a chamber where you may…change."

Hoggle waited until the girl had left the throne room, then he walked over to the little Knight. "What else did you learn?"

"The boy is alive…for now…" the Knight confided.

"Thank God…" Hoggle looked around the room; wanting to be sure they were not being observed. "I'm not sure which of those two would be more upset, Jareth or Sarah, if something was to befall the boy." He sighed. "We are going to have to go with them… Ludo has just begun his hibernation…so he'll be of no help…"

Didymus halted the Dwarf with a hand. "I have the utmost of faith in our Lady…but…." He faltered. "Do you really think she's up to matching wits with a Drow Priestess?"

Hoggle gulped, "She has to be."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth opened the door to a chamber, not a bed chamber, but a sort of dressing room. "You'll find what you need in that wardrobe." He directed. "I will return in about half an hour. I will change and see to the perpetrations for our journey."

Before he could leave Sarah took his hands. "I know it's asking a lot, but could you…assure me….."

Jareth pulled her toward him, tipped her face up so her eyes met his. "I will not rest until Toby is back with us." He told her. "I will never allow harm to befall him or you." He brushed his lips softly to hers. "Is that assurance enough?"

"It will do." She breathed in his scent. "Do all Fae smell as good as you?" she asked dreamily.

"No," He murmured to her. Remembering the fleeting time and the boy to be rescued he pulled back. "Dress, I will return in half an hour."

Sarah looked toward the wardrobe. "How will I know what to wear?"

"You'll know." He told her with a smile. "I'll send a maid in to help you." He raised her hands and kissed them then departed.

Sarah turned her attentions to the large wardrobe, and opened the carved doors. He was right, she knew what to wear. The only thing in the huge container was one set of clothes and they looked like they had been tailored for her alone. "I guess this is what the well dressed Champion wears to a meeting with a Lolth Priestess." Sarah muttered as she took the outfit out of the wardrobe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Blinded by the Light**

True to his word Jareth returned in exactly one half hour. He had changed and was wearing his full Goblin King regalia including the breastplate leather that he'd worn the first time Sarah had laid eyes upon him. Sarah was wearing a similar garment, under which she wore a flowing skirt of midnight blue. Her Poet shirt had been exchanged for a linen shift that doubled as a slip under the skirt. The leather garment held the same pattern on it that was on Jareth's. He looked at her with a delighted and satisfied expression on his face. He handed her a pair of gloves and picked up the cloak that matched his and attached it to her doublet with the easy of years of practice.

"You look wonderful."He commented softly.

"I feel silly." She said looking down at the keen boots that were a match to his.

"You'll get use to it."He teased taking her hand and leading her back toward the entry of the castle. "Sir Didymus and Hoggle are waiting for us."

Sarah followed, "Waiting for us?"

"Well you didn't think we were going with out escort, did you?" he teased.

"You didn't seem to worry about escorts the last time I was in your Kingdom." Sarah teased back.

Jareth paused. "The last time you were in the Labyrinth…. And that my love is but one part of my Kingdom. Protocol being as it is, it would be…most unseemly and unsuitable for me to show up at the Lair of the Drow with a beauty such as you without escort."

"Is it your reputation you're worried about or mine?" She challenged.

Jareth smiled, "Sarah, if there was no emergency, I'd be forgetting all about both our reputations and I'd have my wicked way with you in the middle of the throne room." He growled in an aroused state of mind. "However…"He shook it off as quickly as he'd fallen prey to it. "We've a child to save."

Sarah fussed with the cloak, "How far do we have to travel and how are we traveling?"

At the entry of the castle Jareth paused and pointed to the steeds awaiting them, "The usual means… winged horse."

Sarah came to a halt having slammed into his back. "What?" she yelped and peeped around his side. "Oh my …God!" she walked past him with her mouth fully open. "Are they real?"

"Of course," Jareth nearly skipped down the stairs and mounted his steed with ease. "Quickly Sarah, if you please." He said impatiently.

Sarah approached the one rider less beast. She took a hold of its mouth piece and addressed the beast. "You don't hurt me, I won't hurt you, got it?"

"Got it." The horse said back.

Sarah looked over at Jareth. "It talks?" when he nodded she moved to the stirrup. "I should have known." She mounted and looked at the King, "Does it have a name?"

"You're mount is called Fairwind." The King told her.

"Fairwind, forgive my importance." She addressed the noble beast.

He turned his head and blinked, "Forgiven…" he bobbed his head.

Sarah looked at Jareth. "Lead on."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bel entered the mediation chamber. "The Goblin King is on his way, my Lady."

"I know." Lua sighed. "The power of the web is still strong." Her long dark elegant fingers were soft on the fragile crystal strands that made up the web. Another's touch might not have been able to even come near the delicate and easily broken spun crystal web. Priestess' had a touch like no other.

Bel felt her pain, even if it was unspoken. "WE will see to the return of our God Figure." He promised.

"It may be too late already." Lamented the Priestess, "She was near her time, if she is not in her web to lay…the next generation may be lost."

"Lolth would never allow…" He began to speak.

Red eyes bore into him; her eyes were a different shade of red from the rest of the community. The sign of her Priesthood, and her mark of distinction. "Don't speak of things you know nothing about!" she warned harshly. "I have seen the disfavor that Lolth can dish out! Not all Drow are favored…."

Bel fell to his knees. "Forgive me, Lady Lua…I forgot myself."

The Priestess looked at the male before her with contempt. Once she had considered him as acceptable as a bedmate, now he merely disgusted her. "Go, see to the guards." She ordered turning her back on him.

When she was alone, she allowed herself to lament again. The loss of the Lolthian Spider was bad enough, but to lose the next generation was a burden unbearable to her. How someone could have entered the web was still a mystery to her. She touched the crystal and whispered. "Where are you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth lamented that it was night and Sarah was unable to see how beautiful his kingdom was from this vantage point. However he did notice she was seemingly invigorated by the flight. Her eyes were filled with excitement at flying in the star filled sky. He had to admit, in the moonlight, and the starlight she was most breathtaking. He promised himself silently that one day he'd show her the entire kingdom at night.

Hoggle kept his eyes on Sarah, knowing this was a new experience for her. He was still not sure the king was all good intentions. He was certain he didn't like the way Jareth kept eyeing Sarah. 'Tomcat in heat!' he thought to himself as he kept close to the girl. 'He'd eat her alive if no one were keeping watch.'

Sir Didymus, a bit rusty at riding flying horses, was having more trouble with his mount. He lamented to the king as they neared the mountains that he could not have _**Ambrocious**_ with him.

Jareth led them toward the mountains and landed his mount in a clearing near a cave entrance that resembled the mouth of a great beast. "Looks like we are expected," he observed the guards at the cavern opening, "Sarah, at my side if you please."

She didn't think to protest but moved to stand with the King. Looking at the dark skinned creatures in armor at the opening she whispered. "Drow?"

Jareth nodded and extended his arm expecting her to place her hand on his. A moment later, when she had, he moved forward. As they neared the entrance he addressed the guard he knew to be the one in charge. "Tell Priestess Lua that the Goblin King and the Champion of the Labyrinth wish to speak with her."

Bel looked down his elegant nose at the female dressed in armor and having a hand on the King's arm. "I see no champion." He said icily.

"Perhaps your sight is impaired," Suggested Jareth just as coldly.

The Drow warrior looked from the girl to the man who was his equal in size and at his eye level. "I will inform the Priestess of your request of audience."

Sarah waited until the man had entered the cavern and turned to Jareth. "He was rather rude to you."

"They do not consider me their King." He shrugged. "So they don't believe they need be polite or respectful."

"I see." She said softly. "Still…."

"Still," he repeated.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus stood with the King and Sarah. Both on the alert, knowing the Drow moved swiftly in the dark and were not to be trusted. Hoggle had heard tales of the murderous deeds of rouge Drow, and he worried about Sarah being in the company of such evil beings.

Sarah for her part retained the stance she had taken, her face was composed and her posture erect. The wind moved her cloak, just as it moved the King's and she knew that together they gave a most dynamic compelling presence. Nothing could have changed the posture she'd taken on, nothing.

They stood there in the night for a long time. "They are trying to humiliate us." Hoggle observed. "They want to make us uncomfortable, they are hoping for a mistake." He warned.

"I'm aware," Jareth said in a quiet bored voice.

Sarah glanced up at him and graced him with a smile. "Lovely evening," She commented as if they were merely out for a stroll.

"Lovely company," He replied.

Bel came out of the cavern, it was clear he'd been watching them from the opening on the orders of the Priestess. "Lady Lua will see you... But just you and the Champion… these others must wait here," Snapped the man.

Jareth nodded and addressed Hoggle. "You know what to do, if I don't return."

"Aye, sire." Hoggle bowed.

Sir Didymus growled at the guard and barred his teeth.

Sarah walked easily at the side of the Goblin King as they entered the cavern. Silently she kept watch as they were led down the passage to where the Priestess would be awaiting them. She looked at the walls, decorated with strange markings. At first the markings meant little to her, but bit by bit they caught her attention. She kept her face schooled as she began to read the glyphs.

Lua awaited them in the mediation chamber; she stood before the great web of crystal strands and had ordered the lights kept dim. What light there was sparkled in the web and danced about the room. Her face was a dark cold mask of indifference as the Goblin King entered. "King Jareth." She greeted him formally, but her eyes were on the female at his side. "Kind of you to call."

"Lady Lua…." He bowed to her as protocol demanded. "I understand you've lost a spider, damned careless of you." His words were icy and their truth stung.

Lua turned her attention from the girl to him. "It is not your concern."

"It is my concern, madam!" He snapped back. "You or one of your representatives should have come to me."

"What ever for?" she scoffed then scolded him. "We are not under your rule, remember?"

"You reside within my boarders," He reminded her.

"For now," she agreed. She looked at the female again. "You are the champion?"

"I am," Sarah said not bothering to bow. Her hand on Jareth's showed no sign of tension, but was relaxed and she looked at the woman with obsidian skin with mild amusement.

"I'd have thought you'd be…more…" Lua commented.

"More what?" asked Sarah.

"Just…more," her disappointment was evident. "She hardly seems worth what you've paid." She commented to Jareth before turning her backs on them to signal the end of the audience.

Before Jareth could move or reply Sarah sighed, "Ah but I'm not the one who lost a Lolthian Spider on my watch…and so close to it's time of lying." She hooded her eyes, and added in the best imitation of the Goblin King, "pity."

Jareth let his eyes drift to her for a moment then back to Lua. "The spider was ready to lay?"

The Priestess glared at the female standing across from her and nodded. "Indeed." She then returned to her bored stance. "Again, it is of no concern of yours."

"I beg to differ." He stated. "If she is not in her web, the young ones will feed on what ever is in their path. I can not have that…however it would go against my nature to allow the destruction of so rare a creature… so you see Priestess it is my concern."

Sarah was looking beyond the woman to the web behind her. "Is that where the spider was taken from?"

Lua nodded, "It is." she sighed.

Sarah moved closer, and then looked about the room, "and the entry we came though is the only one into this chamber?" Again the dark elf nodded. Sarah frowned. "Smoke and mirrors." She whispered taking her hand off Jareth's sleeve and walking to where the web stood. She looked to the doorway and then looked around the web. "I know it's here…" she moved carefully, not wanting to disturb the spun strands of crystal. "Button button.." she muttered as she inspected the area. Then she found what she was looking for. "Lady Lua, did you ever notice that indentation in the ceiling?" The Priestess looked up; her eyes accustomed to the dark saw what it was Sarah was pointing out. "I'd dare say that's how your spider was lured away." She looked at the stunned Drow female. "And I'll lay odd that the one who hired you to steal my brother from his room is the one who pilfered your spider." She stepped back. "I'll guarantee you that that indentation is part of a tunnel that allowed sunlight in, and blinded by the light your spider was rendered helpless."

"You think a little sunlight could render the Lolthian Spider helpless?" the Priestess sneered.

Sarah nodded, "Yep. I'm thinking all your people would be helpless in the sunlight."

Jareth amused by her deduction let her take over the conversation.

Lua pursed her thin purple lips, "I see my original assessment of you was… mistaken." She regarded Sarah with new interest and the respect due an advisory who was one's equal. "You are more observant than most of the mortals we've encountered." Lua spoke more respectfully to the girl. "You believe that we've been… hoodwink deceived by the one who employed us…. You may be right… in our venture to retrieve the God Figure; we may have overlooked the obvious." The Priestess touched the web with her gentle fingers. "You are the Champion of the Labyrinth," she said in an aside. "I offer you, mistress, the chance to prove your ability and perhaps secure an alliance with the Drow… if you find and return our Spider before she has laid her hatch… I will see to it the boy is returned to you unharmed. If not…" she shrugged. "It will not matter."

Sarah nodded, "Who hired you?"

"I am not at liberty to give his name." Lua said with a grim expression.

Jareth shook his head; again before he could speak Sarah extended her hand. "Deal."

Lua looked at the hand, and placed hers in it. "Deal."

Sarah looked at Jareth, "Let's go, we are finished here." She walked out of the room past guards who were shocked at the brazen behavior of the mortal female. One of them said something in the old Drow tongue and was rewarded with a scoffing laugh. Jareth waited until they passed though the entrance and back into the night to speak.

"Did you think that wise? To accept the challenge?" He asked a bit miffed.

"Yep… I thought it better than looking weak before my enemy." She stated.

"That's Goblin thinking." He laughed as he placed a hand to her shoulder. "But Sarah, she didn't give you any information…"

"She didn't need to…" She looked around and pulled the King closer. "I got all I need from the glyphs on the walls."

Hoggle gulped hard, "You can read Drow?"

"So it would seem," Sarah nodded. "It was amazing, when we walked in; I thought they were just designs... all of a sudden I was reading them."

"Glyphs of the Drow are most difficult to decipher, Lady Sarah," Cautioned the little Knight.

"It was wonderful and weird…" she looked at Jareth. "It was their history, from the time they arrived on the mountain right up to and including the abduction of the King's golden boy." She poked the King's shoulder. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling my brother that!"

Jareth lifted her high into the air. "Sarah, I could kiss you." Slowly he lowered her to where her lips were within his reach. "In fact…" He tilted his head and took her lips with his. He placed her on her feet again and moved toward his mount. "Where are we off to?" He asked.

"Well that depends," she said walking to her mount. "Who is Liam Nightshade?" All three turned to Sarah with wide eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Liam Nightshade?" croaked Sir Didymus.

"Nightshade," Hoggle groaned.

Jareth winced each time the name was mentioned. "Well that's just what I need…" He said harshly. He looked over at Sarah, "Liam Nightshade is a Dream Weaver…. His forte is nightmares….and he's been the bane of my existence for only about two hundred years!" He softened his reaction when he saw he was upsetting Sarah. "He's always had it in for me because I didn't support his bid for the Dream Weaver throne. I supported she who is now empress."

Sarah raised a brow, "She?"

Both Hoggle and Sir Didymus bowed their heads. "Empress Ardella…"

Again Sarah repeated, "She?"

Cockily Jareth sighed. "Ah yes… _**SHE**_." He motioned Sarah to mount. "We have a very long ride ahead of us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 .Dream Weaver**

Jareth watched Sarah from the corner of his eye, her reaction to his reference to the Empress had surprised him. More than that, it delighted him no end. Sarah in that one word and the way she spoke it had given him more hope than he could have believed was possible. She cared, and whether or not she wanted to admit it, it was there. He smiled; Sarah cared… now all he had to do was get her to admit to loving him before the end of this escapade.

Sarah wondered why it was she was having such an avid and entrenched reaction to the mention of the Empress Ardella. She didn't even know the woman; there was no reason to feel so… strongly about her. She stole a glance at the King, and wondered just how well he was acquainted with this Empress. Just because he'd supported her claim to the throne didn't mean anything, did it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Great Hall in the Dream Weavers' Palace was filled with a myriad of weavers from every nation of the mortal realm. The Weavers' Court was in session and the Empress was hearing the appeal. She sat in the throne uneasily these days. Even she could feel something was dreadfully wrong. This day there seemed to be far more formal requests for protection from the wrath of the legions that Liam Nightshade had amassed. The Hall of Weavers were protesting that Liam had found a way to tangle their threads… He was becoming a problem that would have to be dealt with if she was going to retain her throne.

"Riders approach!" the cry from a sentinel was heard.

Ardella rose to her feet, "Clear the court," she commanded compellingly. The weavers began to file out, they knew the Empress would protect the weavers and their talents with her last dying breath if need be. Her attendants remained standing guard over the Empress. She prepared herself to face whom ever it was who had come to her realm.

The Major Domo for her court raised his staff and brought it down with a loud thud. "Jareth, Goblin King and Lord of the Labyrinth doth beg audience." He cried out.

The Empress' face changed slightly, kind thoughts and pleasant memories rushed forward. "He may enter." She said and leaned back upon her wondrous crystal throne. Above her the threads of dreams of long ago vibrated in sweet harmony. "Welcome, King Jareth… what takes you from your boarders?" She held out her hand, a gesture she held in reserve for very few.

Jareth approached, bowed and took her offered hand. "Ardella, how well you look my dear. Thank you for agreeing to see us."

She smiled at the courtly gesture and as he bowed noticed the girl standing with trembling lower lip behind him. The young woman was looking at the throne and appeared to be appropriately intimidated. "Who is this?" she asked softly her eyes never leaving Sarah's face.

Jareth turned to his side and motioned Sarah forward, "Empress Ardella, this is Sarah Williams, the Champion of the Labyrinth."

The Empress of Dreams closed her eyes and quickly found the girl. "Ah yes… I recall you now." She opened her eyes and studied the girl. "You're not at all as I thought you'd be."

Sarah was not sure how to react. "What were you expecting?"

The Empress let her eyes slide toward the King, "Someone a bit more…grandiose….perhaps." She stood up, moved toward Sarah and put one finger under her chin. "You don't resemble your dreams very much, do you?"

"Ardella!" Jareth warned quietly. "We've come on a serious matter, not to have Sarah evaluated or appraised."

The Empress shrugged, "There is always a serious matter is there not?" She began to descend the stairs of her royal dais.

"Liam Nightshade." Jareth said darkly as he watched her ignore Sarah.

The woman in the long flowing robes stopped; at a snail's pace she turned to face the Goblin King. "What has he done now?" Her jaw was clenched and her peaceful face now looked vexed.

Sarah spoke, "He hired the Drow to steal my brother from his crib, and we also believe he was behind the abduction of the Lolthian Spider."

Shaking her head, the Empress pursed her lips. "This is a serious accusation… what proof have you?"

Sarah continued; it didn't matter if she like the woman or not she told herself. "The Lolthian Spider is perhaps hours or days away from laying its hatchlings… The glyphs in the Drow halls mention Liam Nightshade."

"You are mortal, are you not?" The Empress held up a hand to stop Sarah. When the girl nodded she questioned her. "Who told you what the glyphs said, they may have read them wrong."

"I read them." Sarah said defensively. "I'm sure I made no mistakes."

Ardella studied the mortal with a skeptical eye. "A mortal who reads Drow…" she turned to Jareth. "If this is your idea of a joke Jareth, I must say I find no humor in it."

"I read the glyphs." Sarah repeated but seeing she was getting nowhere, turned to the King and declared. "Let us go, we will find no help here."

The King held out his hand, Sarah placed hers on his and Ardella spoke out. "Wait," she said and looked at the joined hands. "Do you swear, you read the glyphs?" Sarah gave a curt nod, and the Empress sighed, "Come with me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cowl bowed to his dark Lord. "They are in the palace of the Weavers, as you knew they would be."

Liam, Dark Lord of the Nightshade clan frowned. "They are ahead of schedule, they should not be with Ardella as yet…." He looked at the caged and struggling Lolthian spider. "How did they know to see Ardella so quickly, I wonder?" He looked at the guard, "Were we betrayed? It would not grieve me to destroy the God Figure; instead of collecting its ransom were that the case."

"My spies say we were not betrayed." Cowl shrugged. "Perhaps the Goblin King was able to see it in one of his crystals."

"Perhaps," Agreed the Dark Lord, pushing back the hood that hid his features from view. Once long ago he had been the most handsome of men imaginable. His face was likened to a god, and his body pleased all who gazed upon him. HE was sought after and both men and women curried for his favor. His bed was never empty, and he left all who sought him satisfied but wanting more.

Now, his face while still beautiful held something unspeakable in it as well. He was dangerous intimidating menacing and appalling. The days of the numerous lovers were gone, and his bed empty, all because he dared to shift a dream. That one action had cost him the throne, which had been given to Ardella, whom he believed, should be enslaved to him. He paced before the cage of the crystal spider. "Keep an eye on our… crusaders…If they get too closer; make sure the boy is in our hands…"

"And the Drow?" Cowl sneered.

"Kill them." Liam said with ease and disinterest. "Once we have the boy in our custody, we will have no more need of them…"He looked down cruelly into the cage, "And this too can be destroyed, once we have the boy…"

The Spider with her great blue eyes watched and moved franticly. It was not for herself she feared, it was for the eggs she was due to lay, and for the Drow, her people. The evil being passed her barred enclosure, the beautiful eyes of the crystal spider closed and she sent an image to her web, praying that her Priestess would be there to receive the image and know what it meant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ardella said motioning to the many who were weaving in the great hall. "On the wind each night are millions dreams… some are directed, most just await the one who will feel the pull of the threads." She pointed out a few special weavers. "They send prophetic dreams." Her attitude toward Sarah was much more cordial now. "I do hope you understand why I was so harsh with you upon your arrival. We have had to be on our guard….Liam Nightshade threatens all that we stand for. He wants to reclaim what he believes to be his right… He wants my throne…. Were he to sit upon the crystal dream throne," Her face filled with worry and pain. "He would surely turn all the weavers to weaving the nightmares of his direction."

Sarah shrugged, "I don't understand…. I mean everyone has an occasional nightmare."

"Ah," The Empress inclined her head, "Consider Champion of the Labyrinth, the results if all mortals had nothing but nightmares."

Sarah looked at Jareth, "They'd go mad…"

The Empress nodded. "He must be stopped."

Sarah looked at the hall of weavers, "Why are there so many open spaces? Where are the other weavers?"

"In hiding," Ardella sighed. "We thought it best to keep our numbers in the hall of weavers down to a minimum. We have weavers in reserve that way."

The mortal girl moved closer, looking at the fabric of dreams that no other mortal had ever gazed upon. "So these are all … good dreams?"

"No, not all, but none are the fabric of nightmare that Liam can weave." Ardella watched the weavers spinning and weaving and creating the magical fabric that filled the night.

Jareth sighed. "Liam is one of a kind thank the Gods… One of him is more than enough."

Sarah turned to the Empress. "Tell me about this Liam… the Drow glyphs said little more than he was dangerous and deceitful."

The trill of laughter from the Empress filled the weaver's hall, "Dangerous and deceitful!" She moved to the far end of the weaver's hall, motioning the King and Champion to follow her. "A truly naïve description of the Master of Nightmares."

Sarah paused, "Master of Nightmares?"

The Empress nodded, "Once long ago, by mortal time tables, Liam Nightshade was considered the most brilliant of weavers. He could produce dreams the likes of which no other could. His threads were perfect! Never tangling, never catching, and always delivering the perfect dream. He was exceptional and accomplished and was considered the natural successor to the throne."

Again they stood in the throne room of the Empress' palace. She pointed to the throne that looked like a giant crystal sculpture, a branch that wound here and there, and had a crystal dream catcher as its canopy. "You see Sarah, my Father _**Angus the Dream God**_, he created this throne and we weavers are given a set time upon which we may sit on the throne. Each reign is but a scant six hundred years. Oh, I know that seems like a lot to you… you mortals live so short a time compared to we who are considered Immortal… but it's hardly a long time at all… I've had brothers and sisters who've sat upon the throne before me…" Her eyes filled with pride.

Sarah listened, trying to hear what was being said, not just the words, but the deeper meanings. "And Liam? Is he your brother?"

"No…." she shook her head.

"Liam was her suitor." Jareth said softly, "An unwanted suitor."

"Ah, I see." Sarah looked at the throne. "Your throne is so amazing."

"Indeed," Agreed the Empress. "It was my father's design…Any who sit upon that throne can bend the fabric of dreams."

"It looks like it sprang right up out of the floor of the throne room." Sarah said moving closer. She looked at the great stone gargoyle that knelt beside it, moving closer she caught a glimpse of a crystal serpent wound at the base. It had great red eyes and seemed to watch Sarah as she moved closer. "There seems to be a sort of balance here… good things and evil… good dreams and bad…."

"Indeed." Ardella agreed.

Sarah jumped back as some of what she thought were carvings moved. "Whoa! You didn't say the thing was alive!" She looked at both Jareth and Ardella. "That thing and this palace… are they connected?"

"Of course," Ardella nodded, "this throne gives the threads of the weavers the power to reach into the night."

"Why steal a mortal boy?" Sarah said staring at the living object before her. "Why would a dream weaver steal… a boy… whom the Goblin King lays claim to?" She looked at Jareth. "There has to be more to it than just wanting revenge for your not voting for him." She looked at the throne. "What makes Toby different from all other boys?"

"I did lay claim to him." Jareth said, considering her words. "And I would have had him named my son had you not…" He stopped. "You…" He pointed at Sarah. "You are what sets Toby apart from all others, Sarah."

"Me?" she raised a brow, "Me?"

Jareth nodded, "I'm an idiot." He looked at Ardella, "Sarah is what he's after, not your throne… or at least not your throne alone…. He wants the Champion of the Labyrinth, the Dream Throne and the power to take over the Underground."

"With that kind of power, he could destroy mankind." Ardella gasped.

"Well, he'll have to think of some other way! I'm not interested in some Nightmare Master!" Sarah protested. "Stealing my brother is not the way to get in my good graces…Ask this one about that!" she thumbed her hand toward the Goblin King.

"Be warned Sarah Williams," Ardella spoke tenaciously, her voice trembling with fury. "Liam is a Master of more than just your ordinary Nightmare….he can weave dreams that are as seductive as a lovers caress. He knows what men and women desire, and he knows how to make them think they are receiving that. He is a deceiver, and a master of tangled webs. His kiss is poison… and his arms are cold…But he can make one want him… more than want, they covet his attention, they crave his touch and they yearn for his deadly kiss… His seed is not living, his seed is death!" The Empress looked at the mortal girl with sadness. "If he has set his sight on you, then you are already lost."

"You are giving this Liam an awful lot of credit!" Sarah snapped. "But I don't bend my knee to anyone's will, Empress Ardella! I am not so easily taken…. I'm the girl who refused my dreams."

Ardella looked at Jareth. "What does she speak of? Refused dreams? Who offered her dreams?"

"I did." He admitted sheepishly.

"You abused the privilege that we granted you?" Ardella accused. "You were allowed only to see a person dreams…we never said you could grant dreams."

"She refused them," Jareth stated flatly, as if his actions were commonplace, run of the mill and usual. "And I am allowed one granted dream; your father's accord with the Goblin throne guarantees me that."

The Empress turned to Sarah. "You refused your own dreams? Why? Were they not enough?"

"They came at too high a cost." Sarah glared at Jareth.

"Her brother," whispered the Goblin King. "I offered her the dreams in exchange for the decipher boy… several times… and I also threw my own self in as a bonus."

Ardella hooded her eyes, lids and lashes closing out the image. "Perhaps Liam has bitten off more this time than even he can chew." She opened her eyes and looked at Sarah. "You said you could read the Drow glyphs…come to the throne, there are runes there upon, see if you can read them as well."

Sarah looked at the markings and shook her head, "Nope, nothing."

The Empress tapped her chin, "Yet, you … a mortal… was able to read Drow… and these markings are far easier to translate and decipher. Why should she be able to read Drow and not rune? "

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know." The mortal girl turned to the Goblin King.

"The Drow glyphs on the walls…." Jareth began to think, and speak out loud. "The walls…. The walls… are connected to… the mountain… and it's connected to the Labyrinth!" He snapped his gloved fingers. "Sarah is also connected to the Labyrinth! It must have given her that ability. The Labyrinth will help Sarah in any way it can, it has to… she mastered it. She needed to be able to read the glyphs, and the Labyrinth knew it."

Ardella held her hand out and with in the palm a small version of the great throne attached to a sliver cord appeared. "Carry this talisman with you, Champion of the Labyrinth. There will come a time when the runes will be your guide." Sarah looked at the little replica of the great throne and blinked. "Wear it, as a protection from the evil that will be directed at you."

Jareth fastened the charm to Sarah's throat. "Thank you Empress."

"Be careful… Liam is very intelligent, and far cleverer than most think," warned the Empress. "He will try everything he can to thwart you…"

"Where should we seek him?" Sarah asked.

"He will not want to stray far from the child he ordered captured." Ardella whispered. "He will be watching your every move." She gave the young woman an embrace before she turned to walk toward the palace entrance where Hoggle and Sir Didymus awaited their return.

Jareth bowed to the Dream Weaver Empress, "Take care, and stay well, my friend."

Her hand gripped his wrist before he could turn from her. "Don't be offering dreams, Jareth." She warned. "It is not your right."

His stormy eyes went cold with anger. "You forget yourself Empress…I am more than just the Goblin King, or have you forgotten?"

Ardella sighed. "You are playing with fire, old friend… remember…. Mortals blood contains iron…"

"That is my concern, not yours." He turned from her following the path that Sarah had just taken.

An attendant moved to the Empress' side. "You seem disturbed, my Lady."

"He's not invincible." Ardella sighed, "No matter what he thinks."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lua closed her eyes, her fingers touching the threads of the crystal web. She'd been like this for hours now. Since the departure of the Goblin King and his mortal female she had stood before the web. There was little peace to be had, and she drew strength from the web of her beloved God Figure.

Bel entered the mediation hall quietly; he would stand guard over the Priestess. He placed his hand to his blade and was sure she was aware of his presences.

Lua opened her eyes, anger and apprehension had replaced the peace of a moment ago. She turned to Bel. "Gather our numbers, we leave! We are betrayed."

"My Lady?" He moved forward in time to see the web shatter. "What means this?"

"Lord Nightshade means to take the boy from us, and murder us…." She pointed to the web, "I've seen it all, and heard what our Lolthian Spider heard in the presences of Lord Nightshade." She moved away from the shattered remains of the crystal web. "She has sent us a warning, she would not have us murdered in our beds…. While it is dark, we must away… we must melt into the night."

"The boy?" Bel asked as he moved at her side.

"We move him with us." The Priestess said. "I've bargained with the Labyrinth Champion… We believe her to be a creature with honor…. She will try to secure the return of our Spider."

"Should she fail?"

Lua gathered her priestly robes closer. "Pray she does not."

Bel left her at the forked tunnel; he knew the Priestess would take only that which she would need. The tunnels that had been home to so many Drow would be left looking as if they had only gone for a stroll. He wondered if they would ever return to these caverns and tunnels as he began to give the signal. The word was given, one word, Exodus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. The long and winding road**

Sarah was already upon her mount when the King joined them. "Where do we go now?" she questioned.

"Home," He sighed. "We go back to the start."

"My home or yours?" she asked with a touch of irony.

"Mine, Liam would not leave a clue in your realm… he wants the battles fought here, where magic will bind the outcome." He mounted his stead and urged the beast on.

Hoggle turned to Didymus and frowned. "I don't like this, not one bit." His voice was strained.

Didymus nodded, "I've a feeling things are about to get worse."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cowl entered the chamber he knew his master was using to torture a captive. He wasn't happy, disturbing his Master with bad new could be very unhealthy. Keeping the information from him could prove even more damaging. "My Lord," He bent a knee before the man whose hand was laid softly on the brow of the creature from the Labyrinth junkyard. "I bring grave tidings."

Liam looked up from the task he was focusing on. He stepped away, letting the head of what had at one time been a woman drop. It was clear the creature was unconscious. "Where is the boy?"

"We don't have him," Cowl said quietly. "We don't have any idea of where he is."

Liam blinked, "How is that possible?"

Cowl rose to his feet, "It would seem the Drow didn't trust us, my Lord. They are gone… moved in moments… and they have left no trace…they still have the boy."

A wickedly evil smile crossed Liam's lips. "T'would seem I've miss judged our little dark elf friends…"

"You are not upset, My Lord?" Cowl didn't trust the dark Lord's moods.

"For now, it works to our advantage." He looked back at the creature from the Labyrinth. "This one has proven very informative; see that she is given a decent burial."

"She's not dead, yet." Cowl observed as his hand yanked her head up. "She still breathes."

"Really?" Liam looked at the woman without pity. "Finish her." He turned and exited the room.

Cowl looked at the face of what must have been a comely woman at one time, and he lamented the waste. He let the head of the woman fall again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth moved to Sarah's mount to help her dismount, his hands on her waist felt strangely right. She looked at him with worry as he placed her on her feet. "Jareth, why would Liam not send some kind of ransom note?"

"He thinks on a different level." Jareth escorted the mortal girl into his castle. "He's not planning on ransoming Toby, Sarah."

"Well how does he intend to…" She paused. Sir Didymus moved down a corridor that was in the opposite direction from the way the King was leading Sarah. "Where is he going?"

"To check on our Drow friends most likely," Jareth said pulling Sarah toward the throne room. "Sarah, you must keep up with me!"

She looked at the man, and shook her head. "Where are we going?"

"The throne room, it's the safest place in the palace for you." Jareth said.

Hoggle followed, hobbling along at a slower pace. "You'd better call out your best goblin guards, your Majesty." He hobbled past Sarah almost as if she were not there at all.

Jareth moved to sit in the throne, "Guards!" He shouted, and then lounged back as he waited the short time for them to race into the room. "Be kind enough to place Miss Williams under house arrest."

"What?" She turned to him, "You can't arrest me!"

Not bothering to look at her, he stretched in the throne. "Watch me."

Hoggle slapped a hand over his eyes, "That's not what I meant."

"I know," Jareth sighed, "But I have better plans for our sweet Sarah." He rolled his head and gave her a lazy smile. "Just be glad I'm not confining you to the dungeon, loveie mine."

Sarah gawked as the guards, some of the largest Goblins she'd ever seen, surrounded her. These were not the cute and inept little characters she'd run up against in the Labyrinth, nor were they the drunken sots that had been in the throne room. These were warriors, with fire in their eyes and they were dressed in full armor. "I thought we were on the same side…." She looked at the King with wounded eyes.

"Relax Sarah; we're still on the same side… I'm just tempting fate…He wants you, and we can't make it too easy for him to get you." Jareth murmured softly.

She looked at the goblin horde surrounding her, "As long as this does not get me killed in the process of keeping me from him…fine." She crossed her arms over her chest, "What am I suppose to do?"

Jareth looked away from her, "I would suggest you relax," He motioned one of her guards to get a seat for the girl. "Sarah, what else did you learn from the Drow glyphs?"

She sat down, thinking of the strange glyphs in the cavern. "Probably nothing you don't already know." She said frankly. "This tribe of Drow was drawn to the Labyrinth by the crystals that are under the mountain. They were at war with another Drow tribe; their wall is full of claims of conquests."

"When does the mention of Liam come in?" Jareth asked.

"The first mention is three seasons ago," Sarah looked perturbed for a moment, "They wanted nothing to do with his plans as they saw nothing in it for them…No gain, no glory. It wasn't until the Spider was abducted and a ransom demanded that they were willing to hear Liam's proposition."

Hoggle was pacing, "Nasty little sneaks." He commented. "They'd stab you as soon as look at you… they have no respect for other races!"

Jareth looked at the grumbling little dwarf. "They have kept to themselves… not raided our community or caused me problems…until now." He shifted in the throne again and looked over at Sarah, "Anything else that might be of use?"

"Some stuff I don't really understand," She crossed the ankles of her boots; "Something about a time of testing, and a new Queen… and something about the prophecy of the old Spider. Any of that of use to you?"

Jareth had already swung his feet to the steps and was coming toward her. "A new Queen? Whose, theirs?"

Sarah looked at his troubled features as he now towered over her. "The glyph was not real clear about that… it said , 'Comes the time of the shadow time, and the trial of she who would be Queen, To her will pass the wisdom of the old Spider and the web.' Or words to that effect." She studied the face of the Goblin King. "You don't look happy with this information."

"The Drow are, on the whole, sadistic, arrogant, cruel, destructive, hedonistic, and treacherous. Which is encouraged by the spider goddess herself," Jareth said as he knelt to come to eye level with Sarah. "Drow trust no one and nothing, except their Goddess…Lolth… and if she has decreed a new Queen….it means trouble for any who stand in the way. Most Drow are incapable of compassion, kindness, or love. In a Drow's mindset, there is little room for friendship, for while they may secretly value other family members or acquaintances; their overly suspicious natures taint any strong relations they may otherwise form. The only all consuming relationship they value is the one between them and their Goddess." He moved closer, "Lolth, Demon Queen of Spiders, is a cruel, capricious deity who is believed to be insane by many because she pits her own worshipers against each other. She can be kind and aid those that she fancies, but she thrives on the death, destruction, and torture of anyone, including those of her own worshipers that have displeased her. She is served by the Priestesses. The Arachnes are priestesses of Lolth who have risen to the pinnacle of Drow society; they are the rulers of the entire tribe… in the name of Lolth. They serve the will of a Lolthian Spider, and will care for that creature until it dies. The spiders live long, long lives; just as the Drow do… in fact they think they live long because of the Spiders….."

"Ok, so Lua is more or less their leader…" Sarah said.

"Their spider is about to lay a hatching." Jareth was looking deeply into Sarah's eyes. "That means the old spider will die, and a new one will take her place…. The time of trial is the testing of the young to find the new Queen… the new God Figure as it were… And… a new priestess leader. Lua will be slain by her daughter when the new God Figure is ascended…. Both Lua and her Lolthian spider will… become the food of the gods."

Sarah looked deathly ill. "You mean they are going to eat…." She put a hand to her mouth, "I think I'm going to …."

"It's much worse…" He said forcing her to pull herself together. "The spiders will feast on anything that is in their path. Only an Arachne, a Priestess, can keep them from going on the rampage. Every living thing in the Labyrinth is at risk."

"Liam knew this when he abducted the spider, that's what you're telling me." The mortal girl shook her head. "He's looking to destroy your kingdom and the Drow if he can, and take the Dream Throne."

"That would be my guess." Jareth declared.

"The glyphs said the one who took the spider has threatened its demise…is that possible? And if it is… what happens if the Drow are without a God?" Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"The Crystal Spider can be killed… if it is… the Drow will war in order to die as well… they will not rest until the entire tribe is extinct. And they will take as many rivals out as they can in honor of the fallen God Figure." Jareth said deeply worried. "To save the Labyrinth, we have to save the Drow and the Lolthian Spider before she lays her hatch…."

"Will the Drow keep their word?" Sarah asked cautiously. "Will they keep Toby safe from harm?"

"Until such time as he is of no longer any use, yes." Jareth assured her once more. "Sarah there's something else you need to know about the Drow…they… are matriarchal."

She nodded, "The Glyphs explained that."

"They will see you as more exalted than they perceive me." Jareth warned. "You are more than just the Champion of the Labyrinth… you are now her Patroness."

"Tell me about Liam… you said he has a grudge against you…because you voted against him." Sarah, reluctant to hear this history, knew she needed to.

"As Ardella mentioned, the Dream Ruler is elected. Not all of the rules have come from the same lineage as Ardella… she is the daughter of a God." Jareth rose to his feet, took a regal stance and began to relate history to the girl. "Liam Nightshade was and is a devastating presence. He has great charisma and was sought; both men and women, of all races were drawn to him. All except Ardella…She could not be bothered with him or his hunger for power. The more who sought him, the hungrier he got for power."

"Was he always a maker of nightmares?" Sarah asked.

"No, in fact he was a very gifted weaver of sweet dreams and prophecy." Jareth thought back. "He was one of the finest weavers ever born."

"What happened?"

"It was just before the elections," Jareth moved back toward his throne, and took his seat. "It looked as if he were going to be elected the next Emperor…He began to pay court to Ardella… who was interested elsewhere…"

"You?" Sarah felt the pang of envy even before he answered.

"Yes, me," He took a deep breath. "It was nothing very serious…a flirtatious fling for both of us… However Liam didn't see it that way. He wanted Ardella as his consort; he saw an alliance with her family as a means of holding onto the powers he now craved even more than he craved Ardella." Jareth found it hard to meet her eyes, and looked elsewhere. "The more she resisted him, the more he wanted to dominate her…." He covered his eyes with a gloved hand, "And I was only to happy to point out to him that it was my company she wanted…"

"What happened?" She shivered knowing this story was not going to have a happy ending.

"There was a test… each weaver who wanted the title and the throne had to weave a dream…. But something went wrong… Ardella was not even supposed to weave…. But she somehow began… and Liam… distracted from the dream he was weaving… turned the dream to a nightmare…. And the dreamer went…mad." The gloved hand dropped away. "He blamed me… and Ardella for the entire incident… But Angus said he'd expected a Master Weaver to have better control..."

"I see." Sarah stood up and the horde moved with her as she neared the throne. "But that's not all of it, is it?"

"Not by a long shot." Jareth admitted. "Angus said that Ardella's weaving was superior… even better than anything Liam had ever done… and she was crowned on the spot...Angus then exiled Liam and named him Nightmare Master for all time."

"And you and Ardella?" She asked softly.

"We parted, as if nothing had been between us." Jareth said.

"That's a lie." Sarah said knowingly. "Why are you lying to me?"

He looked at her for a moment, and then closed his eyes. "Because it's all I can offer you."

"She was angry at you for offering me my dreams…" Sarah pointed out.

"She would be angry with me for offing any mortal their dreams." He said trying to side step what he knew was coming.

"No, it was because you offered dreams to me…." Sarah suddenly felt like a fish out of water and out of place in the Goblin King's palace. "She still loves you… you were the one who backed off…not her…."

"I was never in love with Ardella…." He said defensively. "I never even used the word…."

Sarah closed her eyes, "Liam knew… knew you'd go to her with me… he wanted her to hurt… just as he did….."

"Sarah, that's a gigantic leap in logic." Jareth stated coldly.

"It's a long and winding road…." Sarah turned from him, not wanting to look at his face. "I'm tired… could I rest?"

Jareth nodded, sending her and the horde to a guest chamber.

Hoggle watched her leave, when she was out of the throne room he looked at the King. "She's right," he accused in a spiteful voice. "And you didn't even get to the part about having broken your engagement to the Empress…"

"Shut up." Growled the King.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Welcome to my Nightmare**

Karen sat in the chair, rocking slightly, and clutching the shreds of bedding. Her eyes were hollow and red from tears. She listened with half an ear as Robert gave the officer taking notes the description of Sarah and Toby. She watched him hand a currant photo of the children over. She heard the pair of officers up in the bedroom rummaging though Sarah's room and another pair in the nursery going over what was left of the room.

"Has you daughter ever exhibited malice toward the boy?" The officer with the notebook asked.

Robert shook his head, "No, never."

Karen looked up, but didn't voice the words that were screaming in her head. 'Of course she did! She's always saying she hates the baby.' Instead she rocked a little harder.

The officer looked at Robert and pointed to the woman, "You might want to call her doctor."

Robert nodded.

The officers taking evidence in the baby's room came down stairs, grim expressions on their faces. They didn't come in to the parlor, but went out the front door to their vehicle. They didn't come back in, but just sat in their evidence gathering vehicle. The officers up in Sarah's room came down and called the note taking officer into the hall. Words were exchanged and they then also went outside.

The officer taking notes came into the parlor; in his hand was a diary. He looked at the parents with grimness. "Mr. Williams, I think you'd better read this." He handed the book to Robert and stood back.

Robert looked at the book, "That's Sarah's diary." He said opening a page and frowning. "This is the ramblings of a little girl."

"Sir, it appears your daughter was not very happy about your marriage or her little brother.."

Karen rose to her feet. "I won't listen to this!" She snapped. "Sarah loves Toby!"

Robert sighed, "She's been under a lot of stress…but to say she'd do something to harm Toby, no I don't believe that."

"Sir we often find it's a family member who….." The officer began to explain.

"Stop!" Screamed Karen, "That blood upstairs! That could be Sarah's or Toby's…."

"Actually, we don't know what that stuff is, but it's not human blood…" The officer said without thinking.

Robert grabbed Karen back as she lunged for the man. "My children are missing! Some strange man was here with my daughter and all you can do is suggest that she did something?"

"We're putting out more cars to look for the girl and the boy." The officer was moving back toward the door. He exited quickly.

"They aren't going to do anything," Karen moaned hopelessly. "Where are they, Robert?"

He placed his arm about her and guided her toward the stairs. "I don't know, dear. You should lay down and try to rest."

"My little boy is gone…" she whimpered brokenly, her steps faltering as he led her along. "My little boy is lost in the night… and where is Sarah?"

Robert looked at the old antique clock that Karen was so proud of; it was now just after one. The police had been there since they had arrived at ten thirty. He was glad Karen didn't look at the time; he knew she was already on edge and close to a collapse. "I'll call Dr. Stevens…" He whispered to her. "He'll send something for you to help…."

Karen moaned again. "The only thing that will help is having Sarah and Toby home again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam stood in the shadows, watching with wicked glee. The destruction of the glass spider could wait, right now the mortal woman was close to collapse and he wondered how far it would actually be in pushing her over the edge to madness. He observed the man leading her up the stairs and past the nursery to the master bedroom. The woman was still clutching the shreds of bedding as if they would act as an amulet or talisman. Liam knew it would do her no good. He watched the tenderness with which the man had used with her. He would not be so tender, he intended to be brutal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen begged Robert to go back down stairs and wait for news. She promised faithfully to close her eyes and rest the moment he'd left. Karen could not really rest, but she could not keep her eyes open either….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lima waited in the shadows, watching for the woman to succumb to sleep. Once she was in the state between dreams and waking she was easy prey. He stepped into the mundane plane from the dream plane. She moved and he smiled cruelly. "You know I'm here, don't you my dear?" He taunted her softly. "Sleep," He cooed softly, "Sleep."

Karen tired to fight, tried to come back to being awake. Something kept her trapped in that twilight state, something she could not fight. Her breathing eased and her eyes began to make soft movements.

Liam sat down brusquely on the bed; he placed his hand over the brow of the woman with strawberry blond hair. "I'm so glad you've finally come to join me, dear lady. I see you got my calling card." He mocked her even as she began to dream. "Come, come to me, Karen… come into my web of dreams." His voice took on huskiness, as if he were lusting after her. "Come Karen, we've much to do…" He brought his face down to hers, "Come to me." He commanded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert had put a call into Dr. Stevens, and was told the physician was out on an emergency call and he'd get back to them as soon as he could. Robert put the phone back on the cradle, he looked about the room looking for clues. Something the officers had not seen, or had not mentioned as important. On the floor of the foyer, near the little table that held the phone was a little piece of metal… one of Sarah's earrings… there had been a struggle! But who?

He opened the front door and motioned the officer over. "I found this under the phone table. It belongs to my daughter."

The officer gave him a blank look, "So?"

Robert the father now took a back seat to Robert the lawyer. "See here, young man, I'm an officer of the court! If I'm telling you there is evidence of a struggle here, you'd had damn well better listen and follow up!"

The younger man in uniform came to attention. "Your Robert Williams, the lawyer?"

"That's right," Robert handed him the earring. "My ex wife gave those earrings to Sarah…She values them like they were gold… she would never be carless with it."

The uniformed officer grabbed his walkie talkie off his shoulder. "This is Rogers at the Williams house; we've found something… an earring… a gift from the girl's mother…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen was surrounded by dark mist, and there seemed no direction. Just a voice calling to her, a voice she had to follow. She looked ahead of her and saw a man, a very handsome man dressed in long flowing robes of black and gray waiting for her. He held out a welcoming hand to her. When she placed one of her own hands in it he raised it up to press his lips to it. She looked down and was embarrassed as she had no garment on.

"Be not ashamed," the man said darkly. "The naked soul is a thing of beauty, and a thing to be feared." He pulled her close, "Why be ashamed when it was this very naked state that won you a place with the man you married?"

Karen opened her mouth to protest but could not speak. Instead she tried to cover herself with her free hand.

Liam removed the black robe he wore and placed it over her. "Never let it be said I was not a gentleman." He teased. Once she was covered he addressed her. "You Karen Williams are going to help me with a little problem I have. You see, in order to achieve my goal, I must separate your beloved stepdaughter from the man who seeks her as his own… In your dreams and your memories are the keys I need."

"I won't hurt Sarah." Karen found her missing voice. "She's my daughter." She backed away fearfully from the man whose eyes were like fires in hell. "What ever it is you want you can't use me!"

Amused Liam laughed softly, "I assure you Mrs. Williams, if I wanted to I could have my wicked way with you and no one would be able to stop me. But then… it would be just one more reason for Sarah to hate you… she already thinks of you as a…whore." He closed his eyes and pulled the information from her mind. "More, she sees you as…competition."

Karen looked wounded, "That's not true."

He didn't bother trying to move closer, he merely stood still. "Ah but it is ture… Sarah blames you for the ills she's suffered. And why not, you took her Daddy away…." He moved his arm and a vision sprung up in the mist. "How happy they were, Father and Daughter…" It was images of Robert and Sarah, only they were wrong. They were behaving in a manner that was not at all as they would behave. Robert was cuddling the girl, but not the way he always did, it was more intimate. "How the girl loved him…" Liam purred. "She devoted herself to him when her mother left… taking her mother's place…." He waved his arm and the image drew closer. "His little…princess…."

Karen started to shudder. 'This is not right', she told herself. 'This is not the way it was or is… God help me.'

"See how the girl hates you." He showed her a vision of Sarah pouting and being a brat. "She how she hates and resents the boy," Sarah was standing over the crib crying out. "I hate you." Liam whispered at Karen's ear. "She wishes you were both dead…and she could have daddy all to herself again."

Karen felt the blood race to her head, 'This is not real' she told herself.

"She's so like her mother, is she not?" Liam tugged on the insecurity of being a second wife. "So beautiful, so very beautiful… and so willing…" He changed the images and began to weave the nightmare.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah came running in, drenched from the storm, her costume dress saturated clung to her. She merrily went up the stairs calling out. "I'm home."

Robert came walking slowly out of his bedroom, a pipe in his lips and a smile. "I see the storm caught you."

Sarah looked over her shoulder at him, "I'm drenched to the bone! I'll have to get out of this and hang it up." She turned her back to him and removed the wet gown.

Robert walked past her to her bathroom and brought out a towel, "Come here, I'll dry you off." Sarah walked toward him; her bra was so wet it didn't hide her breasts from his view. He began to dry her off, first her shoulders and arms. Slowly, gently and methodically, giving her a tender smile he moved closer, and began to apply the towel to her breasts. His hands moved with skill, skill Karen herself was well aware of. He leaned closer and kissed his daughter, but it was not a fatherly kiss. It was a hungry kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Stop!" Karen begged, "This is not real! Robert would never touch his daughter that way."

Liam whispered in her ear. "Are you so sure? Look at how she touches him… "

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girl in the dream was standing before the man with the towel, naked and pleading. She began to unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest and beg him to touch her, to love her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No!" Karen screamed. "It's not real!"

Liam caressed her ear, "But it could be, and that's what you fear. You fear the girl taking your husband… "

"No!" moaned Karen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man in the dream was kissing the girl, pushing her beautiful ripe young body down to the bed. "Daddy loves you." He murmured.

"I love you Daddy." The girl in the dream crooned back.

"My special girl," He began to touch the girl in ways he only touched Karen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The nightmare darkened, and Karen in her horror watched as the man took the girl by force and became her lover.

Karen crumpled to the floor of the place Liam was holding her captive, with every fiber of being she screamed. "Sarah!!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert and the officer heard the scream, rushed up the stairs and found Karen in a near catatonic state.

They didn't see the figure in the shadows. Nor did they see the anger on his face. How could a mere mortal thwart him?

Robert called for an ambulance and then sat with his wife. "We'll find them, I promise."

'Not if I can help it.' Liam sought passage back into the dream plane.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. On the Hunt**

Sarah lay on the bed in the guest chamber, staring at the ceiling. Something deep within was telling her that Jareth was not entirely forthcoming with information on his relationship with the Dream Empress. She wondered if the Empress saw it the same way as the King was presenting it…but she somehow doubted it. Not after the first impression she got from the way she'd been treated. Sarah only knew one thing; she felt miserable… but was it for Ardella or herself?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Goblin King had left Hoggle in the throne room to wait upon the return of Sir Didymus. He knew Sarah was upset with him, and he felt regret at that. Not enough though to explain the situation. Maybe he didn't understand it himself, and he'd been part of if, a party to the cause and effect.

He wandered down the corridor to his own tower chamber, where he would go to meditate and conjure. Magic was a practiced art and practice meant being somewhere to hone one's skills. Goblins and other residents of the castle and all who dwelt in the land knew it was best to leave their King to his thoughts when he was in the tower, and they stayed away. The dawn would soon arrive; the tower afforded him a fine view of the Labyrinthian sunrise. He found no pleasure in this sunrise.

Jareth took a seat on the window sill, his chin on one raised knee. He pondered the predicament of what he'd left unsaid. How was he going to explain to Sarah? His mind turned back centuries to a younger time. Most of what he had told Sarah was true, that she could recognize he had not told her the whole truth had surprised him. He thought himself ingenious and shrewd, but his shrewdness would not help him in dealing with Sarah. He was on the hunt for how to come though this intact.

He felt the weight of all his actions heavy on his shoulders this dawn, as he sat worrying about the boy in the hands of the Drow, and the young woman he was certain that Liam was coming after. He had been a brash young man, and he'd only been the Goblin King for about a century when the events that shaped this dawn had taken place. He was on the hunt for memeories.

_**Liam Nightshade was a master weaver while still an apprentice. He was able to weave dreams of unbelievable beauty and peacefulness with ease. He was beautiful and talented and coveted by all who saw him. The more conquests he acquired only fueled his arrogance and ambition. Weavers, Elvin and Fae alike were drawn to this charismatic man, all wanting to please and be pleased in return.**_

_**Everyone knew that Liam was a shoe in for the Dream Throne. There was no other weaver in the Dream Realm that had his skill or his ease. No one was his equal, and everyone knew it. Besides Angus, the Dream god himself was his patron and was campaigning openly for the gifted weaver. Liam, in a bid to secure the Throne, started courting Ardella, daughter of the Dream God. Ardella, although attracted by his beauty and talent, didn't want to just be a trophy bride or rather a trophy consort. This, of course, fueled Liam in his pursuit of her.**_

_**Ardella, on the other hand, wanted Jareth. He was then an even younger, brasher person, the young handsome King of a wondrous realm and the first Master of the Labyrinth, not little feat, he was a prize. Jareth being the arrogant son of a bitch he was only saw Ardella as a tool to bother Liam about. He had never cared for Liam, and was not in the least impressed by him. It was perhaps a flaw in his own character, or an over developed ego on his own part he thought now that had made he want to take the gifted weaver down a notch. So, when Ardella showed the least bit of interest in the young Goblin King he reciprocated and the two started that flirtatious fling. Nothing too serious, but Jareth found ways to rub it in Liam's face. He openly courted the beauty before all the weavers and the Fae alike, yet he had remained chaste and had not indulged in a physical relationship with the beautiful daughter of the Dream God. He had told himself it was because he respected her status, that he valued her purity… the truth was he liked Ardella, but didn't love her and knew a physical relationship would bind him to her and he didn't want that.**_

_**Although Ardella had some true feelings for him, she also saw Jareth as a means to avoid Liam, and hoped for the best between her and Jareth. Rumors got passed around that they are pretty serious and a royal announcement eminent. Angus gave Jareth the ability to grant one dream come true to a mortal as a pre-engagement dowry gift. For the Dream God saw an alliance with the Fae far more advantageous then merely wedding his daughter to a weaver, no matter how gifted that weaver may be.**_

_**As the time of the election was drawing near, Ardella was getting very nervous since the entire Council of Weavers as well as her father all were pulling for Liam to succeed. She realizes that if Liam were to become Emperor, there would be no way that she could avoid becoming his consort, Ardella was aware he'd block her engagement to the handsome Goblin King and demand her for himself. She appealed to Jareth for them to formally announce their engagement. **_

_**Jareth now remembered his reaction and felt shame at his treatment of the girl whom had been so sweet to him. He'd a case of the guilts and told her, "Gee, Ardella, you're a swell girl and I think the world of you, but..." Not really surprised, yet still hurt, Ardella put her name in to weave at the last minute to try to save her future to not be with Liam.**_

_**Ardella literally sat down two seconds before the start of the competition. Liam was distracted, a clue of what game she was playing at. Although not a novice weaver herself, she isn't on par with Liam (no one was, really). Jareth and the representatives of the Fae community who were there to witness the competition all had to admire the will of the girl. She looked like a woman of confidence as she approached the dream loom assigned to her. Even her own father, who was in as much a state of shock as the rest of the spectators, had to admit she was praiseworthy. Jareth had found himself wanting her to succeed in out weaving the man who was at the loom beside her.**_

_**It all started out so ordinary, so predictable. Both sat at the looms, and began to spin and weave. The task should have been an easy one for Liam, but the distraction of Ardella serenely weaving unhurried took his mind off what he was doing. Threads that should have never been woven passed though his fingers, and he'd never seen them. It was too late when he was aware, and the one to whom the dream had been sent to went mad…. Ardella was crowned then and there with a glowing speech by Angus about how superior Ardella's work was to Liam's. And Liam, shamed and degraded was banished as the Nightmare Master.**_

_**Rulers of the Weavers remain celibate for their term, the sitting ruler controls the power of the Crystal Throne; one could imagine the surge of erotic dream power during a love making session. How disastrous would that be if some of those powers were to go to the very young! So, how was Liam going to force Ardella to become his consort in the event of his coronation as Emperor? He was a despot and only interested in power, the power to control dreams and the dreamers. If he were the Emperor and married to the daughter of the Dream God, he could have tried to usurp the elective system and become a Dream Dictator. But that had only been discovered after Ardella had been crowned.**_

_**Ardella being celibate for the term of her reign helped preserve her dignity. Just before the competition, everyone was waiting for Ardella and Jareth to announce their engagement. Angus had given Jareth a very important gift, one only given when family alliances were in the balance. Now that Ardella was Empress, she had to put her life on hold. No one really knew (except a select few, like Hoggle and Didymus) that Jareth broke the relationship off prior to the competition. Everyone thought that in about 400 years from that time, when Ardella stepped down, that there will be a royal announcement. It would be a wonderful way to end a reign and a very strong alliance for the Goblin Kingdom. Problem was Jareth didn't love Ardella. How simple his life would have been if he had… but no, he had to be 'fated'. **_

_**Jareth had never put much stock in the old belief of being fated. He thought it was at best an old wives tale. The fact that he'd never bonded to any of the many women who had passed though his life had never even caused him to think twice. After all a good many of the Fae were not attached, but went from relationship to relationship. He simply thought that he'd go from affair to affair leaving a woman with happy memories to cherish. The truth, a truth that even he didn't want to face was he'd never felt a true spark. Not with Ardella, not with any Fae… not with anyone… it was as if he were waiting. Ardella had requested that he keep the act up and let everyone think they were still planning on a union. She had said it would keep wolves at bay from her door. He felt that he owed her that, after all, it had been his arrogance that had forced her into the competition. So for over two hundred years he had been seen as the suitor of the Dream Empress…..**_

_**Then one day it happened, feelings that he could not begin to understand, the pull to enter the mortal realm, the need to hunt its countryside. Had he been aware of what he was hunting he'd had more then trepidation, he'd have had fear. He thought it was just restlessness, and the need to do more. Fewer and fewer children were being wished away and he had time on his hands he told himself. Yet the pull to the realm of man became stronger and stronger…. On silent wing, with eyes open wide he'd roam the mundane skies of the world. Often finding him-self drawn to a park, and an obelisk that stood in a knolled glade, One day she appeared. She was young, and beautiful and full of life… more, she was full of believe in magic. It poured off her like an intoxicating fragrance. Her very essence was permeated with the power of magic.**_

_**He had been drawn to her, like a moth to a flame and often went to the park to watch her. First from the trees, then as he grew to know her scent and her sound he took to sitting on the obelisk. How often he looked with owl eyes into the beautiful green eyes as she would play act from a book of tales about of all things the land of the Goblins, its King, and his Labyrinth. She was maturing, reaching the brink of womanhood and he wanted her. More than breathe itself he wanted her. She was becoming his obsession, his hearts desire. He told himself at first it was merely a physical attraction, and like the Fae of old he would offer her a wonderful affair. Once he was satiated he would then leave her with lovely memories. **_

_**Somehow that was not as it turned out. Now he was hopelessly forever bound to the love he felt for her. He was not even sure when it became love. Perhaps when she was begging him in her parents room to return her baby brother… perhaps when she had so stubbornly kept to the task of running the Labyrinth. She'd gone father than any other runner. He had been smitten, he knew that, after all he'd placed the one gift from Angus in a crystal orb and offered it to her… several times. He'd never offered anyone such a gift once, let alone twice.**_

_**Jareth sat on the sill watching the dawn and pondering what to do. How could he tell her what he'd done? There was still so much anger and distrust in her, he feared what this kind of ammunition would do.**_

"Oh Sarah, what are we to do?" He mused

A tapping came at his chamber door, turning he knew it would have to be something important for someone to seek him here in the sanctuary. "Yes?"

Hoggle opened the door, his face altered the King, that the news was bad. "Liam has attacked Sarah's Stepmother."

Jareth cursed and left the sill. "Tell the details as we walk. We must tell Sarah at once."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah left the bed, and stood at the window. She'd only witnessed one other sunrise over the Labyrinth, and had not really had the time nor taken any to appreciate how beautiful it truly was. She had never seen anything like the wonderful Labyrinth before. Having to run it, one could not pause to see it. Now in this guest chamber she looked out on it and was filled with satisfaction. She and the Labyrinth were part of each other now, Jareth had confirmed that. She herself knew it to be true, even the short time she was away from it had caused her to feel…homesick.

Sarah felt something coming, and turned to rush to the chamber door, yanking it open before the person on the other side had even knocked. "What's happened?" she asked franticly.

Jareth took her by the shoulders, not knowing how she knew, not caring. "Liam has made an attack."

"Toby?" She looked fearfully at Jareth.

He shook his head, "No, Karen."

Sarah shook with anger. "That bastard!" she snarled. "That's it! We are not going to wait any longer! We go after him."

Jareth looked at her, she was an Amazon in his eyes, and for a moment he actually pitied Liam. "My thoughts exactly," He offered her his hand. "Come, Sarah. Our mounts are being saddled even now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ardella stood in the hall of weavers. "Make sure you watch!" She ordered the other weavers. "I want to know if Liam stages another attack."

Denning, a very old weaver looked at her, "What, mistress if anything can we do should he stage an attack?"

"We can alter his nightmare." Ardella said sure of herself.

"It has never been done…" protested the man.

"Because something has never been done does not mean it cannot be." Ardella said wisely. "Alert my Father we may be in need of his aid."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had not really realized how vast the Goblin realm was. The Lands surrounding the Labyrinth were nearly as beautiful and dangerous as the Labyrinth itself. She knew that Jareth was worried. "Do you think the Drow are taking care of Toby?" she asked.

"Yes," He nodded as they rode though the skies over his kingdom. "They have every reason to keep him safe as an incentive for you to find and return the Lolthian Spider."

"Jareth, if you were Liam… and taking refuge in the Kingdom of an enemy….where would you hide?" Sarah asked as she rode at his side.

Jareth turned, to look at her. "I would not hide… I'd be somewhere open…I'm arrogant."

"Is Liam any less arrogant?" she asked.

"No," Jareth admitted. "He is perhaps more… If I were he… I'd hold up in someplace where I could watch the Goblin King's actions." He closed his eyes. "The old palace!"

"Old palace? You mean what you're in is new?" She scoffed.

"I am only the second King to live in my palace." He said defensively. "What's wrong with my palace?"

"It looks like a bachelor pad." Sarah muttered.

Hoggle and Didymus road behind the King and Sarah keeping watch on their rear and flanks. Hoggle snickered as he heard the pair bicker.

"I'll have you know that my castle is as fine as any in the Ethereal Realms." He shouted.

"Really?" Sarah said in a snippety tone. "Well I've got news for you… it does not compare to the palace of the Dream Empress."

"Compare?" he sputtered. "Compare! I'll have you know that my castle is far better!"

"It may have been at one time, but it's a rather sad shadow of its former self." Sarah pointed out. "When was the last time it got a good washing down and polishing?"

The Goblin King opened his mouth and snapped it shut loudly as he glared at her. He hated to admit it but the girl was right, he had let thing fall into a state of comfortable disrepair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cowl came rushing into the Chamber where Liam was teasing the caged Spider creature. "Sire, they come!"

"Of course they do." He nodded with a heinous glint in his eyes and an evil sneer on his lips. "We are ready for them." Liam pushed back his hood; his long silky dark hair fell over his shoulders like a shroud. His beautiful eyes were devoid of joy, of kindness or of mercy. "Have you located our Drow friends?"

"No, but we are still seeking them." Cowl said shortly.

"Perhaps once we have the Champion of the Labyrinth in our custody they will be more receptive to our communications." Liam said as if he were not troubled at all. "The Priestess must be worried about her precious spider pet. Once we have the Champion they will be willing to pay the ransom."

"You don't wish to destroy them any longer?" the guard seemed unsettled by that thought.

Liam smiled, calmly. "There is plenty of time to destroy our treacherous little friends. And perhaps we can find a means to do it that will also take out some of our other troublesome foes." He walked quietly from the cage of the tormented creature, its blue eyes watching his every move.

Cowl followed his master as he exited the chamber. "What are your orders my Master?"

Liam looked at the guard, boredly. "Go split the King from his champion, but do not harm her… I want her brought to me in healthy condition. If she is harmed in any way, I will be most displeased. See to it, Cowl." Liam walked the halls of the old palace. "And while you're at it, find me some servants that are worthy of me."

The guard bowed and went quickly to do his masters' bidding.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth muttered to himself as they flew over the kingdom. Then he spotted the spires of the old palace. He pointed to it. "That's the old palace."

Sarah let her mouth drop. "Why in the name of the gods was it abandoned?" She was impressed beyond words. It looked like what every little girl dreamed of.

Jareth scoffed. "It's not a proper fort." He made a face, "It's too…girlie!"

Sarah snickered, "You mean to tell me you didn't want to live in a proper castle because it looks too much like a girl was there."

"More of less, yes;" He sniffed, directing his stead downward.

Upon landing Sarah dismounted on her own and addressed him frostily, "I would not have believe you to be so… thin skinned."

Jareth pointed toward the old palace. "That's the kind of place your parents live in… or you live in if you happen to have a Queen… I don't have a Queen…" He tied his mount to a branch and then hers. "Sir Didymus, keep an eye on Sarah, Hoggle I want you with me."

Hoggle nodded.

"Hoggle is familiar with all the terrain in my kingdom and will recognize any trap set." Jareth explained as they set off on foot to storm the castle.

"Don't you think we should have brought guards or an army?" Sarah asked as she followed the King.

"Goblins don't believe in the element of surprise." Jareth confessed. "And if we can I'd like to surprise our foe."

"Do you think he has the Lolthian Spider here with him?" She moved quickly to keep up, and didn't complain about the pace. She knew things were urgent.

"I would not be surprised." Jareth said softly.

Hoggle pointed to a rock formation at the base of the hillside the palace set on. Jareth nodded. "We go in here." The King pulled Sarah close and explained. "This entrance is not well know, and it will place us in the heart of the palace. Be very quiet, as sounds carry…and stay close to Didymus…" He touched her face with tender strokes. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Be careful." She urged him, knowing they were in serious danger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"They are entering the tunnel." Cowl informed the Nightmare Master.

"Good, wait until they are in the palace searching… then separate them."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The tunnel was too clean for Sarah's liking. "I smell a trap." She whispered. The King ahead of her nodded in agreement. But she knew they were already committed to the act. The tunnel opened to a secret panel. It swung open on a wide corridor. Hoggle and Jareth move forward. Sarah and Didymus were but a few paces behind. Passing a mirror Sarah looked at it then away. Didymus turned his head to a sound behind them, when he looked forward again, Sarah was gone.

"My lady!" he cried feeling a bit of déjà vu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Author's note:**_

_**The back-story of Jareth and Ardella was a collaboration by myself and by Yoddleladyhoo… **_

_**I want to thank her for the wonderful thoughts she's shared with me. Without her efforts the story would have been told, but not nearly as well. Thank you my friend.**_

_**Paisley**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Dream a little dream of me**

Sarah struggled, her mouth covered over and most of her nose. She was fighting to get air to breathe. Strong arms held her tight, on hand was clamped over her face the other pinning her arms like a steel band. She had been dragged though the mirror and was now staring at the reflections of Jareth, Didymus and Hoggle spinning around. Hearing the crude laugh of the man holding her sent a shiver down her spine.

"Should we kill them?" a guard asked from behind them.

The one holding Sarah answered gruffly. "No, we are just to bring this one, the Champion to the Master." He tightened his grip and nearly crushed her bones. "Let them search for her!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"My Lady!" Sir Didymus shouted.

Jareth turned, already knowing that she was gone but pretending to be frantic. He had known they would capture Sarah, and he counted on her behaving with her usual fit of anger. The three spun round and Jareth pounded the wall. "They've taken her between."

Sir Didymus railed and wailed, and bemoaned his sorry state as a Knight. When they moved away from the mirror, he winked at the King who winked back. Hoggle motioned the King to follow him, and they raced down the long dark hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A gag replaced the hand that had been suffocating Sarah, and was tied tightly behind her head. Her hands were tied behind her back, and then she was picked up and tossed over the man's shoulder. He and the other's then took the woman though the passages to where the Master was waiting for them.

Liam was pacing what looked like a throne room, he didn't look too pleased. The pacing stopped as he heard the approach of his guards. He looked over toward them, and took a seat on what should be a throne but didn't appear to be too real. He frowned, "Let us see this amazing Champion."

Cowl slipped the girl off his shoulder and turned her to face the Master. "My Lord, the Champion." Roughly he shoved Sarah forward.

Sarah quickly turned and seeing a place on Cowl's shin that was unprotected struck out at him with her boot. She then turned her furious eyes on the Nightmare Master.

Liam blinked, unbelieving the sight before him. "Such fury… such fire… oh girl why waste yourself on the likes of one such as Jareth… a mere Goblin King…" He moved off the throne with poise and elegance.

Sarah, even though her fury could see this man was out of the ordinary. His singular exquisiteness in some ways might even out shine and dwarf that of Jareth. He was tall, and lean and darkly handsome. His eyes were slightly almond shaped and the color of dark chocolate with gold flecks. His brows were arched in high sweeping elegance. His long lean face showed classic cheekbones that gave him a regal appearance. He wore a Vandyke that was trimmed close and expertly. Long dark hair that hung past his shoulders of his dark robes was not as full or as airy light as Jareth's. No, this man's hair was like a dark silky curtain. He raised a hand, a long elegant hand with fingers that could have been sculpted of the finest alabaster. He extended fingers toward Sarah, and she instinctually pulled back without moving back. His hand clenched into itself and he dropped the hand to his side.

"Allow me to make the introductions," he said softly, in a voice that could mesmerize its listener. "I am Liam… the Dream Master." He smiled, icily. "Soon to be the Dream Emperor, and master of the Goblin Realm as well."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, and glared at the man, unable to speak with the gag still in her mouth.

Liam moved to her side reached up and with one smooth movement unfastened the cruel gag, pulling it away from the face of the Labyrinth Champion. "I do hope you'll forgive my guards for having been so…rough."

Sarah moved her jaw; it had started to go numb from the pressure of the gag. "Not bloody likely." She said disgruntled.

Liam, amused by her fire and flare, chuckled softly. "My dear I can well see why the Goblin King has pursued you. What a shame it is all for naught," his voice was tantalizing as he spoke. "I understand he offered you…. Your dreams…fool that he is… And you refused the offer."

"That is between the Goblin King and me." Sarah answered coldly.

Nodding Liam chuckled again. "Yes, under most circumstances it would be… but you see… Our mutual friend really does not have the … authority to offer dreams." His eyes were not amused, they were burning like coals.

Some devil entered Sarah, and she coolly turned to face him, she pursed her lips and whispered in a tantalizing voice of her own. "Oh, that's not what I hear… I heard the Dream God gave Jareth a rare and precious gift of one dream to be granted." She batted her long dark lashes at him seductively.

Liam lost all his amusement, his face contorted with anger and pain. "Is that so? Well, did you know that the offer of such a gift to a male is usually a part of a dowry?"

"I believe that was mentioned, yes." Sarah replied in a very calm manner.

"Does it not bother you, that he chases after you while he is… unavailable?" Liam's voice was night terse. "Are you not insulted?"

"No." Sarah said honesty, "Can't say that it bothers me at all."

Anger left the face of the man, replaced by admiration and covetousness. "You are wasting yourself on the likes of him, Sarah Williams… you would do better to make an alliance with… me."

"It will be a cold day in hell before that happens, Liam… Nightmare Master." She purred back.

Cowl, having recovered from his being attacked by the girl moved toward her with his arm upraised to cuff the offending human. "Bitch, watch your tongue."

Liam prevented him from striking the girl. "Now, Cowl don't be in such a rush to strike this one… I have better ways of… handling her." Liam moved closer and whispered in Sarah's ear. "You would enjoy my handling, girl…. I'm an expert lover."

Sarah shivered from the breath on her ear, "Not interested," she kept her voice composed and unruffled. She looked at him sideways, "You're not my type."

Liam moved to stand behind the girl, placing one hand to her throat under her long hair, and one to her waist. "Ah but you don't know that…" He said persuasively. He drew her back until her back rested lightly on his chest. "I can say without doubt that you are most defiantly my type…"

"Breathing?" She asked a bit too saucily.

Liam chuckled in her ear. "You're a saucy little tart, Sarah Williams. Why waste your delicious charms on a Goblin when you can have a Dream Master at your command?"

"And hide out in the between of mirrors for the rest of my life?" she scoffed coldly. "Not much of an offer, Lord Liam."

Pausing for a moment the Nightmare Master thought about her words. "True, if that was all I had planed to do… however my delightful human wench, I have no desires to stay on this side of the mirrors… I prefer to walk on the other side…." He nuzzled her neck. "Come now girl, admit you find me….Worthy of your curiosity."

"Kidnapping my brother, and tormenting my stepmother is not a recommendation." Sarah ignored the tingle his lips brought to her skin at her ear and neck. "So no, I don't find you worthy."

Liam breathed in her scent. "I can well understand why Jareth wants you." He smiled cruelly. "Your will must be nearly as strong as his…." He said coldly.

Sarah bristled at the use of the words so close to what she herself had said to the Goblin King. "That and fifty cents will get you a cup of coffee." She muttered though pursed lips.

His lips touched her earlobe, finding her resistance most tantalizing and wanting to break her defiance and refusal to go along with his will. "I too can offer you dreams, and Kingdoms my sweet."

"Yeah, yeah… heard this one before…" She sighed.

Liam groaned lowly in his throat. "You are a most obstinate woman."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled pleased with herself.

Taking on a melancholic tone, Liam pressed closer. "You force me to cause you distress my dearest… I would so have liked to have been able to avoid this…But alas, your stubborn nature compels and obliges me to use your fears…. Remember Sarah, it didn't have to be this way."

Sarah braced herself, knowing that this one had ways of knowing her darkest fears and he could call up her worst nightmares. 'I've nothing to fear but fear itself.' She told herself as she felt his fingers reach into her hair going toward her temporal lobes. 'My will is strong, my kingdom great. My will is strong, my kingdom great…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth pulled the crystal from his inner pocket, the same crystal he'd used when she journey though his Labyrinth. The very one he'd shown to Toby just before Sarah had been given the tainted peach. He saw his Sarah, and almost pitied the Nightmare Master… He nodded to Hoggle and to Sir Didymus and then spoke words quietly to the castle itself. "Cloak me in secrecy and my men as well."

The castle shuddered slightly, almost undetectably. Jareth felt it, but he was part of the Kingdom and he hoped Sarah would feel it as well and know that he was near. He trusted her to keep that to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Closing his eyes, Liam entered the recesses of the girl's memories. "Mommy's gone." He whispered. "You're alone in the darkness, Sarah." His voice was smooth as silk and seductive. "Daddy's not paying attention to you… he has found someone new, my sweet… He is replacing you with… his precious golden haired boy…" His fingers moved to the memory and he began to weave the nightmare…..

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was dressed in the garments of a princess deposed. She blinked, knowing this was a nightmare she'd had before. She was now in her bedroom but it resembled a prison, and there was a heavy metal fetter on her leg constraining her movement. She was familiar with the dream, having had it off and on since the birth of her baby brother. Looking down at the maniacal she frowned, but didn't fight it or cry out. The room, the clothes and the fetter were all too familiar, she had created them herself. Nevertheless this time there was an unwelcomed and uninvited presence in the room, Liam.

"You don't belong here," she observed icily.

Liam moved toward her, dressed in black armor similar to that which Jareth wore. "I belong wherever I wish to belong in dreams and nightmares, Sarah." He said coolly unaffected by her unfriendly and frosty comportment. "Consider me your guide though this… reverie."

"I have no need of a guide," she stated with confidence. "I'm familiar with this particular hallucination and delusion, Nightmare Master."

"Sarah," He smiled and chuckled softly. "Why not call me Liam… addressing me formally is so… prim and proper and cold. We could become very warm friends… end this delusion and begin something more… desirable for us both."

"Sarah!" A shrill voice called out from beyond the door of the dream room. "Sarah, where are you, you worthless girl?"

Liam raised one brow, "Such a loving appeal for you to join her."

"I'll be right there," Sarah called calmly, as she walked past the man, her leg still fettered.

Liam sighed and followed her out the door. "Sarah, let me take you away from this." He pleaded. "Let me show you the joys you are missing, dear girl."

"Bug off." She said before she went down the stairs. The dream house resembled the way she had dreamed of her house, but she noticed minor changes and knew that Liam had set little traps. 'Stupid bastard,' she thought. 'Think you're dealing with a novice?' She moved to what should have been the parlor, and nearly laughed. Seated on thrones and dressed like royalty was her father looking blank faced and Karen, looking a bit like a witch. Between them in a golden cradle was Toby. "Yes, ma'am?" She politely addressed her stepmother in the dream, knowing that was not how she'd behaved the last time she'd had the nightmare. Yet so much of her life had changed since the night of the storm that she could not behave as she had before.

The Dream Karen looked at her and the witchy look dissipated somewhat and her face softened. The words spoken next followed the dream "You will stay home and watch the baby!"

"Ok." She picked up the baby and carried him up to his room.

Liam crossed his arms, pursed his lips and called out to her as she ascended the stairs. "You can try your little witchy tricks, Sarah. I am still going to weave this nightmare to my advantage, unless you surrender yourself to me now… and become my consort and my Queen."

"Go to hell." She said calmly carrying the dream baby up the stairs. She noticed it didn't have the fire that was part of her brother, and she felt sorry of it. She felt sorry for all the occupants of this dream.

Liam followed her up the stairs briskly. "You are but a mere mortal, you can not win against me, Sarah Williams…. I'm an immortal!"

She batted her long lashes at him temptingly. "I believe I've already won against one of your kind… haven't I?" Her voice was innocent and yet still so cunning and sassy.

Liam's anger melted away. "Give yourself to me, girl." He urged. "I would much more prefer to show you passion, rather than nightmares."

Sarah ignored him and went on with her memory of the dream. The baby began to cry, but then Toby had been teething at the time and she'd not known he'd be crying a lot. This time, she was more tolerant of the baby.

Liam placed hands on her shoulders as she soothed the little dream Toby. "Sarah… you are a strong willed woman…"

"I'm not a woman, I'm a girl." She said softly a slight tremor in her voice.

The words caught his attention, and he silently cursed himself. He had entered her memory of what he thought would be the worst fears… but he had been mistaken. She didn't fear her brother any longer, she had accepted him. What she feared was something far more eminent. She feared becoming an adult, she feared becoming a woman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam opened his eyes, his fingers shifted position in the girls hair. "I was a fool to have you revisit this old dream." He admitted to her as his mood turned ugly. "I won't make that mistake twice." He breathed in her ear. "Let us explore a new avenue, shall we?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gone was the nursery, gone the regal trappings and the shackle. Sarah was dressed in a long icy white Juliet styled nightgown with a matching _**Peignoir. **_Her hair was pulled back in a very grownup and romantic fashion. Sarah knew she was a vision of loveliness and yet felt an overpowering sense of invasion and insecurity and self-consciousness. She clutched the front of the peignoir tightly closed, and she felt the color rise in her cheeks.

"Charming," Liam growled and he too had changed his appearance. He was not dressed in dark armor, but was dressed rather like a dream prince. Gone was the dark apparel, now he was dressed in a creamy colored poet's shirt, open down to the center of his chest. Dark blue breeches had replaced the black ones and his boots were even a softer tone, now charcoal gray instead of cold hard black leather. In one hand he held out a rose to the fearful girl, "Most charming."

Sarah refused to touch the rose; the thrones she knew intuitively were poisoned. Instead she focused, centered herself and began her personal mantra; "_**Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen." **_ Sarah put the intimate state of undress out of her mind; she focused on the task at hand. She turned and stared angrily at Liam, not impressed by his beauty, or his ability to bring to life her worst fears. Glowering at the Nightmare Master she took a step toward him. "_**"Give me the child," Sarah said, in a voice that was low, but firm with the courage her quest needed. She halted, her hands still held out. "Give me the child," she repeated. "For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..."**_

Liam cast the rose aside, with both hands he took hold of her forearms forcibly. "Give yourself to me, and I will grant you what ever you wish…. The spider, your brother…anything and everything…. "

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had found the hidden place, moved though a mirror and left Didymus and Hoggle to protect his passage back. He saw Liam, eyes closed and hands knotted in the hair of the girl. He pulled out the other crystal he always carried with him, the gift from the Dream God, the crystal that Sarah had refused. "Show me her dreams." He uttered in a quick quiet breathe.

He saw the way Liam had dressed her, and cursed inwardly when he saw the distress the garment was causing her. He also saw her turn and demanding of the stolen child. He knew it was not Toby this time, it was the Lolthian Spider she was demanding… and he knew that Liam was lying when he said he'd give her anything.

'Keep him occupied my darling.' Jareth sent the mental message to his precious mortal. 'I'm on my way, be ready.'

Jareth put the crystal back into his inner pocket for safekeeping, moved toward the entranced couple, removed his glove and placed naked fingers to the temple of the Nightmare Master.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Aug,28,2007**_

_**Thank you all for waiting for this next installment of the tale. Due to the storm that have ravaged our beloved area, I was unable to post. I was without my computer due to the lack of power. And it's taken me since Sunday to get my handwritten notes sorted and arranged in what will be a good rendering. **_

_**I promise you the rest of the tale is just as riveting… and thank you for waiting.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. I need a Hero**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Author's note:**_

_**I would like to **__**acknowledge A.C.H. Smith's novel of the Tale of the Labyrinth… I am borrowing from A.C. the ballroom scene and expanding upon it for the nightmare that Liam pressed upon Sarah. I express thanks to A.C. for having written a vivid picture for us to follow. I don't agree with everything in the novel and my changes will reflect the vision of this. I believe the ballroom scene to be more than it is seen as in the novel. But then, I watched the movie very closely.**_

_**Sarah reactions to what she learns in the re-visitation of the Ballroom are based on my own knowledge of folk lore.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Liam stared down at the face of the girl, she should have been cowering! Yet here she was, defying him and demanding he give the stolen 'child' to her. "You're far too good for the dilettante Goblin King." He swept her up into his arms, crooning to her. "You deserve a man, not a boy."

Sarah struggled against his intrusive touch, "Release me you …Cad." She was not sure where the word came from but it fit and she used it.

Fire roared though his veins, more so than it ever did while he was courting the Dream God's daughter. This mortal could offer him no power, nor position, nor wealth, yet he desired her more than he'd ever thought it possible to desire another being. He could not understand why she continued to struggle; did she not understand that he was offering her far more than mere immortality? He was offering himself to her.

Sarah managed to knock the Nightmare Master off balance, when he fell back she fled. She ripped the door open and ran though the corridor of the dream. Past the room where her father was making love to Karen, the night that Toby was created. Past the room where Linda and Jeremy were wrangling away in a passion that had made them unaware of the child who'd unintentionally observed them. Past the room where her friends were engaged in playing spin the bottle and other kissing games. Past the couples in the dark in the park, doing unspeakable things she moved swiftly. She ran as far and as fast as she could, ending up in a room she had thought she'd never see again.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**The ballroom had known opulence. Between glittering cornices were hung many long chandeliers where the wax, dripping for a hundred years, had formed stalactites. The silk covering of the walls had faded and, in places, worn threadbare. Bubbles decorated the room, and the whole of it was contained within the iridescent skin of one great bubble. A tall, gilt, thirteen-hour clock stood in a corner. It was almost twelve o'clock. Sarah pressed herself tight against the wall at the entrance of the room. "No," she moaned softly. "Oh please don't make me go in there."**_

_**Liam stood behind her again, "You don't have to… you can come with me." He said enticingly.**_

_**Sarah shoved him away entering the Crystal ballroom rather than giving herself to the hated being. She moved into the room, her gown and dressing gown giving her the appearance of a young innocent bride on her wedding night. She paused as she came into the room, Sarah watched the dance and the dancers watched her, from behind their masks. The men sported silken shirts open to the waist and tight velvet breeches. Some of them wore wide-brimmed, plumed hats; others had capes or carried staffs. The women's gowns left their shoulders bare and dove low between their breasts. They had their hair coiffed high, and many wore long gloves. Sarah fastened the dressing gown chastely and held up her head as she moved forward. 'I can do this,' she told herself, 'I can face this room… and its inhabitants! I beat the Labyrinth and I'll beat this too.'**_

_**The dancers moved in a ring around the ballroom, with a kind of lethargic brilliance, as though the party had been going on all nigh, or even longer perhaps. Men who were not dancing lounged indolently against the columns, or in a cushioned pit in the center of the ballroom, in the company of women in various states of dress and undress. Maids and footmen, with skin the color of old parchment, served them trays of fruit and refilled their goblets from decanters filled with spirits that were forbidden to one of Sarah's age. She had not noticed before how lifeless the servants seemed, as if they were only a memory. Always the dancers were watching through the eyeholes in their cruel half-masks, from which snouts projected and horns sprouted above. Moving together or elegantly reclined, they watched Sarah, or watched each other watching, and beneath the masks the mouths smiled at each other like knives. Tongues darted out of parted lips and traced a line along painted lips of the women. **_

_**Her eyes were wide, just as they had been the night Jareth had tricked her into eating the peach that hand brought on this hallucination. Perhaps wider now that she understood a bit more of this room and it's trapped inhabitants. Still she was the picture of innocence in that setting, a picture that excited the dancers, who never took their masked eyes off her, while they moved with weary grace to the cadence of the sinisterly beautiful tune. Music for which there were no musicians. She walked slowly around the room. Two gorgeously gowned women snickered behind their fans at her. Sarah paused beside a tall mirror and looked at her image just as she had done that fateful night not so long ago. She half expected to find herself dressed in the silvery, the color of mother-of-pearl, with puffed short sleeves. Finding her reflection still dressed in the **__**peignoir set she found her self blushing again. She felt soul naked and exposed to ridicule, and she hated the way she was being watched by the inhabitants of the room. She hated that these beautiful creatures made her feel nervous about her body, and fearful of her burgeoning needs and womanhood.**_

_** The people passing behind her, in the mirror, were watching her like ravishing birds of prey. No, make that like birds of prey ready to ravish her! The dancers swayed and swirled. Then Sarah saw something in the mirror that made her gasp. She had caught a glimpse of Jareth, entwined with a voluptuous woman, dancing past. 'It's not real,' she reminded herself, 'Liam is playing on my memory.' She whirled around, but he had vanished. She stood there, peering through the throng for him so intently that she did not notice the young man leaning against the column beside her. He had his head held back and was staring brazenly at her. He relished her face, then her white shoulders, her breasts, hips, and legs, and moved closer to her. He murmured into her ear, "You are remarkably beautiful, my dear girl." He had licked his lips and made a smacking sound with his mouth as he reached out to touch her; Sarah backed away from him, gathered her skirts and moved away and deeper into the room. Turning and looking for the Goblin King, even if it were only a dream replica of him, it had to be safer; the young man threw back his head and laughed.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Jareth hid in the Crystal room, watching the dream replica of himself and Sarah's reactions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Hidden behind another man's cape, the dream Jareth had watched it all, but Sarah had not seen him watching. His eyes were following Sarah wherever she went in the corrupt ballroom. His lips curled in a smirk, but his eyes were cold.**_

_**Liam called out to the girl moving deeper in the room. "Sarah, save yourself the trouble of reliving this insult. Come away with me, give yourself to me and be done with this nonsense."**_

_**Sarah ignored Liam, she was tense now, self-conscious, among people she could not understand but who behaved as though they knew something that she didn't know. She had become part of the dream, just as she had that first time. She moved hurriedly around the ballroom looking for Jareth. She did not know why she wanted to find him, or what she would say to him. She just knew that it was vitally important that she should find him. She moved past the beautiful dancers and the gathering throngs of on lookers who were making suggestions without touching her. She pulled to herself, and moved away, desperately seeking her Goblin King.**_

_**Liam laughed. "Sarah, why fight what is so clearly your fate!" **_

_**When she saw the dream Jareth, he was whispering something to his beautiful partner, who responded by smiling knowingly from beneath her mask and licking her lips, slowly, with the tip of her tongue. The Dream Goblin King swept her into a dip and then past some columns. Sarah blushed and turned away in embarrassment, remembering how she'd felt at a loss the last time, and more so now that she was being forced to relive these moments. She found herself looking into another of the tall mirrors around the room. Behind her she saw Jareth, standing alone. He was a resplendent figure, upright and blond, in a midnight blue frock coat, diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. Ruffs of pale gray silk at his throat and wrists set off the pallor of his skin. On his legs he was wearing black tights and black, shiny boots. He was holding a horned mask on a stick, but he had lowered it now, to look straight at Sarah in the mirror. Behind him, dancers were whirling. He held his hand out. 'It's just a dream, just a dream.' Sarah reminded herself woefully as She turned around, he was still holding out his hand to her. She took it, feeling lightheaded but heavy hearted. **_

_**All that ceased when she went spinning around the ballroom in Jareth's arms. She was the loveliest woman at the ball. She knew it, from the way in which Jareth was smiling down at her. All his attention was on her. The touch of his hands on her body was thrilling. To dance with him seemed the easiest and most natural motion. **_

_**"You are the most beautiful woman I've even seen." He said softly.**_

_** When he told her that she was beautiful, she felt confused. She blushed softly and looked away, embarrassed.**_

_**He began to speak softly to her, "Sarah, listen to my heart…Hear the words I sang and sing again." Green eyes, startled and fearful looked up as her soft innocent mouth parted. **_

"_**There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel Open and closed, within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes,"**__** he said, and whirled her on around the room.**_

_**She smiled up at him. She thought how handsome he was, but one didn't tell a man such things, did one? More than that, there was something in his face that was openly enjoying the moment, without the mocking or secretiveness that she had seen on other faces here. She moved as one with him, lightly as he led the way. For a moment, just as before all the others in the room had vanished from her vision and her thoughts, she was with the Goblin King, who had moved the stars and turned the world upside down for her. The nervousness, the dizziness and the trepidation were all forgotten as she danced in the arms of the man who was both her enemy and her… 'My what?' she asked herself. **_

_**He pulled back to look at her and laughed, but fondly."**__** There's such a fooled heart Beatin' so fast In search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart."**_

_**Sarah was spellbound. She smiled up at him, she felt confused. "What are you saying?" she heard herself say quietly as he swept her in a dramatic sweeping dip.**_

_**Jareth's eyes were looking straight into hers, His smile was serious. "**__**As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou As the world falls down." The other dancers were gathering round them in an ever closing in circle. Sarah blinked, feeling confused. Then she heard him say, "**__**"Trust to me," Jareth, moving his face close to hers said. "Can you do that? Will you do that for me, Sarah?" **_

_**She nodded, and looked up at him with anticipation. He was going to kiss her; she wanted him to kiss her. She shut her eyes, gently shutting out the room and its decadent inhabitants. That was the way to do it she told herself, old fashioned and romantic and… innocent. "I'm afraid… and I'm not ready for this." She warned softly.**_

_**"No!" shouted a voice somewhere in the room. "You're not supposed to romance her, you're supposed to ravish her and send her screaming to my arms!" Liam was stalking across the floor, hurling dream dancers out of his way as he marched.**_

_**Jareth looked down into the face of the girl. "Forever, Sarah." Swiftly he brushed his lips to hers. **_

_**It was not the earth shattering kiss she'd expected, but it was more than she knew. She opened her eyes as his lips stayed on hers and his arms tightened about her. "Jareth." She gasped, knowing that somehow, someway he'd found his way into the nightmare and was rescuing her with a loving kiss….She had needed a hero and he had come. No more a villain, now a Hero.**_

_** The music had stopped. She saw that they had been surrounded by all the other dancers. They were leering and nudging each other. She saw them biting their lips to hold back their laughter. Jareth seemed to be unperturbed, he held her more tightly, and insistently sought her lips with his.**_

_**Liam was held back by some of the dream dancers, whose faces now were being unmasked and he saw they were weavers. He growled and snarled and cursed them all. He looked to where Jareth had been standing with Sarah only to find empty space. "You'll pay for this intrusion Goblin King!"**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Jareth removed the fingers knotted in Sarah's long locks and once disentangled pulled the girl along. She blindly followed him as she was still overcome by having been forced into the dreams. He whistled and Hoggle and Didymus joined them. He pressed a panel which opened to allow them passage. "Didymus, sound the alarm."

The Little Knight ran forward and pulled what looked like an ordinary cord. Suddenly goblins were rushing from everywhere, surrounding the King and the shaky girl he was holding up in an outfit that looked incredibly like his. "Protect the King and the Champion!" Cried the little knight, as he drew his sword.

_**  
**_Sarah opened her eyes, but had not yet said a word; her wounded eyes looked at Jareth. "How?" she asked, unable to put into words the question in her heart.

Jareth silently pulled the orb from his jacket; he held it out toward Sarah. She saw the images dancing about and her wrapped in the King's arms, returning his kiss with tenderness. Jareth put the orb back in its place near his heart. He looked down at her face, stormy eyes filled compassion as he gazed down into her face. "You don't really know what happened, do you?"

"No…" she admitted. "I don't."

Jareth looked at the gathering horde, "Before these witness' I promise you this, Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, I will never force myself upon you, nor force you to do anything you are not ready for."

Hoggle turned and gazed at the King with shocked eyes.

Sir Didymus' mustache twitched slightly as he eyed the pair being surrounded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ardella sat at her loom, "Did they escape?" she asked as she cleared the threads she'd been weaving.

One of the weavers who'd been made the watcher nodded. "You're bit of assistance was unobserved by the dreamer and by the Nightmare Master, Mistress."

"However, it was not unobserved by your father." A voice said from behind them.

Ardella turned in her seat and inclined her head slightly, "Father."

The weavers bowed to the Dream King and God. He moved toward her, his daughter. "You've a few things to explain do you not?"

Standing beside her loom, head held proudly she dismissed the others from her private weaving chamber. "Jareth needed my help, what more explanation is needed, Father?"

"You helped him against Liam," Angus looked at the gossamer threads that still hung in the air. "A weaver, turning on another weaver is… unprecedented. It matters not that the Nightmare master has gone up against the one who will be your husband…."

His words stung, "Father, Liam has done more than go up against my… intended." She covered quickly, knowing her father was not aware of the truth. "He stole the Lolthian spider and holds it captive… and it's about to lay its hatchings…. He sent Drows after the Goblin King's golden boy!"

"This is not your battle daughter," Warned her father, his voice raising and becoming sharp.

"If the Drow go to war, and Liam declares himself the regent of the Goblin Kingdom and tries to take my throne I think it is very much my battle, Father!" she snapped. "I will not surrender my throne to him or anyone else until my reign is over."

Angus smiled softly. "And do you forgive your Goblin King his tryst with this mortal. This Sarah Williams?"

Ardella stood more regal than she'd ever stood. "Forgive him Father?" She schooled her face into a tranquil and serene mask. "What is to forgive? That a creature that is here and gone like a firefly has caught his eye while I am celibate? Father, I am not petty. I can well understand what he sees in this girl. She is unusual among her kind."

Angus looked at the threads, touched one and saw part of the dream that Ardella had changed from a Nightmare into something manageable. "Perhaps I've not been diligent enough where Liam is concerned. I pity his state of affairs, having lost you as well as the dream throne."

"You have no idea of what he's lost." Ardella stated honestly.

The Dream God sighed, "No pity for him, Ardella?"

"Not one ounce." She pursed her lips. "If you will excuse me now Father, I have duties which must been seen to."

The Dream God watched her leave then touched another thread; he witnessed the kiss by the Goblin King rescuing his Champion. "If humans lived longer," he said aloud wiping his hands clean of the threads, "I would worry… perhaps I should anyway…perhaps I should put my hand in to see to it that this ends and the girl goes away…" He looked toward the direction the young Empress had traveled. "Perhaps I should stay here and keep watch."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam had awakened, feeling violated and unclean. "Someone dared to touch me!" He brushed hands over hair and skin to free himself from the violation and its energies. "Blast that Goblin King!"

Cowl came to the side of the Nightmare Master. "We are found out! The alarm sounds, we must away."

"Get the spider," ordered the Master in a snarl.

"There is no time!" warned the leader of the Master's guard. "It begins to spin… and we are too far from where you hid her." He pulled the Master toward the portal that was forming. "We must go now, Master…before it is too late."

Liam frowned, "I am not done with any of them. I will see the Drow and the boy they hold destroyed."

"Come Master!" The guard pulled him into the vortex.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah gasped and her knees buckled, as she fought for air that seemed to be pulled from her lungs. Jareth was on his knees beside her. "Breathe!" he ordered sharply.

Sarah nodded, and fought for control. "He's gone." She gasped out.

Jareth barked orders out to goblin guards of every shape and size. They ran though the old castle securing each room. "See that the mirrors are all locked and that nothing goes in or comes out!" He ordered.

Sarah stood up with his help, "Where's the spider?" She brushed back the hair from her eyes and pulled her cloak straight. "We've got to find that sucker before it lays its eggs!"

"How did you know it's a sucker?" Jareth asked as she began to run toward the exit that would take her to the lower catacombs.

Sarah halted in her tracks, cast him a look over her shoulder and tersely said. "Not another word!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**** Bat out of Hell**

Goblins searched the upper floors and secured the rooms one by one. Soon the entire old castle was again in the hands of the Goblin hordes. They began to dance about wildly singing and making strange music. Even Sarah had to admit she was moved by their ways. Jareth joined in the merry making, just as he always had. He didn't seem in the least bit affected by the fact that Sarah was watching.

Sarah resisted only a little when one of the Goblins drew her into the wild dance. Jareth watched as she moved surrounded by the very creatures that were in truth responsible for the original abduction and taking hostage of her brother. Now dressed in regalia matching his she danced with them in the old palace.

Jareth heard a cry arise and stopped dancing. "Sir Didymus?" He moved past the goblin horde toward his Knight. "What is it?"

"She's found Sire!" The knight said urgently "The Lolthian Spider is found!"

Jareth held a hand out to Sarah, "Take us to her." He ordered. Sarah walked at the King's side silently. Jareth whispered. "We need to talk."

"Why, it was just a dream….wasn't it?" She looked toward him when he remained silent. "Wasn't it?" she groaned as her steps halted.

Jareth stopped walking as well, "We don't have time for a teenaged trauma drama right now, Sarah… when we've saved the world…then you can have as many hissy fits as you like." He pushed her forward.

Sarah shook her head, "It never ends!"

"No, doll, it doesn't…. but think of it this way," He mused as he walked at her side. "Life will never be boring."

"What's boring?" asked a goblin….

"I don't know…" said another…

"Three goblins and no ale…" answered the third.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lau held on to hope for as long as she could. "Time is running out." She felt tears welling in her red eyes. "Soon it will be too late."

Bel looked at the priestess. "We must hold on to hope," He stated. "The mortal girl saved her brother before…"

"I've never had qualms about murder," She stated flatly, "Still, I don't want that boy's blood on my hands."

Bel frowned, "What is so special about that boy?"

The Priestess shrugged, "I don't know… but keeping him makes me uneasy… Killing him would destroy our race."

"You mean our tribe…" Bel corrected.

Red eyes in the dark face of the Priestess flashed. "I said what I mean, Bel…. Now go, make sure that child is still safe."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angus watched over the weaver's hall, his daughter was doing a fine job of ruling. She was but one in a long line of the children of this God. Others of his children had taken turns sitting on the Dream Throne, but few had the skills and instincts of this child. Those who served under her seemed more than content to do so. She was a good Empress, perhaps the best he'd ever seen.

Ardella entered the weaver's hall and observed her father keeping watch over her weavers. "Father, do not disturb my weavers, there is a great deal of work they have to do." She said with tranquility.

Clasping his hands behind his back the Dream God strolled quietly down the hall to stand beside his daughter. "You've kept good discipline, daughter. Your weavers seem to be most happy with their work."

"Their work would be much easier if weavers like Liam were not still a problem." Ardella said in a tone that told her father she was perturbed.

Sighing Angus motioned her to walk at his side, "Daughter, nightmares have their place also."

"Nightmares are one thing, Father. What Liam does goes far beyond that." She reminded him. "He has bargained with the Drow…. Stolen their God Figure to coerce their co-operation. He has had a human child taken forcibly from its own bed, and hidden away to force the co-operation of the Goblin King…. And now he has attacked the dreams of the mother of that child, and his sister…No Father, I see no place for the workings of one like Liam."

"Liam is bitter," Agreed the Dream God.

"Bitter?" Ardella spat out with malicious. "Farther, Liam is beyond bitter…he boarders on insane."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the caverns beneath the old palace, a honeycomb of catacombs and a labyrinth of tunnels. "How do you find anything down here?"

Sir Didymus looked at her bewildered. "My Lady," he said quietly. "This is our home; we know every inch of our Kingdom."

Jareth motioned for Sarah to keep up with him as he followed the trackers. "It's not too far ahead according to the scouts."

The mortal girl looked at the Fae King and smiled crookedly. "Yeah, right, and I bet it'll be a picnic getting the little bugger out of here."

"Sarah, the Lolthian Spider is not little..." Jareth murmured softly. "It's huge…." He moved his hands about to show the approximate size of the creature, all the while he wore a smirk.

"Look Goblin King, if it were up to me I'd get a giant can of Raid…and be done with it…." She shivered thinking of the large creature awaiting them in one of the ends of these endless tunnels. "I just hope we find her before she goes and lays her clutch." Sarah grabbed on to Jareth's sleeve. "Do you hear that? That low tone screeching sound?"

The King nodded, "That would be our spider."

Sarah blanched. "How did Liam get her here?" She followed Jareth toward the entrance of the tunnel the sounds were coming from. "Did he use magic?"

"Most likely," Jareth said calmly. "Once we secure the spider we'll use magic to return it to its rightful… home."

"That sounds like the poor thing is in pain." Sarah observed the sounds coming. "She must be close to laying her eggs and she's trying to fight the urge to start."

Hoggle rolled his eyes, "It's a spider Sarah, it don't have the brains to try and fight it's nature."

Sarah looked down at him, "Hoggle, that thing is more than a spider…. I saw its web… I felt the power in that crystal spinners web… It has more than brains, that thing has a soul."

The Goblin King came to a standstill, and looked down at the goblins that were sniffing the air and making faces. "They will go no farther." He told Sarah. "The Spider is in there." He pointed to the darkened end of the tunnel."

"Okay, in we go." Sarah grabbed a torch from one of the goblins and started forward.

Jareth grabbed her arm, "Honey, not so fast." He pulled her gently back to what he considered safety. "We can not just go rushing in."

"Jareth, that thing is going to lay its eggs…and the Drow are going to do something to Toby…" Sarah protested as she pulled free. "Now I have to go in there and get that spider."

"Yes, but not without preparing," Jareth tone was composed and thoughtful. "I want Toby back safely too."

Sarah placed a shaking hand over the one on her arm. "You don't understand… I can… fell that thing in there… I don't know how but I do…."

"Sarah, the spider has been caged for a long time… and she will be edgy herself." Jareth warned. "Now, it's only you and I going in… I'll not put the others in danger. Not even Hoggle."

Sarah nodded, and tried to compose herself. "Alright, what do we do?"

"We go slowly; we don't want to alarm the creature." Jareth took the torch from her and handed it back to the goblin she'd taken it from. He held up a crystal orb, "I've a better way, a softer light that will not startle or frighten the creature… Illuminati," He spoke softly and the orb began to glow. He looked down at the hand on his sleeve, "Ready?"

Sarah took his hand and nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Drow guards came to the Priestess. "He sends more guards to corral us." Bel growled angrily.

Lau sat with a composed face, "You know what to do…"

The leader of her military bowed, "It is being done."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cowl bowed to the Nightmare Master. "We've almost located the boy."

"I want him! Do you understand, I want that boy…" Liam walked toward the wide window overlooking the valley below him.

"Yes, master."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah's eyes grew accustomed to the dim light quickly. Jareth warned her to make slow movements, not wanting to disturb the creature in the cavern. She saw something moving and pointed toward the movement. Jareth raised the orb and he too saw the movement.

"I feel pain." She said softly.

"You must be empathic by nature." Jareth said. "It would explain why the inhabitants of the Labyrinth were drawn to you."

As the pair drew closer, they could see that there was a cage, or what was left of one. The glass was smashed to the point of not being able to see into the case anymore. Is sat on an angle and it was rocking back and forth.

"You said the spider was huge…." Sarah questioned. "But that case is not… oh my God! He shoved that poor thing into that so it would not be able to move." She was no longer thinking of herself but of the creature trying to gain release.

"Sarah, no! Wait!" Jareth was too late in his command.

The moment she touched the cage she knew something was desperately wrong. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said aloud. "I'm here to help you." Her voice was assuring and quite. "I know you're in pain…" She saw the cage shudder and she said as she moved it to a flat surface. "Just keep still, and you'll be fine."

Jareth was right behind her. "Move slowly, Sarah." He cautioned.

The glass case was shaking, and Sarah took off her cloak. "I'm going to open this damned case, I've a cloak here, and you are welcome to rest in it…I know it's almost your time."

The Goblin King watched as his girl talked gently to the creature in the case. He watched her spread the cloak in her lap. "Is there anything I can do, Sarah?" he asked.

"No, just be ready to move us with magic." She cautioned. "Alright my Lolthian friend, I'm going to lift this lid." The lid opened with a craking sound and she made sure nothing fell in on the already frightened and hurt creature. "Come on, you can spread your legs now…one at a time…that's it."She coaxed the crystal creature out of the case. "Poor dear," she sympathized with the pain she felt coming toward her. "I won't hurt you…and I won't let anyone hurt you…or your eggs."

Bit by bit one leg after another uncurled, and the creature unfolded. It had been cramped in the case so long its legs were nearly useless. It gazed at the mortal girl; its blue eyes were nearly human. Exhausted it stopped moving. Sarah could see it could not get free of the case, its eyes told her of its pain.

"I'll help." She whispered as her hand moved forward to tip the case on its side. The creature rolled out and lay still, until one leg twitched. "Come on, at least try to live."

Jareth placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "She's getting ready to lay her eggs, she can't help herself. The poor creature must be in excruciating pain"

Sarah moved her hand forward; gently she touched the crystal spider's hard upper 'shell' of the front part. It felt like glass but alive, and Sarah spoke soothingly to it. Strange feelings, followed by even stranger images filled Sarah.

Jareth watched the spider closely, he didn't want it to be harmed any more than it had been, but he would not allow it to harm Sarah. "Touch it and I'll move all three of us."

Sarah gripped his arm, "NO." Her green eyes were glassy with vision. "She says the tunnel is booby trapped. If you use magic it will destroy all three of us." She looked back at the creature who was communicating with her. Nodding; she gently placed the spider in her cloak and after wrapping the cloak about the wounded creature, she picked it up. "We have to hurry; we need to get out of the tunnels and the palace." There was a rumbling; "Now Jareth!"

Getting to his feet he helped guide her though the tunnel surprised at how quickly Sarah could move. He called ahead to the goblins to clear out, that the castle was coming down. Faster and faster, holding the cloak containing the spider Sarah ran. She ran like a bat out of hell, and nothing made the mistake of getting in her way. She kept running even after they were out of the tunnel and in the light of day.

They had reached the outer gate when they paused; looking back they could see the handsome spires of the castle come down as it imploded. Sarah wanted to cry but didn't have time to waste tears. She opened the cloak, "We need to get her to the Drow!"

Hoggle and Sir Didymus had brought the winged horses closer to where the King and his girl stood. Sarah cradled the spider and spoke to it in gentle and soothing tones. Jareth suggested going to the last place they had seen the Drow, hopeful that they could pick up a scent. He looked at the fallen castle and vowed to make Liam pay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Run like Hell**

Taking care to settle Sarah on her stead without jostling the spider turned into quite a production. Sarah worried; the spider looked at her with eyes that gave her an eerie feeling. It was as if the spider was bonding to her, and becoming a part of her. She looked at Jareth; the Spider also looked at the King.

"We have to find the Drow, quickly." Sarah said.

Jareth took her reigns into his hand, "I'll lead your steed, and you just sit tight and hold that precious bundle. I've sent goblins ahead to secure the land surrounding the mines of the Drow."

"Don't let them get too near that entrance!" Warned Sarah, "The spider says…the Drow look down upon goblins and they will try to trap them as house pets."

Jareth exhaled in a bit of annoyance; "Yes, I know… we learned that after we allowed them access to the crystal mines as a home… I take in the refugees and what do I get as thanks, the capturing and domesticating of goblins… it's demoralizing." He mounted his steed, still holding the leads from Sarah's mount, and he urged his steed up and onward. "We'll be at the entrance of the mines in very short order."

"Good, she says it's getting onto time and she has to spin a new web to contain the egg sack." Sarah called to him as they rose above the terrain. Her hands held the wrapped up spider in her cloak carefully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam paced his dark fortress hideaway with growing irritation; it was taking too long for his liking. Cowl entered the Nightmare Master's inner sanctum with bad news. "My Lord, the Drow have moved the boy again."

Liam growled. "Cowl, I need the boy, he's my only leverage …"

The guard nodded, "The news gets worse…"

The master of dark dreams turned and held up a hand, "Let me guess…. The Goblin King and that girl not only survived the crumbling of the old palace… but they also managed to save that god forsaken arachnid."

Cowl nodded.

Liam began to pace some more. "That girl… I underestimated her that was a grave mistake on my part, Cowl. One I must not make again."

"Sire," Cowl cautioned. "She is but mortal….you are of a higher caste!"

Liam scoffed, "Cowl, I stood beside her… Held her in my hands…. And touched her mind…her inner essences ….What ever Sarah Williams is, she most assuredly is not just a mortal." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "No mere mortal could best the Labyrinth… not unless that great creature wished it…. And why would an ethereal want a mortal to best it, and become Champion?"

Cowl shrugged. "I don't know, My Lord."

"Nor do I…" Liam pondered. "But I think I should like to learn the reason." With a wave of his hand he dismissed the guard. "Continue seeking the golden child."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A messenger came rushing into the throne room of the Empress, holding a parchment out to her. She read it and smiled gleefully, then handed the parchment to her father. "Jareth and his mortal have the Lolthian Spider and are on their way back to the last holding of the Drow."

Angus read the parchment, "But will they be in time?"

Ardella walked to the vast viewing portal she used. "I have faith that they will."

Her father stood beside her, looking into the skies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The entrance of the Drow citadel was unguarded. Jareth said that didn't mean that Drow were not still hanging about. He warned Didymus and Hoggle to keep a sharp eye open. He also warned the goblins who were there waiting for him to keep aware. He helped Sarah down from her mount taking care not to harm the injured Spider.

Sarah looked down at the living crystal creature. "She says we must hurry, Drow or no Drow her time grows near."

Jareth produced an orb that was illuminated, "Ask her which way she wants us to go."

Sarah looked perplexed, "She says I have to choose the spot." She began to walk into the cavernous opening of the Drow stronghold. "This way." She said to the Goblin King.

Hoggle called to them. "Be careful, you can't trust them dark elves!"

Swiftly Sarah's feet carried her over the smooth floor of the caverns. She was not sure why she chose the direction that she had, but she was sure it was right. Something in the heart of the mountain itself was calling to her. Some deeper sense was harkening to something inside her and she was following it. "Jareth, this way, there's a fork in the tunnel here, and that passage there goes to the old meditation rooms… the spider says they were defiled and she cannot lay her egg sack there."

"Makes sense to me." He said walking at her side. "Lead on Sarah."

Sarah moved forward, "Look for a entrance to a side chamber! Something that looks like the mouth of a Dragon…"

"Is the spider asking for that?" He questioned as he held the orb out and searched the side walls as they moved deeper into the lair of the Drow.

"No… but it's what I'm seeing in my head… and I just know it's there." She told him quickly. "She's in pain, and she says she need to spin."

Jareth, orb held high pointed ahead, "The head of a dragon, mouth open?"

Sarah saw it as well, the stones of the wall of the tunnel were carved, either by nature or by some other force, but it was the wide open mouth of a Dragon. They moved quickly into the chamber that was within the Dragons gaping maw. It was as if they had entered a secreted chapel, the feeling within the chamber was profound. Sarah carried the bundle to niche in the wall. She carefully found what seemed to be a natural ledge in the niche, and began to unfold the bundle. Stepping back she moved a few paces back and then knelt down. Jareth knelt at her side, his hand sought hers.

The sounds the creature made as it unfolded it's injured and numbed limbs were like glass as it cracked and crinkled in shattering. It began to emit a shrill humming as it moved off the unfolded cloak and onto the wall of the niche. Crystal silk began to form at its abdomen as the spider released silk from the gland that was hidden. Even in the injured and frail state, she spun quickly. In a few moments the niche was covered in an intricate pattern of webbing. This web was different in appearance from the one Sarah had seen in the mediation chamber. The silks turned to a more flexible crystal as it was formed.

Sarah seemed amazed and mesmerized by what she was witnessing. Jareth stole a glance at her, needing to see how she was reacting to this most intimate and private ritual. The reverence on the face of the mortal girl gave him hope.

The Web was formed and the spider began the task of creating the sack that would hang and incubate her eggs. Her eggs were laid as quickly as the sack began. Like little crystal droplets they were formed, pink, blue, yellow and even a few brown. Dozens of eggs were laid and covered over by the milky silk that turned to frosted crystal as it cured in the air. When she finished she dropped down and lay again on the ledge and Sarah's cloak.

"She says she needs to rest now." Sarah told the King, "She also says the Drow will come to her… she never needed to go to them… She says the Drow serve her, not the other way around."

"You did well, Sarah." The King helped her up from her knees. "Commendable."

"In all the rush I completely forgot how scared of spiders I am." She confessed lightly.

Jareth placed an arm over her shoulders and smiled down into her face. "You must be tired as well."

"More fatigued by worry," She leaned into him and allowed him to support her weight. "Do you think Toby will be safe?"

"The Drow have every reason to keep him safe, and to keep Liam from getting his hands on the boy." Jareth led her to a natural rock formation that made a bench like seat in the chamber. "You need to lie down and rest, Sarah."

"Don't leave me." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Never, my love," he whispered back in assurance; "Never."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bel found the priestess and knelt to her, "You called for me?"

"We must return to the caverns of the Crystal mines… Our God Figure has been returned and is even now laying her young. Bring the boy…" Lau ordered in a clear voice. She turned to the younger priestess' entering the chamber. "We return… the trials will soon begin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Richard watched as the doctor's medicated his wife. There seemed to be little they could do for her. The officers who came to the hospital to continue questioning the father of the missing children seemed to have little regard for her state of mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle paced in front of the cavern opening, Sir Didymus was keeping the goblin Guards on their toes. Hoggle wanted to enter the cavern and be sure that Sarah was alright, but knew he had no right to step foot in the Drow sanctuary. "Would they afford us the same courtesy?" he asked the little Knight. "Would they have risked life and limb for any of us?"

"In truth, no." Sir Didymus answered carefully. "However, my brother and friend, we didn't do this for them. We did it for Toby…For Lady Sarah… and for our King."

Hoggle looked toward the cave entrance, not really listening to the Knight. "We did it for Toby and Sarah."

The goblins began to get skittish, and pulled farther back from the entrance. Hoggle pointed to the band of goblins, recognizing their reactions. "The Drow must be returning from where ever they escaped to. They must have tunnels all over this mountain."

"The King once said there was a labyrinth of tunnels." Sir Didymus agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lau entered the old meditation chamber and pointed to the broken web that still lay on the floor. "Clean that up." She ordered one of her subservient followers. She walked into the corridor and instinctually moved down to where the Dragon's maw stood. She passed into the mouth and into the inner chamber. Her eyes moved first to the new web with its spectacular pattern. She moved toward it, and saw the egg sack hanging filled to the brim with dozens of crystal eggs. She could see the movement of the nymphs within. She sighed in relief as she looked closer and saw the resting spider, her spider on the cloak that had been her refuge.

Turning Lau saw and acknowledged the presence of the Goblin King, beyond him on an outcropping of rock, lay the mortal girl. "We thank thee for your aide." She addressed the King icily.

Jareth's tone with her was even icier. "It is not you, we aided, but the Lolthian Spider. Where is my boy?"

"Safe from harm," Lau assured the man as she turned again to view the web and sack. "And will remain so…for now."

Feeling his jaw tense, the King spoke firmly. "You made a bargain with us, Priestess."

"And I intend to keep… my bargain." She would not meet his eyes. "I have kept the Nightmare Master from capturing the child… and I will turn him over to you… in time."

"Unacceptable." Jareth stated crossing his arms. "Priestess don't test me, I am not in the mood for it." He narrowed his eyes, "The agreement was that Sarah secured the release and return of the God Figure before she laid her hatchings…that has been done. Your Lolthian Spider is returned, and in time to spin her new web and lay her egg sack. Now where is my boy?"

The Priestess mimicked him, with her arms crossed as well; "Your boy Goblin King? Not her brother?" She gazed at the sleeping exhausted girl. "You would have me turn the child over to you, and not her wouldn't you?"

One brow of the Fae King rose slightly. "I am the King, Priestess."

Lau walked past him and looked down at the sleeping girl. "And she?"

"Like the boy, she too belongs to me." Jareth stated firmly.

"You've competition for her." Lau stated coolly.

Sighing Jareth smiled softly. "Liam will never have her."

Lau looked at him with a cryptic smile. "I was not referring to the Nightmare Master, Goblin King." She dropped the pretence of friendliness toward this man. "I was referring to Lolth! This one is touched by the hand of Lolth." She motioned toward the sleeping girl. "I assume that was something you had not counted on… I know I certainly didn't."

"What are you babbling about?" Jareth demanded, gripping the forearm of the Priestess harshly.

She looked down at the hand, the fingers digging into her arm. Excitement filled her eyes. "You would have been a worthy mate," she hissed lewdly. "Pity we were not introduced long ago… to have the blood of a Fae King mingle with mine would have been very advantageous."

"I don't mate with Black Widows," Jareth snapped at her, but somewhere within him the idea of having a child with the Drow Priestess did have its exciting element.

Lau knew no Drow would enter the chamber; she was assured none would observe her now. She moved closer to the Goblin King, placed her head on his arm and purred pleasingly. "You are beautiful to gaze upon, King Jareth. We know how to appreciate such beauty… we know how to inspire…." She gazed up at him with eyes full of wanton desire. "You and I are of the same fabric… woven in patterns no mortal could ever recognize the value of or be conscious of. Look upon me oh Goblin King, do you not find me… comely and appealing?"

Blue eyes in a crystal body watched, and waited.

Jareth looked down at the woman, her attributes where not hard to enjoy. "You are very beautiful," he admitted softly, then shoved her back with a cruel curl to his lip. "However I am not interested. I have a chosen…" He pointed to Sarah.

Lau laughed just as cruelly. "You would waste your seed on a mortal?"

Jareth looked down at the sleeping young woman, "Nothing given to Sarah Williams would be in waste, Priestess. For Sarah is as rare as your spiders of glass." He looked back at the seething red eyes of the dark elf. "I would more than give my seed to this woman… I would give her, her dreams."

"Blasphemy!" decried the Priestess as she waved her hands before her. "She is but mortal… humani!"

"What ever Sarah Williams is, it's mine." He said softly. "And because of it, I have no need to satisfy my wanton lusts with the likes of you." He sat down on the ledge Sarah was sleeping upon. "There is nothing you can offer me to make me betray her."

"Not even your _**boy**_?" tempted the wicked Priestess.

"The boy is mine already," Jareth stated. "You may have him in your keeping right now, priestess. But I warn you… if you wish your God not to turn on you, don't go back on your bargain with Sarah and I."

The blue eyes knew that the King was aware of her gaze. She wondered how he could read her so well.

Lau turned and saw the eyes of the spider watching. "I have no intentions of going back on my bargain." She said aloud when she found the creature of worship was refusing her avenue of thoughts. "I said I would return the boy, and I shall."

"When?" Jareth placed a hand on the girl who slept soundly.

"Soon," Lau promised softly. "He is being brought to the holy mount even now." Coldness filled her expression where lust and hot desires had been only moments ago. "I will return soon." She exited the chamber worried, never had the God Figure refused her thoughts. Lau felt suddenly alone.

Jareth looked over at the blue eyes watching him, "She was mine, long before you set eye upon her." He warned. "And I will never release her, not to Liam, not to her father, not to you." He looked down at the face of innocence. "She is mine." Jareth reclined and took his place lying beside his girl. He pulled her into his arms and molded to her side. The last thing he saw was her sweet face as he too fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cowl came into the dark fortress' weaving chamber. "We've failed." He said quietly.

Liam sighed, disappointed and despondent, "Cowl, how could the Drow elude you? They are but dark elves."

"They are crafty, Master, and doubled back into a Labyrinth of tunnels and we …lost them..." Cowl kept to his knees. "Master I failed you, and am willing to forfeit my… worthless life."

Liam sat down in a dark throne the mimicked in a dark way the throne of the Dream Empress' throne. He mused, "I could end your worthless life that is true… however it would rob me of the joy of torturing you and tormenting you for years to come." A dark light fused in the eyes of the Nightmare Master. "And all that you hold dear… you will now give to me."

"I hold nothing more dearly than my service to you My Lord." Cowl avowed in a passionate declaration.

"You've a mate?" Asked the dark weaver of dreams; knowing that the guard did indeed have a comely mate.

"I do…" Cowl looked up unexpectedly aware of his own fears for the first time in his service.

"Is she good in bed?" Liam asked softly. "I have no desires to be further disappointed."

Cowl felt ashamed, he nodded swiftly. "She's very pleasing, and imaginative." He admitted to his Master.

Liam smiled cruelly, "Send for her… Let us see how…imaginative she can be."

The man in armor rose to his feet, head hung in shame. "It shall be done…" he turned to leave.

"Oh and Cowl," Liam lounged back with a contented grin. "You will watch."

Cowl swallowed his pride and nodded, "Yes, Master."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blue eyes of the God Figure watched the sleeping girl, and the Fae King sleeping with her. His words had rung true. She did belong to him, but then she belonged to much more than just the King. She belonged to the very fabric of the Labyrinth…just as the God Figure did. It was a connection that could not be explained, it was felt, it was lived.

The Drow were cruel and manipulating and arrogant, but they did serve their purpose. The mortal girl was giving, and commanding, and filled with compassion. The Spider of Lolth had never known anything or anyone like her. Had never conserved that something like this Sarah could exist. From the moment her fingers had connected with the smooth surface of her crystal body there had been a connection. Her mind was open to the traveling thoughts and the images. She had shared images with the God Figure. This was an experience the God Figure had not expected, one she desired to have more experience with.

She looked at her web; it was woven with a new pattern. The very pattern had been tempered by the familiarity of the encounter with the mortal Champion of the Labyrinth. She closed her eyes and rested again, thinking of her Sarah.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lau paced the old meditation chamber with anger and disgust. Bel found her there and sent the others away. "My Lady?"

She turned and looked at the man who had severed as her guard and her companion for years. He had fathered two of her daughters, and had proven himself a pleasant distraction. "Am I desirable?" she asked egoistically.

"Yes, my lady." He answered softly. "Most desirable."

"My body pleases?"

"Of course," he shook his head.

"Then how is it, a Fae could prefer a mere mortal?" She asked.

Bel shrugged and raised a brown. "Perhaps she is not a mere mortal." He looked over at the Priestess who fired desires in him that were not supposed to happen. He knew that his being the sire to her children had been a matter of happenstance. To her he was nothing more than a conveyance. Seeing her concern and suffering he wondered how they as a people could still be a matriarchal society. Simply because the God Figure was female? To his mind it seemed unwise and at this moment a bit foolish. Males were not as petty about lust and sexual needs as females were. Once more he felt it was time for a revolution, and the exchange of roles in the society. Rebellion and upheaval would bring about a transformation in the Drow.

"The God Figure has refused my thoughts." She said in her pacing, and that got the attention of the male whose mind seemed to have wandered. "Never has she refused to give me her thoughts or take mine… somehow that mortal has infected the Spider of Lolth." Lau paused, fear filled her eyes, "What if the spider demands the mortal compete?"

"A mortal compete in the Lolthain trials? Unheard of!" Bel said strongly, thinking to himself that perhaps it had come time to seek a new God. Something less…fickle.

"We must put an end to this threat." Lau stated as she looked at the man as if he were nothing more than a dog to do her bidding. "Take guards to the new chamber and remove the female… leave the king for me."

Bel bowed to her, exited the chamber with rebellion and revolt oh his mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ardella sat in her private chamber watching the dreams of the mortal girl. Dreams that were filled with images even the Empress was impressed by. She watched as the girl danced with Jareth, and she watched as the girl relived what she had believed to have been a dream kiss. She had not deluded herself into believing that she had been in love with the Fae King. The pretense of an engagement had been for her a covenant circumstance. She knew that it had pleased her father who had long wanted some kind of alliance with the High King. It had seemed to be pleasing to the High King as well, or at least he had not objected to it. She had allowed herself to become complacent and to come to depend on the presence of the Fae King. She had always liked Jareth, enjoying his perverse sense of humor. More over, she was fond of Jareth in her own fashion and would not have minded being his mate. She was sure he was an expert lover, and she had even convinced herself she would be able to tolerate the Fae trait of a wandering eye and minor infidelity. There was an intimacy in the dreams that Ardella had never known, or would ever know. She envied the pair this passion and fire.

Ardella sighed, asking herself why she felt such envy. Sarah was but a mortal, and like a firefly quickly burned out. While she herself would live for more centuries then Sarah could ever imagine. She looked at the dream again, seeing Jareth as Sarah did. She had to admit the girl saw things in the cruel face that she'd not seen. Sarah painted a more vivid picture of the King than Ardella. The smirk was there, the arrogance and the confidence and that wicked sense of humor and carelessness. Yet it was while the pair danced over and over to the song he was singing to her that Ardella caught a glimpse of something Jareth had never shown her. Tenderness and devotion, Ardella saw it in his eyes as he sang Fae Song to the mortal girl.

A sob escaped her lips as she slipped off the chair and began to cry into the seat. Her head covered by her own arms as she felt her heart break. Somehow, somewhere along the line she'd allowed herself to love Jareth. She knew in the instant that she'd heard him singing to the girl that he had given his heart and even if Sarah were to cease to exist, he would never love another.

From the entry to her chamber her Father watched, saddened to see his child so sorrowful. He looked at the dream and began to regret having gifted the precious granting of a dream to the man who was as far as he knew promised to marry his daughter and dallying with a mortal female. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bel led the Drow warriors to the entrance of the new Web Chamber. The gaping maw of the Dragon filled with a strange light as they approached. The leader held his men back; he'd seen this light before. Long ago when he was young and the Spider that Lau served hatched. No one dared enter the chamber.

Blue eyes watched the helpless warriors, and the spider grinned to herself. No one would harm or take the Sarah from her. She crossed long spindle crystal legs in front of her. 'Hear me oh Faithless Priestess,' she sent the thought to the chamber she knew Lau was standing in. She could see the Priestess clearly. 'This woman is under my protection, and I claim her as a supplicant and petitioner of the rank of Priestess.'

'You cannot!' protested the dark elf. 'She is not Drow.'

'She is more worthy than Drow.' Came the answer from the God Figure. 'She is our chosen.'

"No!" The cry was heard to echo in the great caverns.

The daughters of Lau and the other young female priestess' came to the aide of the High Priestess of Lolth. Lau lay crumpled on the ground. "The God has turned her back on us! She demands the mortal be allowed entry in the tests."

Bae, the eldest of Lau's daughter's by Bel spoke. "What the God commands then we accept."

Lau gripped her hand, digging nails in to draw blood. "Kill her, destroy her any way you can. But do not allow her to be come High Priestess!"

All the women of the Drow, all the gathered Priestess' vowed to see to it that one way or another the mortal girl would not live to see the conclusion of the competition that would name the next Priestess of Lolth.

"Send guards to the entrance of our stronghold! Take captive all who stand there, goblin, dwarf and Knight!" Ordered the furious Priestess.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle felt something in his gut wrench, and he began to fidget. The goblins moved about shifting from side to side and foot to foot. Hoggle looked at Didymus, "Something is wrong."

Didymus nodded, but kept his one good eye on the entrance. "Do you hear something, my brother? Something like a thunderous herd?"

The mountain seemed to rumble and groan, and it began to shake lightly. "It's coming from in there…." Hoggle pointed to the entrance.

"Danger!" screamed a goblin who then ran with his arms in the air sounding the alarm.

Hoggle looked at Didymus, "Any suggestions as to what we do now?"

The little Knight grabbed onto Hoggle's arm and pulled him into the brush. "We run like hell!"

Hoggle followed his brother in arms, "Agreed." He shouted to all the goblins, "Dalaan shuugaar!" (Goblin for Take cover!)

Goblins scattered like dry leaves on the winds of the autumn. The left no trace of ever having had been there. Even the winged horses had taken to the skies and the entrance was desolate as the thunder of the warriors exiting filled the silent air.

Drow eyes looked about, it was twilight, and their eyes could not see as well as they would be able to in a few hours when night descended on the Labyrinth once again. Bel sniffed the air, and frowned. There was not even a scent to follow. "Post guards! Should the inferior little goblins return to play heros, take them…alive if you can… but you don't have to try too hard…" He smiled. "I've a taste for goblin flesh."

Adin, one of the followers of Bel, whispered softly. "Women send us chasing shadows when we should be building an army to go after the Nightmare Master."

"I too feel as you do." Bel said softly not wanting his word overheard by the few who were still loyal to Lau. "Soon we will have our day."

"I don't like that she would have us place a King under arrest." Adin stated hotly. "It is disrespectful."

Bel nodded, "We must do what we can to keep the King safe from what ever harm she wished on the female in his company."

Adin leaned closer. "I do not fault the King… she is… tempting."

"She is mortal." Bel reminded him appalled by the others suggestion.

Adin whispered, "Have you ever tasted a mortal in the heat of passion?"

Bel considered the words and allowed his mind to form an image. "I have heard of their gifts for passion."

"This one," Adin crooned softly, "Has even carried our God Figure, and was not harmed." He winked. "Mortal or not, I would gladly warm her on a cold night."

Bel shook the thoughts from his mind. "You would have me offer protection to a mortal female?"

"I would offer it myself." Adin turned to walk back to his post.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth opened his eyes, feeling something lightly covering him and the girl. He looked and saw that the Lolthian Spider had spun a silky flexible crystal coverlet for them. He looked up and saw the Spider on a silky thread above his head. "Thank you." He said and looked at the girl.

'She is extraordinary.' The Spider sent the thought to the Fae King. 'Ethereal and yet mortal… how can that be?'

Jareth stroked the hair that hand fallen across the face of the girl. "She is unique… gifted in having faith and imagination… she believes still in magic… and loves our realm…. More than even her own… Her first journey here sealed her fate… and she is part of the Labyrinth… as you are my web spinning friend. I tried to foil her over and over, but was not able to… The Labyrinth wanted her to win… for only one who is my equal could rule at my side… and one day… she will."

'Perhaps, perhaps not.' The God Figure sighed in her thoughts.

Jareth looked at the sweet face in repose, "We are fated to one another… I never held with that notion… but that was before I knew Sarah…. She is the other half of my coin."

The Spider withdrew, saddened that she was about to cause both such pain.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Anything you can do, I can do better!**

Bel entered the meditation chamber and this time neither bowed nor knelt to the Priestess. "We are bared from the web chamber."

"By what?" demanded the woman harshly.

"By the Spider of Lolth," He mused.

Other women of the sect entered and frowned at his insolence. "Such impertinence," Bea admonished her father.

Bel looked at her his hand on the hilt of his sword; he allowed his face to show her his anger. "I brought you into the world girl, and I can take you out of it as well."

Bea gasped and looked at her mother. "Did you hear him?" she asked.

"I did." Lau blinked. "But I'm not sure where this comes from." She shook off the worry, "Did you capture the others who came with the King?"

"No." He said simply.

"Incompetent!" Lau uttered hotly. "Can you not do even that?"

"They scattered to the wind, not even a scent was left behind, Lau." He said addressing her by her name in front of others.

Bea placed a hand to her lips, knowing he'd done something that would be punished. She looked at her mother, and saw shock on her face as well.

Bel clapped his hands loudly. "Hear me, you bunch of cackling hens," he addressed the women in the mediation chamber. "I will no longer be taking orders from you! You however will be taking orders from me. If you wish to keep your ranks as priestesses you'd best be looking to ways of appeasing me." He looked down at his eldest daughter. "That includes you, girl."

Lau quickly sat down on her seat of power. "Bel, have you lost your mind?"

"Madam, I think I may have at long last found it." The man in armor announced. "We, the male population of this settlement of Drow are tired of taking orders from you females. We put our lives on the line every single day for you petty, pampered, egotistical, conceited, bitches. And what thanks do we get? An occasional sex romp, if it happens to suit you and your needs at the time. Those days are at an end. We males out number you six to one."

Lau composed herself, "We've always been a matriarchal society." Somewhere in her mind she was sure loyal guards would soon appear and take this madman away and dispose of him.

"No more." He said quietly, threateningly. He looked at the Priestesses. "You women in this room out rank all the others in the tribe… I claim you all as my wives and concubines… save for my daughters whom I will marry off to officers who served me well." He watched in mirth as the women protested and complained.

"Father," Bea tried to reason with him. "You don't have the right to expedite a marriage that has always been the right of the High Priestess." She spoke to him as if he were a child that needed to understand what he was asking was wrong.

Bel gazed at the girl. "You look so like your mother when she was young and ripe…I shall give _**you**_ to Adin… if he wants you…"

Bea's face showed insult. "He is not of the same rank as I!"

"No, he's above you." Her father informed her.

"Mother, do something!" Bea demanded.

Lau looked at her with disinterested eyes. "It is out of my hands." All of the women looked toward her in despair and shock. "The Spider of Lolth has refused my thoughts and gave me her's grudgingly. She demands a mortal be tested, and her eggs are laid… my death at the hands of the new priestess is at hand."

"You would choose to die rather than to find a new order?" Bel said as him moved forward. When she nodded he ripped her bodily from the throne and cast her to the floor. He took the seat and leaned back with a sneer. "You no longer deserve the seat of power. I claim it as well."

One of the young priestesses, a beauty with flaming red hair, moved forward. "I would serve you my Lord." She said prettily.

Bel took hold of her throat, "I'm not a fool, Dirz." He warned before making a study of her. "Yes, you are young and ripe… you may serve me."

Bea, not about to leave things lie, addressed her father coldly. "What you offer is enslavement! Unacceptable."

Bel was stroking Dirz as if she were a cat; he looked at his daughter then at the fallen High Priestess. "Such fire… I wonder sometimes if it did not come from me." He sneered at the woman on the ground. "Be glad daughter I do not order all women to be disrobed and to go about naked in the sight of all." He warned harshly. "For now you women will become subservient… in time perhaps we will offer you equality, if you prove yourselves worthy of it. It is time you got a taste of the life you have force we males into."

"And what of Lolth and the laws given by the Goddess herself?" Bea challenged.

Roughly he shoved the priestess who was purring under his touch aside. He walked the short distance to where his daughter stood, and regarded her with lusty eyes. "In your case I may have to make an exemption to my thoughts. Perhaps I am too hasty in thinking of marrying you off to someone outside my house…. Perhaps I should bed you myself and beget a son to rule."

Bea knew she should back down, she realized the other women in the room were impressed with the new found strength in the man, however she was not. She was disgusted with his lording his superiority over them, and was not about to take it. "Bedding me would be no easy task, Father." She warned, her lips curling in hate. Before she was aware of what happened a cuff sent her flying across the room. She lay stunned on the floor, her mouth bleeding.

"Adin," he shouted for his aide who entered the room. "Is the compound secure?"

"It is," He bowed to the man. "We are in power, and all who would oppose us have been subdued or killed."

Bel nodded an evil gleam in his eye. "Good. Now take that wench there on the floor and chain her to my bed in my new chamber."

"With pleasure, My Lord." Adin bent down, and taking hold of the girl's arm roughly pulled her to her feet. "Do you want her dressed, or naked?"

"Dressed," Bel said lustily. "I want the pleasure of disrobing her myself."

"As you wish, my Lord;" He pulled the girl roughly. "Come wench."

Bel looked at the other women in the room. "Now, you can give yourselves freely or I will take what I want. It matters not to me…" He looked at Dirz, "I expect to be obeyed the instant I give you an order."

Dirz bowed and nodded, "As you wish, my Lord."

One of Bel's youngest daughters by Lau had gone to her mother's side; "Father, what of my mother?"

"What of her?" his voice was impatient. He returned to the seat of power and gazed down at the youngest woman in the room.

Mal chose her words carefully. "May I help her to her chamber?"

"You will take that hag to the Crones rooms." Her father instructed, "When you have seen to her comforts or those she will accept you will return here to me. I will discuss your future with you."

The youngest Drow Priestess nodded, "Yes,…Father." She helped her mother to stand, she looked at her father. "And the testing? Will you allow it to go forward?"

He placed a hand to his chin. "I see no reason not to… however the woman chosen High Priestess will no longer be the power… she will stand while I occupy the throne. But she will no longer be the power in the throne."

Lau looked at him, "Do you intend to depose the God?"

"I hope it will not come to that, Lau." He looked at the women who were now under his control. "Go hag, I have no wish to look upon you further."

Dirz watched the woman she'd feared all her life leave the room, she turned to the man and moved forward again. "If you wish us naked in your presence…I have no objection."

Bel stroked her throat again. "You see yourself as a candidate for my mate, do you not, Dirz?"

She purred under his touch. "I see no reason not to offer myself to you…. You have the power, and I like power." She said honestly. "I will give you as many sons and daughters as you require…my Lord…"

Leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "Once I've settled the score with my whelp, come to my bed… let us see if you can keep…my interest."

Smiling the woman bowed to her new master, already planning on wrestling the new power from him and taking it for herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah opened her eyes, "Jareth." She said looking at the man gazing down into her face. "I was dreaming… we were dancing… and you kissed me…" she said dreamily.

Jareth opened his eyes in mock surprise, then leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. She gasped slightly, he smiled. "Sarah, I've promised you never to rush you…. You are young… and not yet ready… I can wait." His voice was like warm honey. Sarah leaned up on her elbows, looked at the crystal coverlet and raised a brow. "Our friend thought we might be chilled." He explained.

Sarah looked over at the mother Spider checking her hatchlings. "She looks better."

"She is, except that she has not feasted." Jareth said quietly.

Having seen filmstrips of spiders feasting in science classes, Sarah shivered and groaned. "What else is going on?"

Jareth shrugged. "I'm not really sure…but I would say those eggs are going to hatch…soon… I think she held them within her longer than she really should have…trying to buy time for the next generation and for the Drow."

"Have we seen any of the Drow? Did Lau return?" Sarah looked at the Goblin King with worried eyes. "What about Toby?"

Jareth sighed, "Always the heroine, my dear?"

"I'm worried… Karen must be going insane with worry….and Daddy…" Sarah suddenly put her arms about the King's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Enfolding her, Jareth closed his eyes. "I will do what I can to ease what ever she has suffered because of Liam." His lips touched her ear lightly.

Sarah heard a noise and moved back, startled. "What the hell was that?"

Jareth eased off the ledge. "They are hatching." He pulled Sarah to his side and moved as far back away from the web as they could get. "Stay still, the mother has to corral them, and you'd best close your eyes…the weak will be… eliminated."

Sarah buried her face in his cloak, "Yes, I know… I know how nature works."

"Do you?" He asked, placing his arms over her, possessively and protectively. "Do you understand?"

Looking up into the stormy eyes that were not quite alike, she felt her lower lip tremble. "Yes."

Jareth pulled her closer, "Then you understand what I will expect when you are ready." He stated calmly.

He was warm, and solid…not a dream, and he held a scent that filled the air, and her lungs. She felt as if her lungs would burst with the power of it. His words were so intimate and yet so openly spoken anyone would have disregarded them. It was hardly a sweet nothing.

Jareth covered her with his cloak, knowing he could use all the powers at his disposal, but preferring to witness the births. Something about the cold cruelness of the Spider Queen eating the inferior played to his Fae sense of power. He watched as Sarah buried her face. He liked that too, his being cold and her being feeling. One hand drifted down her back until it came to rest in the small of her back. "Nature is cold and cruel, my Sarah…because that is the way it must be."

"I don't have to like it," She side in his shoulder.

"NO, you don't," he agreed, he looked to where the Spider of Lolth devoured the young that should not survive. "The Priestesses will come as soon as the Spider has called for them… Toby should be arriving even now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adin looked down at Bea, her mouth still oozing blood from where it had split where Bel had cuffed her. He had tied her wrists and secured them to the ornate carved headboard of the large bed that had belonged to the High Priestess. "Consider yourself privileged, Bea." He told her as he secured each of her legs as well. "He was within his rights to slit your lovely throat, instead he will split your maidenhead and you will be one of his concubines." He sounded too jovial, "Consider it providential, that you are a fiery wench."

Bea, regaining her senses glared at the warrior. "Release me you cur!"

The handsome warrior shook his head, "Pity you have so little sense." He patted her cheek, "You're going to be your father's whore… that is if he is in fact your father…Your mother was not the most faithful of mates, now was she? She liked power, and she used it to her advantage." The woman struggled with the bindings, screaming obscenities at the warrior. Adin smiled and laughed at her. "You will be locked away now… you will not be allowed to wander about the compound. In all likeliness, you will be kept locked up until you produce a son for your Sire." Adin heard movement in the hall and looked down at the woman with hedonistic eyes. "Perhaps he will even allow me to witness the unholy union."

The chamber doors were pulled open and Bel entered with Mal on his arm. "Ah, Adin, you are still here… good."

Adin moved forward, and went to bended knee before his Lord. "She is secured, and ready to be… plucked, Sire."

Bel inclined his head at the title address. "Sire… I like the sound of that." He mused as he turned to look at the shocked look on his youngest daughter's features. She had not expected her sister to look so pitiful. "Adin, rise;" He waited, when the younger man rose he held out his youngest daughter's hand to him. "This is my youngest daughter by the Priestess Lau. Her name is Mal."

Adin looked at the beautiful creature, her skin smooth and unblemished. Her eyes were intelligent and held the beginnings of fire. "Mal," He repeated.

"She is for you." Bel said soundly. "I had planned on giving the wench in the bed to you, but I think you deserve better. This, my daughter, is obedient and dutiful she will make you a far better mate than Bea would have."

Adin accepted the hand of the young maiden and looked at his master. "I am honored."

"Beget a son on her; do not allow her to give birth to a single daughter. All of the priestesses will be denied daughters this generation." Bel ordered. "We will defrock them one by one… and set up a new priesthood. Warrior Priests and we will seek a male god in time." Bel stroked the smooth cheek of his daughter. "Take her to your new chamber and make her your own."

Adin hesitated, "The Spider hatches even now… what you will do about that?"

"I've chosen the women who will compete with the mortal for the title High Priestess…. When the mortal wins, I will demand my rights to inseminate her as well." Bel said He waved the pair off, and didn't watch them leave as he began to disrobe before his captive. "There are many cultures in which it is perfectly normal for father to wed and beget upon his daughter." He tested the ropes to be sure they would hold. "I've never subscribed to those traditions, however things do change." He straddled the woman with defiant eyes. "I will not wed you, but I will bed you."

Bea screamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah heard the tinkling sound of little legs on the web, she shivered. "Is it over?"

"Yes." Jareth said allowing her to turn and see the spiders that were left in the web.

One spider was exceptional and extraordinary, clearly she was special. Her place on the web seemed to be above all others. "That's the heir apparent." Sarah said she looked around. "Jareth, something is very wrong, even the Spider Queen knows. There should be a parade of candidates in here by now."

The Goblin King nodded, "I agree… something is very wrong here." He looked at the doorway.

"Do you know much about the Drow?" She asked, "I mean I know what you said when we began this adventure… but… how much do you really know about them?"

Jareth would have preferred not telling her in front of the spiders but saw no way round it at this point. "A great deal…. You see the High King and I thought it advantageous for me to make a study of this race when they became a permanent part of the Kingdom. When as refugees they fled into my realm, I used my skills of manipulating time to study them…What should have taken generations took moments in passing time. I'm considered an authority on the Drow among the High Court."

"Then tell me where are the priestesses?" Sarah questioned.

"They are here." Bel said as he entered wearing new robes over his armor. "Forgive our tardiness." He motioned toward the door and six women came forward.

The Spider Queen in the web hissed and made a screeching noise, Sarah looked at the Drow man. "You've taken over?"

Bel remained poised, nevertheless without a doubt he was dangerous. "Taken over sounds so… understated," He addressed Sarah with amusement. "I've started a revolution." He bowed slightly to the girl The Goblin King was placing himself in front of. "My little rebellion may cause a transformation and upheaval that will change the Drow everywhere for the better…" He looked now at Jareth. "You are the Goblin King? I am _**Bel agh Quil**_, formerly the leader of the warriors who guarded this fortress, and the sometimes bedmate and mate of the Priestess Lau. As of now I am Regent for the fortress, and the leader of my people."

Having given the once over to the man, Jareth inclined his head, "So _**Bel agh Quil**_, are you inclined to keep the bargain made by your former Priestess?"

"You refer to the return of your golden boy?" Bel nodded, "Yes, of course you do. Delightful little male child! No fear, and eyes wide open… we understand your interest in him, Goblin King, under different circumstances I too would have interest in such a child." Bel looked at the priestesses who were watching the new spiders. "Yes, as far as I'm concerned your Champion has more than kept her end of the bargain."

"Where's my brother?" Sarah asked tensely.

Jareth hushed her with a glance. "I know a thing or two about the rites and rituals of your people… or the rites and rituals that have been in play up until your… meteoric ascension. Forgive my bluntness but do you intend to go forward with the tests for a new Priestess?" Sarah pinched the King, who ignored her.

Bel looked at the weak women he'd chosen for the role of candidates. "Yes, however in the interest of moving forward, I have chosen candidates that have no dilutions of being superior. Blood thirsty though they might be and I've no doubt each of them would gladly plunge a dagger between my shoulder blades, they are not foolish enough to try and wrestle control from the much larger male population… All the females who would have been incarcerated in one way or another," Bel placed a hand under the chin of one of the women. "Would the Goblin King consider taking a… concubine to cement our relations?"

Sarah gasped, not sure she believed he meant it. And then hoped the King would tell him to go to hell…nicely.

Jareth felt the tension behind him, "I've no need of a concubine, but thank you for the generous offer."

Bel smiled at the mortal girl over the King's shoulder. "I thought what with the loss of your champion…."

"Stop," Jareth held up his hand, "What loss?"

Bel was looking at Sarah, and the girl was sure she didn't like the thoughts going though the elf's head. He looked up at Jareth. "It would seem that our dying Spider Queen has put your champion forward as a candidate."

Sarah's hand tightened on the Goblin King's side, "She what?" Her knees began to shake and she feared she was going to fall.

Bel shrugged, "It is her right to put forth her own candidate for Priestess to her daughter…. And with our new policy of the Priestess being a consort of the Regent…I thought you might get lonely for female company."

Sarah moaned softly, Jareth turned her face up to his and shook his head. "I'm afraid that would be unacceptable to all concerned." He pulled Sarah forward and clasped her hand tightly. "I'm sure if you look closely you'll see why."

Bel looked at the girl for a moment and then turned his attentions back to the King, "When?"

"The moment she was born, or even perhaps when she was conceived." Jareth said amused. "However the moment she stepped though her parents window and entered the Ethereal Plane her fate was sealed."

Bel nodded, and bowed to the King, "My congratulations and best wishes."

Jareth bowed in return. "I thank you, Lord Regent." He looked over at the spider, "Now about Sarah competing…"

"Out of my hands," Bel said holding both hands up. "However when she succeeds… she need not fear becoming my consort…."

Jareth glowered, "Is it rigged?"

The Regent laughed, "No, but your woman is a very strong candidate…" He looked at the girl again. "I would be willing to accept her concession." He let his eyes travel over her once more, "Pity."

"And the boy?" Jareth drew his attention.

"Will be returned to you upon the finish of the competition," Bel bowed. "The Contest will begin at once. Lady Sarah, if you wouldn't mind, please join the other candidates."

"I do mind." Sarah said with daggers in her eyes. "I don't want to be a candidate! Can't I just concede now?"

"Alas, the Spider Queen has chosen you…. And you must be tested along with the others." Bel pointed to a place for Sarah to stand.

Sarah looked up at Jareth who winked at her and sent her to stand with the other women. To say she stood out would have been an understatement. Her fair skin against the obsidian skin of the Drow was more than just a little contrasting. She was certain that these 'weaker females' would gladly plunge a stake in her heart just for the fun of it.

Jareth took his place beside the Regent. "Proceed." The Regent said to the guards in the hall.

Lau was led in; her hands were bound behind her. The guards holding her forced her to move toward the Spider Queen. The High Priestess bowed toward the web. "I accept my fate." She said calmly.

The Spider Queen drew back and hissed.

Sarah watched trying to keep her mind clear and ready for whatever was about to happen. She didn't have time or energy to waste on pity for the High Priestess.

Lau turned and faced the candidates. "Each of you has been chosen and each of you must face your own test. Bring forth the first of the applicants." Her voice was cold and cruel and sounded like she was still very much in power.

The first Drow woman moved forward, her face calm and stony. Lau looked at the spider and then at the woman. She shook her head, "This one does not have the fire."

The second woman was shoved forward, she growled at the guard whose hand was still on her shoulder. Lau nodded as she heard words in her head. "This one may be tested, she if worthy." The candidate was moved aside.

The third Drow woman was nudged and she stumbled forward. Lau gasped as the words formed within her mind. "Lolth accepts this one as candidate." She sounded disbelieving, it was clear she herself would never have accepted the pitiful creature before her.

The fourth and the fifth were discarded. The sixth woman was accepted. Sarah didn't have a Drow guard and walked before the High Priestess without having been shoved. She looked up at the dark skinned elf. Lau looked angry and pursed her lips, "No." She said firmly refusing to accept a mortal.

Sarah raised a brow, "Is it really your choice?"

All in the room, except Jareth seemed surprised by the words spoken by the mortal girl. The Spider Queen behind Lau seemed to glow and was herself showing signs of anger. The spider made hissing and screeching sounds.

Lau glared down at Sarah, "You are not Drow, you have no understanding of what it means to be a priestess."

"Of that you're right." Sarah confessed. "And I really have no desire to be a Priestess of Lolth…I don't really like your Goddess…"

Bel smiled and leaned toward Jareth. "She has fire… and strengths."

"She does indeed." Jareth agreed.

Sarah continued. "The only reason I'm standing here now is because that spider has decided to play god…or goddess… whatever!" She looked at the spider. "But I don't think she counted on a sexual revolution occurring here at the same time."

Lau sneered. "If you become priestess you are expected to drive a dagger into my heart, do you really think you can do that, little humani?"

"If my brother is not returned to me in one piece, oh yeah… and I'll take out the rest of you as well." Sarah crossed her arms. "Accept me or not….because anything you can do, I can do… and better!"

The Spider hissed.

Lau scoffed, "Accepted." Sarah moved to where the three other candidates now stood. The three who were not accepted were led from the room. Lau looked at the four, "To be a high priestess means giving up all you hold dear. You will serve Lolth… and she is a harsh mistress to serve. As I have served my Spider Queen, so you shall serve yours…. Come forward."

The four moved forward, Sarah noticed that the Drow woman standing beside her kept her hand at her hip. Sarah knew she was harboring a dagger and was going to draw it on her if she could. The new spider, the one that was in the heart of the web now watched them with glowing eyes that were not yet truly blue.

Lau looked at the three Drow women, refusing to grant even a glance at Sarah whom she thought of as inferior. "Open your minds and allow the new Queen in."

Sarah looked at the old Queen and frowned, 'Your daughter does not want me.' She thought to her.

'My daughter is wrong.' Came the answer.

Sarah looked to the new baby Queen, 'If it were not for me, you would not be here.'

'Because of you, our goddess will die.' The baby Queen hurled the thoughts into Sarah. The baby looked at the one next to Sarah and sent her a thought.

Sarah already knowing her life was in danger moved swiftly and before the woman could removed the knife from its secret place it was buried in the woman's hip and she went to the ground screaming. Sarah pulled the dagger out and held it not on the women but on the spider. "Don't try that again." She warned the leggy creature.

Bel snickered. "She learns our ways quickly."

Jareth nodded.

The woman on the ground was taken from the chamber, and now there were but three. One looked at Sarah with distrust, but the one that Lau had not wanted and had accepted looked at Sarah with interest. Lau frowned at the two and gave a smile to the one she felt was worthy. "If you were ordered to take your sister's life would you do so willingly?"

The woman smiled back, "Without a tear."

The one that Lau thought of as weak was silent. Lau turned to Sarah, waiting on her answer. Before Sarah could the one who had answered was on the ground clutching at her throat for air. A moment later she lay still on the ground. Lau glared at the weakly. "What have you done?" she roared, "Do you not understand your sister was our hope for the return to sanity?"

The weakling looked up, "My sister is as big a fool as you are, Priestess. The days of Lolth are at an end, and a new God will emerge and instead of killing us, the new God will make us strong." Swiftly she moved forward and yanked the spider necklace from Lau's throat and in the process scratched her with the tips of red painted nails. A moment later Lau lay on the ground dying. The weakling stood over her. "Thus ends your power."

Bel looked at the young Drow woman, "Who are you and what house are you from?"

The red eyed woman with long flowing red gold hair bowed to the Regent. "I am Iim a Ett," She pointed to the dead candidate along side the dead Priestess. "That was my sister… I am the daughter of Yas who was slain by Lau…It has come full circle now."

Sarah looked at her with troubled eyes. "You wish to be the High Priestess?"

The young Drow woman pursed her lips. "What I wish is of no consequence. I must be the High Priestess… it is my fate."

Sarah nodded, "I agree." She stepped back and bowed to the woman. "You are the fated."

Iim looked at the spiders watching in the web. "The old queen will die by her daughter's bite, and the others will be subjugated." She didn't look at Sarah. "Perhaps you should not watch, you are not a Drow."

Sarah took her place at the side of the new Priestess. "I will be honored to stand at your side."

Iim focused her mind and melded thoughts with the new Queen. A moment later the old crystal spider fell from the web, and shattered into thousand fragments. The little spiders that were left in the web gathered round the Queen as a court of sort, tending to the needs of the New Queen. Iim looked at Sarah, "We offer you our… friendship…Champion of the Labyrinth…"

"Friendship is not something you Drow are known for." Sarah said calmly. "It will take time to learn your new ways… and you may well be the last Priestess of Lolth."

"I will be the last Priestess of Lolth that lives here in this Kingdom." Iim stated. "The old ways must change or we as a people are doomed." She looked at the shattered remains of the old Queen. "She understood that."

"Will your new Queen?" Sarah asked.

"No… for now she is but a blood thirsty child." The calm of the Priestess was almost more frightening than the frenzy of the spider in the web. She touched the web with the tip of her finger and was given her first vision. "The golden one comes."

Toby was carried into the room in the arms of a guard. The moment he entered the New Queen began a high pitched screeching that would not end.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Feed me!**

All eyes in the chamber went toward the new Queen. Even Toby looked at the screeching critter. Sarah looked at the spider and then at Toby, "Get him out of here!" she cried out.

The spider turned its eyes on her. 'Feed me!' it demanded.

"Not my brother!" Sarah roared back at the thing invading her mind. She waved to Jareth, "Get Toby out of this chamber."

Jareth held out his hands, and the guard holding the boy thrust him into them and pulled his sword to protect the Goblin King and his golden boy.

Iim looked grim, "She hungers, and it is not just his blood she wants but his soul."

"Well she cannot have them," Sarah said firmly. "The deal was I return the Queen before she laid her egg clutch and I get back my brother…. Not we feed the boy to the new Queen."

The new High Priestess nodded, "Unfortunately, this is a new Queen and they are ravenous upon taking the place of the old Queen."

Sarah looked at the young Drow woman. "Can you control that … thing?"

"I hope so." Her voice was serious. "If I can not, both she and I will have to die."

Bel turned to his guards, "Remove King Jareth and his golden child from this chamber…" He motioned the men to give passage to the Goblin King holding the boy.

With eyes that were not yet the true blue of her mother, the new Spider Queen screeched and the entry was blocked by a crystalline barrier. The high pitched sound was ear piercing. The Spider didn't look at the new Priestess, she glared at Sarah. "Feed me!" She demanded.

"You are not getting him!" Sarah said forcefully.

"Why not?" Demanded the starving creature; "You care little for him, you yourself have wished him away…. I hunger… and besides he is just a male… unimportant… insignificant and of no great concern to anyone… you know he is not worth worrying about…." The creature droned on trying to convince Sarah to give the child to her to feast upon. "His soul is young and will give me the energies I need…." She pleaded.

"Not happening." Sarah insisted, "Now open the entry and allow us to pass…or I will guarantee you'll never live long enough to lay the next generation when it's time."

Iim stood back a cryptically smile on her lips. "You have learned our ways, human…"

The spider hissed, "Who are you to speak to me in such a manner? I am the Kathra! The l' quortek caluss, the soul eater! I am Orbb Valsharess and you will bow to my will…."

Jareth looked at his mortal, 'not bloody likely.' He mused.

"Orbb Valsharess?" Sarah looked at the Drow woman still standing at her side.

"Spider Queen," Iim translated. "Kathra would be her name."

"Well look here Kathra, if it was not for me, you'd not even be alive let alone a Queen." Sarah stated, hands on her hips.

Kathra hunkered down, glaring at the mortal girl. "You," she scoffed. "You are nothing… perhaps I shall feast on your soul as well." Her eyes went to the boy clinging to the King. "After I eat the child… his blood will be warm and fresh…"

"You are not eating my brother." Sarah said firmly.

Iim remained at Sarah's side, but silent. This was not her battle, and it was only the outcome that she was interested in.

Kathra hissed again. "You, are nothing! I will out live you by a thousand years…."

"Don't bet on it." Sarah warned. "I'm not in the mood…"

Iim stood aside, backing away; she knew the spider would soon strike, If the human survived, well and good, if not … too bad.

Sarah knew the Drow Priestess was moving away, but didn't look she kept her attentions on the creature in the web. "I don't want to have to hurt you," she said calmly. "That does not mean I won't."

"You insignificant silly trivial creature," the spider Queen scoffed. "You dare to threaten us? Have you forgotten where you are? This is my web chamber!"

Sarah looked down at the shattered remains of the late Queen. "I know exactly where I am, girly."

"I am a Queen…"

"Yeah, right," Sarah said softly taunting the creature slightly. Iim tilted her head, interested in Sarah's manner.

Bel and his men surrounded the Goblin King, Bel warned. "Watch the entire wall and the ceiling… if she sends one of the drones…" He shook his head. "I should have come here and destroyed the sack."

"Blasphemy!" Screeched the Spider Queen; "You dare utter words of destruction against us? You who are but a male?"

"The days of your kind ruling over us are over." Bel stated with upraised sword. "We are no longer part of the Drow realm… we will find a new way…"

"Without my guidance your struggles will lead to death;" Boasted the crystal creature.

"Death comes with or without you." Bel roared back, finding strengths he didn't know he possessed.

'Give me your thoughts,' Kathra sent the thought to the Goblin King, thinking him an easy mark. 'He will stab you in the back that is all he knows, he will take the child from you. And the woman…'

Jareth raised a brow, "Do you know who I am, Orbb Valsharess?" He said aloud so all could hear him. "I am Jareth, _**L' Gol Valuk**_, I am Fae! I am uss d'lil Dalharuken d' Oberon."

Iim looked fearful for a scant second, quickly she schooled her features back into the mask of disinterest. Bel and the men surrounding the King seemed to stand taller, and prouder. Sarah wished she knew what the Goblin King had said.

"What care I?" hissed the Spider Queen, her eyes starting to glow. "I am l' Yah Lgor, l' embodiment d' Lolth. Ussta orn zhah ilt, belbau uns'aa l' boy nindel Usstan xal feast pholor ukt quortek."

Sarah, even though she didn't understand the language, understood the words embodiment, boy and feast. She knew that the new Queen was evoking the name of the deity she represented and was demanding to be fed.

The Queen hissed and sneered at Bel. "You will bend to my will, or you will die."

"You have led us into darkness! Your will had torn our houses and made us weaker not stronger, your thirst for blood will never be satisfied, Lolth…. And we can no longer afford to follow a mother who devours that which she should protect." Bel denounced the Spider Queen. "This is the end of the old ways."

The little spiders, the brothers and sisters of the Queen moved from the web over walls and ceilings toward the group protecting the King and his boy. Sarah watched from where she stood, not one of the nymphs was able to reach Jareth. Bel and his men slaughtered them without a thought. Their glasslike bodies shattered and turned to dust. The Queen lept toward the men, as she did Iim reached up and allowed her nails to graze the soft underbelly of the crystal baby Queen. The spider screamed in pain and curled up. Bel looked at the young Priestess who without remorse stood watching the spider die.

Bel looked at the hands of the young Drow woman, "You saved us… why?"

"It was the right thing to do." She looked down with abhorrence and loathing at the creature whose death was not coming easy. "It is time to end the strangle hold Lolth has on our race. It is time that we…evolve." She looked at the Regent. "Is that not what you think, Sire?"

Bel looked down at the still twitching spider. "It is." He raised his foot and brought it down shattering and killing the twitching creature. "We will now be free of this untrue God… and will find a new way…"

Sarah looked at Iim, "You were planning on destroying that Queen all along?"

"Yes," She bowed to the mortal girl. "I have seen too many die for no reason to satisfy the need for a soul for the Spider Queens to feast upon. Hers was a path that led nowhere."

"But you accepted the role of candidate." Sarah pointed out softly.

"Look upon me, Champion of the Labyrinth…" Iim exposed herself and stood in clear view of all. "I am not as cunning in my appearance as my sisters…nor have I ever posed a danger to anyone. That is why our Regent chose me… thinking I could be easily molded into what he wanted if I succeeded in winning the post….but even he didn't think that I would…it was to be you." She drew her self upright and smiled haughtily. "And that worked to my advantage, for what I lack in physical prowess, I more than makeup for in my intelligence."

The crystalline barrier shattered, and fell away. Jareth looked at it, and moved into the corridor he had traveled earlier with Sarah. "This mountain and its caverns has been the home of the Drow for several centuries… you are welcome to continue to make it your home." He said to Bel as the entire group moved toward the entrance. "Do you have much contact with other Drow?"

"No," Bel said walking at the King's side. "We are no longer in the Drow communion… that spider was our last connection with them." He sighed, "You need not fear a Drow war on your lands, King Jareth."

"Regent," Jareth addressed him, "I will expect you to come to court, take your place as your peoples ruler and representative."

"It would be better if you didn't expect that of us…" Bel stated, "We are barbarians… and have a long hard fight ahead of us… we are now godless, and must wrestle with that fact." He wore a look of satisfaction on his handsome dark face, and his red eyes flashed with fire. "We enjoy a good battle…it is in our nature… However until we secure our rule…it would be best for you to have little contact with us outside of the normal avenues of trade that we've established. I shall be more than happy to report our progress to you…personally."

Jareth considered the statement. "That will be fine, Bel. I wish you success." He looked at Sarah. "Champion, we should leave now."

Sarah looked at the priestess. "I wish you well, but I'm going to warn you here and now, should any of your people come after my brother again, I will not hesitate to dismember and disembowel them."

"I would expect no less." The Drow woman said calmly. "Do not come back here, you will not receive a warm welcome."

Bel watched the banter with amusement, and saw no concern on the face of his Goblin counterpart.

"Don't take any wooden webs." Sarah said as she stepped out of the cavern entrance.

"Don't turn your back on the Goblin King," Warned the Priestess.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Flesh for fantasy**

Jareth whistled sharply and goblins, Didymus and Hoggle all came out of hiding. Bel stood in the entry and nodded toward the King who was cradling the boy with golden hair. Jareth mounted never once handing the child off to anyone else, not even to Sarah. He ignored her looks, and her exasperated huffs. He motioned the others to mount, and turned to the goblins. "We will return to the castle now."

"No!" Sarah protested. "Jareth, it's been days… we need to get him back home."

"He shall be examined by my healer first, Sarah." Jareth insisted. "It is best." He kicked the side of his mount, rose into the sky and silenced her protests.

Sarah mounted her steed and followed him, seething. She wanted to take the baby home, and was not happy about being diverted to the castle yet again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert held Karen's hand gently, and spoke quietly to her. "Karen, open your eyes…"

The nurses knew he would be with her until she came out of the state of shock. They didn't try to chase him out, having heard of the abduction of his children and now his wife's collapse they let him be.

The policemen stopped trying to question him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam stood staring out at yet another dark evening. He'd seen so many in his long life they all seemed to run together, like water colors caught in the rain. There had been many such nights, but tonight was his last chance to wreak havoc on the Goblin King. Soon he was sure his adversary would return the mortals to their own realm.

Cowl entered the chamber, observant of his master's mood and paying special attention to not disturb the Nightmare Master's thoughts now that he was back in his own dark towered palace. He didn't speak; he stood where he could be openly seen by his master. When the man was ready, they would speak.

Liam had been aware of the presences long before he saw the man standing and awaiting his attention. Liam placed a hand on the graceful arch of the window where he stood. "Have you ever really looked at the night, Cowl?" He asked thoughtfully.

Coming forward the guard shook his head, "No, sire."

"Sire…." the man mused. "Cowl, much as I appreciate your…confidence in me, I am not of a high enough rank to be addressed as Sire…. I am but a Master…. A stubborn girl sits upon the throne that should have been mine." He smiled at the thought of sweet Ardella, who had eluded him. Thoughts of her still filled his mind, even now after two centuries. He had wanted her as a consort to cement his alliance with the Dream God, but her impudence at seating herself at a loom and challenging him…. Instead of disgusting him and belittling her in his eyes, the action had only fired him more. Liam sent the thoughts of his defeat at the hands of the girl away. "What news?"

"The Drow have released the boy to the Goblin King." Cowl stated without emotion.

Liam nodded again looking out the window, "I see." He sighed deeply, "And the champion?"

"She is still the Labyrinth's Champion, my Master." The guard sighed.

Leaning on the archway, Liam snickered lightly. "Of course she is… any other news?"

"The Lolthian spider is dead." Cowl stated in voice devoid of emotions. "There seems to have been some kind of rebellion within the Drow society that resides within the Goblin Realm... The old Priestess is dead; her daughter is now enslaved to the new male Regent who is believed to be her own father…The new priestess… used venom to kill the new Spider Queen."

Liam raised a brow, "A male shall lead these Drow? That should prove most interesting in the days to come." He gazed out into the night again. "How sad that I should have missed this mutiny, the transformation of this band of Drow will prove entertaining."

Cowl didn't believe so, but kept that to himself.

The Nightmare Master looked at the guard, "You say the Drow just handed the boy over?" The guard nodded slowly. "How odd, I still sense the child and his sister on this side of the plane…" He looked suddenly pleased. "He has not returned them to their home, has he taken them?"

"My contacts say they are on their way to the Goblin Palace, Master." The guard looked confused.

"He keeps them here, now I wonder why that is?" Mused Liam tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Well, perhaps I should pay my respects…and give that girl something she'll never forget."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth carried Toby into the castle ignoring the girl who was mounting protest after protest. He knew she would follow him, so he didn't bother speaking to her. He turned to the direction of the wing where his healer was ensconced.

Sarah caught up to him and moved ahead to block his path. "Stop now, or so help me God, I'll knock you down, crown or no crown."

Looking into her eyes, he said harshly. "The Drow can not be trusted." She blinked not expecting that and he continued. "Before I send this boy back to your world I want to be sure he's not been infected by them in any way shape or form!" He looked down at the boy with his eyes, "If he's had so much as a scratch I'll make them pay…. Dearly."

Sarah stepped aside allowing him to pass on. She leaned on the wall and placed a hand to her eyes. In all the confusion she'd never thought that they would do anything to the boy, and now she could not be sure. Jareth called for her to follow, she pushed off the wall feeling very tired. She joined him down the hall and walked at his side silently.

He handed the boy over to his healer and his staff. "I want you to make sure the child has not been harmed in any way…He's been with the Drow for days now, only the Gods know what they could have done."

"It will be done Sire," The old healer looked over at Sarah. "Perhaps the young lady should rest," he suggested kindly.

"I'll be fine." Sarah insisted.

Jareth placed a hand to her chin. "You are tired and most likely hungry… come Sarah, we will leave the healer to do his duty…and you and I shall break bread together."

Eyes full of woe she nodded, "I'm too tired to fight with you… this has been too much." She didn't fight his touch when he slid the hand that had been at her chin to her waist. He led her gently away from the Healer's quarters and back to his wing. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my private rooms… where I take my meals when there is no runner." Jareth said softly. "We will have a nice quiet meal." He promised.

Sarah looked up at him, sadness filling her eyes. "Karen must be going insane with worry."

"I will take care of everything." He promised again.

The private room he led her to already having been set for dinner. Sarah looked at the servants, not all of whom were Goblins. Candles lit the room, some in sconces on the walls, some from hanging chandeliers above, some on the table set for two. Beside the candles and the china and crystal there were fresh flowers gracing the table giving the room a wonderful fragrance that was so light it was barely noticeable, they were in the most incredible colors she'd ever seen. Sarah looked at the room, though weary eyes, not really enjoying the beauty.

Jareth placed his hand on her back, "Sit down, my dear…before you fall down." He was trying to be considerate seeing that she was in a fragile state of mind.

Sarah took a seat at the table, "Thank you."

He sat across from her and smiled softly. "Not at all…are you after all my guest, not just the champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah." He motioned for a servant to pour something into his goblet. When the glass was full he handed it to the girl. "Here, try this." He watched as she took the goblet and hesitated pressing it to her lips. "Sarah I promise you, I would not harm you."

She looked at the amber liquid and still hesitated. "That peach…"

"That was different…" He insisted as he tipped the goblet to her lips, "Drink."

The liquid was sweet and tangy and filled with spices and sweet pulp. Her eyes opened wider, she had expected something different, something that would taste of alcohol like wine… but this was mulled and chilled and not at all alcoholic. "What is that?" She asked as she licked the flavor that was still on her lips.

"Cider," he said proudly, "Peach cider to be exact…one of our finest products."

"Peach cider," she repeated with a sigh.

He nodded and motioned the servant to pour cider into Sarah's goblet. "I didn't think wine would be…wise."

"Oh?"

He placed a napkin gracefully on his lap. "Sarah, stop trying to paint me as a villain… I am a King, and a Knight as a matter of fact…there is certain rules about entraining a young lady and I am trying desperately to follow them."

"Sure you are." She sighed, leaning back in her chair she lifted her own goblet and drank deeply. She challenged his statement. "You're going to tell me you didn't entertain the idea of perhaps getting me liquored up and having your way with me?"

Wickedness danced like Baryshnikov in his eyes. "Oh Sarah, I may have had a fleeting thought… or two dozen…but I didn't act upon them." He sipped his own cider. "And that is what sets a King apart from a Knave."

She looked around the room, too tired to really appreciate it. "Who's your decorator?"

Jareth looked about and smiled, "I chose the décor."

"You've a good eye." She said without prejudice but in a neutral tone.

"I've two." He jested lightly. "Sarah, you don't have to make small talk." He reached for her hand. "You've been though a great deal the last two days…."

She looked at the hand trying to give comfort to hers. "I don't trust you." She said coldly. "I don't trust anything here."

Jareth pulled his hand back, sadly he nodded. "I understand."

"Do you?" She sobbed. "Do you?"

He stood up. "Eat, you need to eat… I'll… leave you… and you may rest when you've eaten…When the healer is done, I'll bring you word." He promptly mad a speedy retreat. Pausing in the hall he heard her softly crying and fought the demons that told him to go back in that dinning room and demand his due. He placed a hand to his eyes, wondering if he'd be able to allow her to go home. He moved away from the dinning room quickly before he lost the resolve to allow her some measure of peace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After having a light repast, the mortal girl wondered out into the garden that the King had walked with her in was it two nights before? The night blooming flowers filled the night air with soft perfume, but it didn't sooth the ruffled feathers of the girl. She was irritated with the King, and annoyed with herself. She fumed as she paced the stones of the walk. It was his fault any of this had happened. If he had just given Toby back from the start than none of this would be taking place.

Hoggle watched her and said to the knight at his side. "She's troubled."

"I can see." Sir Didymus twitched his long mustache. "I may have but one eye, my brother, but it sees just fine."

Hoggle approached the girl. "Sarah?" She looked at him, and it sent a chill though him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," she snapped. Her eyes went to the castle. "I don't understand him!"

Hoggle drew back, "What's to understand?" He still harbored resentments toward the king, and the way he'd treated the girl. "He's bad news, the sooner you and Toby are home the better… this time forget us, Sarah…Forget us altogether!"

Sarah seethed. "He calls me the Champion…but tells me nothing…" She balled her hands into tight fists. "He acts as if he owns me…and Toby… and God I hate it!" she raged.

Hoggle wanted the girl to be angry, and smiled.

Sir Didymus, older, wiser and less infatuated, took a cooler approach. "My Lady, a word," He strolled forward with his hand resting lightly on the hilt of his beautiful little sword. He bowed when he was standing where Hoggle had just stood. "You know I am a Knight of the Olde Code… and I am true to that code."

Sarah nodded, but didn't look too pleased.

"Please my Lady," He motioned toward the stone benches. "Be seated and allow me to explain a few things to you."

A brow went up, she looked toward Hoggle who was pulling back and looking rather guilty. "This should prove interesting." She said as she moved toward the benches. Taking her seat she looked at the little Knight with mock interest.

Sir Didymus brushed his mustache trying to find a way to precede that was delicate. "My Lady, you seem to be under a mistaken impression about our good king…" He paused when Hoggle laughed then coughed to cover the outburst. "As I was saying, perhaps I can clear some of these imprecision."

Didymus stood looking like an instructor. "The King owes you no explanations, he is King you are Champion." Sarah opened her mouth and the little Knight growled, her mouth was quickly shut and she listened to his words. "Because you were not born here he's been most lenient with you in giving clarification and enlightenment however he dose not need to give you justification for anything he does or requires of you or us." His voice while not harsh was uncompromising. "He is the King."

Sarah looked down, clasping her hands in her lap. "He's not my King."

"As a matter of fact young woman he most certainly is." Didymus corrected her unsympathetically.

Hoggle sniffled and shuffled over reluctantly. "I'm afraid he's right, you more or less are a subject here."

"No." Sarah protested, "I am not a citizen here."

Didymus looked at Hoggle with despair. "Have you not told her?"

"I saw no reason to." Hoggle hedged.

"No reason?" the little Knight snapped taken aback by his friend's discourteousness toward the girl. "My brother, do you jest? She has every reason to know…" He turned to look at the bewildered girl. "My Lady, forgive me my bluntness, but you are a citizen and have been since you bested the King's Labyrinth… The Labyrinth itself has granted you this honor…and that makes you a subject of the King."

Sarah shook her head, "That can't be." She looked over at Hoggle who was shuffling as far and at an ashamed angle away from her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I want you and Toby to leave here!" He cried with outstretched hands.

Sarah looked back up at the castle. "Toby…."

Sir Didymus placed a hand over hers and quietly comforted her. "Fear not, the King would never allow anything to harm the lad."

"You're so sure." Sarah scoffed.

Drawing himself up boldly the little Knight looked at her gravely. "I myself taught the King the olde Code, my Lady. And yes I am sure."

"Why does he act like I'm supposed to understand and fall into his arms and fawn over him?" She muttered

Didymus patted her hands like a doting old grandfather would. "Sarah," he addressed her by her given name for the first time. "That would be because he and you are …"

Hoggle moved forward and pulled the Knight back, "No… I'll tell her…."

Sarah stared at the two, "Tell me what?"

The dwarf scratched his head, "Sarah, Jareth and you are what some people call fated… other's use the term star crossed, but it all comes down to this… The Fae… High born Fae like Jareth believe they have but one true love… and they are drawn to that love and will wait for all time until it is found."

Shaking her head Sarah denied it all. "Jareth is not in love with me." She looked at Hoggle expecting him to scoff it all off and agree with her.

Hoggle was not scoffing, he was looking shamefaced. "Yes, Sarah he is."

Sarah looked at Didymus, "He's a Fae… I'm …just a mortal…"

The little Knight continued where Hoggle left off. "It does not happen often… in fact, for Fae to be fated to a Mortal love…. But it does happen… causes uproar….it does…"

"But he was more or less engaged to Ardella….wasn't he?" Sarah snapped as she stood up. "This is all because of that stupid story I told Toby… if only I had not said the words…."

Hoggle swallowed hard, "what words would that be?"

"Some thing I added to the story…." Sarah ran her hands up and down her arms to stave off cold, ignoring the fact it was a warm night here in the Goblin Kingdom. "I don't even know why I said it… maybe because I felt so…unloved at that moment… so jealous of the attentions Toby was receiving…." She looked with troubled eyes to her two friends. "I added a line to the story… I said _**What nobody knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl…..**_"

Hoggle looked at Didymus, "She bound him to her?"

Didymus waved the dwarf off, "Lady Sarah, listen to me! The King was already drawn to you… from the moment of your … conception! With or without those words he would be and is your fated true love."

Sarah looked with frustration at both her friends, turned heel and went toward the castle. "We have to stop her," Hoggle started after her.

The little knight stopped him with his little staff. "No, let her confront him. Time they both faced the music."

Sarah knew she'd find Jareth in the throne room, she half expected to find him lounging and looking haughty. What she found was a troubled young man sitting with hands clasped between his spread legs, staring at the floor with sad troubled eyes. "Is it true?" she asked as she moved quietly into the room.

Stormy eyes looked at her, "Is what true?"

"Didymus says we are… star-crossed, fated…." She tried to find words. "He says you're in love with me…" She barked it out like it was an accusation.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Jareth rose from the throne and stepped down the dais. "I see…" He moved to where she stood stopping less than an arms span from her. His hand reached up, tilting her stubborn chin up. He waited until her eyes met his, "Would that be so very bad?" He looked at her lower lip, saw the slight tremor and whispered. "Am I really so horrid?"

"But you and Ardella….were…engaged." She stammered, feeling insignificant compared with the Dream weaving Empress. "She's… a Fae race….she's your kind… I'm not…"

The hand at her chin moved to her throat, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Sarah, believe me, I never professed love to Ardella…I did go along with her plan of snubbing Liam… but that was all pretence…"

"Not on her part it wasn't." Sarah whispered feeling miffed and not certain why. "She's like you… and I'm not." Sarah said quietly.

The Goblin King looked down at the face of the girl, so young… so pure… too old to turn, too young to keep…but keep her he would…."You accused me of lying to you… and if omitting information is lying, then I'm guilty…" her eyes filled with tears as he spoke, "You want the truth? I never felt the spark…there was no fire…with Ardella… or any of the other women I've known in my long life. Everything left me cold, Sarah… until I felt the pull to come into your world… until I followed a scent I could not resist… and laid eyes upon a mortal girl who was as alone in the world as was I." He stepped closer; his face was now but a breath from hers. "You are my other half, and I have waited a lifetime for you…I can wait a little longer."

"Is it because of the words I spoke?" she asked desperately. "Is it because I added a line to the story?"

"Long before you spoke the words of truth, I was drawn to you. From the moment I was born I was fated to you and you to me at your birth." Jareth's breathing became ragged, as he fought to not consume her. Desire was overwhelming him with hunger for her. "You are so young…."

Sarah stared at his lips. "Do you love me?"

"With every breath in my body, with every beat of my heart," he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a long lingering and yet chaste kiss. When the kiss ended he could see it only troubled her more. "Sarah, I made you a vow… I will not do anything until you are ready."

"Are you going to let Toby and I go home?" She asked.

Wounded and saddened the King nodded and stepped away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle turned to Didymus, "She'll never think of him again once she's home!" there was raw pleasure and anger in the voice.

"How little you know of love, my brother." Didymus sighed. "Look at her face, she's also in love, but too young to know what to do about it."

Hoggle looked back, not wanting to see what Didymus saw.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam had been on the terrace, watching the exchange between King and Champion. "Fated, are you?" he murmured, "We shall see about that." He closed his eyes, focused and sent a mental message to the troubled girl in the throne room. "Come to the night air… come to sort your thoughts…" He then wandered down to the garden, deep in the darkness where no one would see him.

Sarah, troubled went out of the throne room. When Jareth turned back to address her, she was gone. He sat down again in his throne and mulled though his own thoughts. What was he going to do? Did he have the strength to allow her and the boy to return to their home, to their parents, to a life without him? He fretted to himself; he could not lose her, not again.

Sarah walked down the steps that led from the terrace to the gardens, she moved toward the arbor and its darkness. "How could he love me?" she asked herself aloud. "He's Fae… I'm not."

Liam watched her approach and knew she was so deep in her own thoughts she was not looking for dangers. He smiled, 'come to me, sweet Sarah, come to me.'

"This is my fault," she said. "If I had not said those words…." She took a seat and began to rock to comfort herself.

Liam poured something dusty into his open hand; gently he blew the dust when he brought the hand up to his face. He watched as the powder collided with unwary girl. He saw her slump over as the dust too possession of her. He smiled as he moved to where she lay sprawled across the bench she'd been sitting on. He scooped her up into his arms and looked at her troubled face. "I could give you such nightmares, little girl…" He crooned as if he were speaking love words to her. "But for now a dreamless state will be best, I think it's time you became my guest." He gathered her closer to him and vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked up when the Healer entered the room, "The boy?"

"Is well," the old man pronounced. "Not a scratch, not a thing to worry over."

"He's well enough to go home?" asked the King with a determined look on his handsome face.

"You intend to send the boy home?" His Healer asked.

"I have to…" Jareth stated.

The old man looked at his King with admiration, "For the girl?"

"For the girl I would move the stars." Jareth said in despair, he waved the old man off and pulled himself together. He moved toward the doors that led to the terrace. He could smell her perfume, her scent. He walked toward the way it led, and then felt something wrong. He moved faster toward the arbor, "Sarah!" He called out in extreme anxiety. He reached the arbor, but Sarah was gone, he bent down and inspected the strange dust on the bench he knew she'd been seated upon. "Liam!" He stood up and roared, "Guards!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam placed Sarah unconscious upon a fainting settee, looking down at her he could see what the King saw. "You are a lovely little thing… for a mortal." He took a seat beside her, stroked her furrowed brow, "perhaps I should keep you for myself… give him a taste of his own medicine." He was pleased with the thought of taking from Jareth what he so desperately wanted. He moved his hand over her brow softly. "Let us explore that possibility."

Closing his eyes, he moved his fingers to her temporal lobe, "Let me in." he commanded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was darkness, and strange sounds, and colors that didn't or couldn't exist. Sarah walked quietly thought the fog and darkness. There was light ahead and she moved toward it, and saw the park. The swans were swimming quietly, the air was still and the sun was setting. Sarah looked up at the clock tower. "Seven…" she said softly. "I'm late again." She looked down and knew she was dressed in the costume she'd not worn since that night that had changed her life. "No… this is wrong…I've already done this." She turned and looked at the bench; Merlin was missing, and looking at the obelisk she noted that the owl was not there either. But she felt a presence and focused her thoughts. "Liam." She said softly. Bravado she didn't really feel caused her to call out. "Liam, why bring me here?"

From behind her he spoke softly. "I didn't bring us here, you did." He moved toward her looking handsome and enticing. He was not dressed in the long robes but in mundane style. Even dressed as a mortal he stood out. He held a hand out to her. "Tell me about this glade, dear Sarah."

She avoided the offered hand. "This is my place… my private place… I come here with my dog."

"Not with a young man?" Liam shook his head. "I find that hard to believe... you are after all of courting age, are you not?"

"I've had no interest in…courting…" Sarah stated flatly. "My parents divorce and my father's remarriage dampened my taste for that kind of thing."

Liam lowered his offered hand, but looked at her with renewed interest. "And yet it is romantic novels and plays that you spend your time re-enacting here in this… garden glade."

"It's just play acting." She sighed. "It means nothing."

"Sarah, don't lie to yourself." He mused, moving closer. "You are one very emotionally starved little girl."

"You know nothing about me." Sarah defended her thoughts and prayed she could keep this wolf at bay.

"I know you desire love, but are afraid of it." He mused, crossing his arms over his chest in a supreme act of superiority. "Afraid of ending up like Mommy and Daddy," he took great pleasure in uttering the deepest of her fears.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle and Didymus arrived on the scene with the guards, Didymus held the guards back until he could inspect the dust, "Dream dust, Sire."

"That Bastard took her right from under my nose!" Jareth roared. "I'll be damned!" He drew a crystal from the air. "Show me my girl." He commanded in a tone that didn't allow even the crystal to refuse him. "The bastard is weaving a seduction….he thinks he can sway her from me."

Hoggle narrowed his eyes, "Can he?"

"No…" Jareth stated, "Sarah's bonded to me."

Didymus blinked his one good eye, "Does she know that?"

"No…" sighed Jareth.

"Is that wise, sire?" the little Knight asked cautiously.

The Goblin King looked deeply into the crystal. "Wise no, but it was generous." He looked at the gathered assembly. "Gentlemen, forgive me, but I am afraid I must fly… I've a lady to rescue…again." He tossed the crystal and changed form before it burst into a thousand shards of glitter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam smiled coaxingly at the girl. "You don't have to end up like them you know… you are master of your fate, no one else."

Sarah didn't like his intrusion into her dream, or her park. "You think I don't know that?"

He let his eyes wander down her body, "I think you know a great many thing, girl. Things you don't wish to admit to, perhaps."

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked in disgust. "What? Ardella is not interested so you think you'll see what Jareth finds so alluring in the mortal realm?"

Liam tossed back his head and laughed, "Close."

"Go find some other mortal girl to bother." Sarah barked out in irritation, turned to walk toward the bridge. "I'm not interested."

Liam took hold of her elbow, "How do you know, you've yet to… sample me. The things I can give you, sweet Sarah… the dreams we can share… I can make your fantasies come true… I can help you play out every scenario you've ever created in that … delightfully imaginative brain of yours…. You my little mortal are flesh for fantasy. Flesh I would take great pleasure in bringing to life…"

Sarah regarded him with a critical eye. "Lord Liam, remove your fingers from my arm, or lose the hand altogether."

"Such fire," He mused. "But does it burn hot enough to last?"

"Hotter than you will ever know." Sarah pulled her arm free.

"Why waste it then on a spoiled child like Jareth?" Liam kept pace with the girl as she approached the bridge. "Why not try a man…like me?"

"You're not my type…" Sarah said icily. "I prefer a more complex sort of fellow."

"What is so complex about Jareth?" Liam challenged.

Sarah looked at the obelisk from the bridge, "You really don't get it do you?" She turned to look at the Nightmare Master with the same defiance she'd shown Jareth in the tunnels under the Labyrinth. "Jareth is something you'll never be…he's honorable."

"He stole your brother," Teased the Nightmare Master nastily reminding her of her history with the man.

Sarah looked again at the obelisk, and drew a deep breath. "No, he didn't steal him… he took him yes, but he didn't steal him….I wished the boy away…" She accepted her part in the events of just a few weeks before. "I more or less demanded that he take him. And then had the nerve to be surprised when he did," She smiled a sad smile briefly.

"You are going to defend him?" the comment came out sounding incredulous.

Sarah shrugged, "I am the Champion of the Labyrinth… and he…is our…King."

Liam smiled, wickedly at her. "You're going to tell me you accept him as your King?"

"Looks that way, don't it?" She mused. "You see Liam, I could never be interested in you… you're not anything like what I want…or …need…"

The smile faded, "Are you so sure?" he challenged. "I've given pleasure to many men and women over the years, Sarah. I'm sure I could find a means to… please you." He snickered as he reached out his hand for her chin and she backed away.

"Not interested in your…offer… thanks." She said coldly.

"You don't know what I offer." He murmured.

Sarah looked toward the obelisk seeking some kind of strength from it. "That may well be, but Liam… I know this… I resisted the offer of my dreams… from the man of my dreams…I can sure as hell resist the nightmares you offer."

Liam looked from the girl to the object that seemed to be distracting her. "I have more than just nightmares…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angus watched as his daughter desperately wove. She was like a demon being driven on. He watched her fingers and the threads. Each time she wove, something broke, something was preventing her from dispelling the nightmare Master's power.

"Damn!" she roared. "You won't beat me, not this time, not ever!" she worked harder.

The Dream God could have interfered, but preferred to see what his daughter was capable of.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam stared at the obelisk, "What is that thing?"

"It's an obelisk." Sarah said simply. "Nothing more," she mused in a voice that sounded like Jareth's in inflection.

"An obelisk?" Liam sounded confused and confounded.

"A stone pillar, built as a monument… you know… a decoration." Sarah was insultingly arrogant in her answer.

Liam looked at her, not amused. "What does that thing mean to you? Why is it the focal point to you?" He demanded.

Sarah raised a hand, pointed into the sky, "Because of him."

Looking up, Liam could not believe his eyes. Soaring though the heavens and headed straight for him was a large male barn owl. And he looked extremely angry. Liam raised a fist in the air. "No!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Enter Sandman**

Ardella looked at the threads and stopped weaving abruptly. Angus looked from the loom to his daughter. "What is it?"

"Jareth…. He's in the dream…I didn't put him there." She looked at her father. "When did he develop that little trick?"

Angus stroked his chin, "That my dear is a good question." The Dream God looked at his daughter with deep concerns. "I think perhaps this calls for a person rendezvous, don't you my dear Empress?"

Ardella looked at the loom, frowning, "Seeing I can do no good here, why not?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liam turned and took hold of the girl, "You're coming with me!"

Sarah pulled her arm away, "No on your life, buster." She shoved him away from her with both hands. "I have nothing to fear from the Goblin King!" She ran back across the bridge and down to the obelisk.

Liam ran after her. "You think I fear that fop? That idiotic dandy?" He sneered.

Sarah nodded a smile on her face as she heard the owl's cries coming closer. "I think you're shaking in your boots… that is if you're wearing boots."

"I am Lord Liam…the greatest Dream Weaver that ever was." He boasted. "He's but a King over a Kingdom that no one wants."

"Is that all you think he is?" Sarah laughed. "Well let me tell you something, he's a hell of a lot more…. He's noble and true… and a Knight of the olde code!" She added saucily, "And he looks far better in what he wears then you do in what you wear."

"He's a fool!" Roared the nightmare weaver, "A vain narcissistic self-important… Fairy!"

Sarah pressed on, getting his goat. "You say that like it's a bad thing…. So he's a Fairy… big deal… I happen to like Fairies."

"He cares only for his own pleasure." Liam shot out a hand to grab her, and captured her wrist. He pulled her to him. "He won't return the boy…it's all he ever really wanted…" His eyes were filled with hateful delight at hurting the girl.

Sarah grabbed onto the obelisk, as if holding the pillar would pass its strength to her. "No, I don't believe that…"

"Oh he toyed with you… and danced a pretty dance with you…." Liam seethed as he tried to pry her from the pillar. "But all he ever wanted was the boy."

'_**What no one knew…**_' A voice in her head said clearly, a voice that was not her own. Sarah looked up at Liam, "No…" her hand lost its grip and she was pulled towards him, his face came down on hers forcing a kiss on her.

Liam shoved her away, "Bonded?" He growled. "How could you be bonded?"

Sarah leaned on the obelisk. "Because it was never just the boy…" She said as the owl landed on the top of the monument. "It was the girl he wanted… he took the boy because the girl asked him to." She looked up. "And she never once said thank you."

The bird left the monument and the Goblin King appeared beside her, he opened one arm and she moved to be embraced by it. Her head resting on his chest, "Liam you have a very bad habit of pressing your attention on young ladies who don't care for it." Jareth mused, as he looked down at the girl. "This one is spoken for."

"And how does your fiancées feel about that?" Liam spat nastily.

"Yes, well…." Jareth looked sheepishly at the other man. "You see old man… Ardella and I are no longer… that is to say we never actually were…engaged. Not formally that is… I mean she's a lovely girl."

Sarah nudged the King in the ribs. "Enough."

Jareth nodded. "I agree."

"The entire Dream Weaver community believes you are engaged to the Empress." Liam challenged. "Her father gave you the power to grant one dream… that is only given as a betrothal incentive."

Sarah looked at Jareth, "The dream I refused?"

Guiltily the Goblin King Nodded.

The Nightmare Master glared at the Goblin King, "You aided the God's daughter in avoiding marriage to me?"

"Yes, I did." Jareth admitted freely. "You see Liam, Ardella saw you clearly for what you are….selfish, power-happy, evil, and determined to take over." Jareth kept a calm voice as he spoke and slowly moved Sarah behind his back to protect her. "She didn't want to be used as a pawn in your evil game… and I was only too happy to be of service to my dear friend." He snickered at the other man. "Of course her competing in the weaving contest was her own doing… and she bested you all on her own."

"She distracted me!" Liam interjected hotly. "If she'd done as she was supposed to do, I would be sitting on the throne, and she would be my mate."

"She didn't want to be your trophy." Jareth took pleasure in informing the man. "However, what ever anger you feel at Ardella or me, you had no right to go after Sarah and Toby." His voice became edged, and dangerous.

Liam smiled now, showing teeth like a great shark. "You're not in your silly little Kingdom now, Jareth… you're in my territory, and I'm the one with power here. I'm sure your insignificant talents will hardly be missed by the Fae community." He raised his arms and a great storm like the one that had brought Jareth to her home began to brew in the skies. "No one is going to miss, either of you…." He laughed as the storm began to take on a fever pitch. "I shall destroy you first Jareth, allowing your lady love here to witness your end… then after I have used the girl for my own pleasures, I will watch her go slowly insane… just as I drove her stepmother out of her mind… and when she is no more, I shall entrain myself with the boy until he is used up."

Jareth kept Sarah from lunging at the man, "I'm afraid I cannot allow that." He said. "You see I've got plans for both Sarah and her brother…plans that don't include you or your nightmares." He voice seemed to make a safe harbor for them as they stood beside the obelisk.

Sarah looked up at the skies, lightning was flashing and thunder roared. She placed her hand again to the waist of the man standing between her and the Nightmare Master. He smiled down at her.

"You can't protect her from me!" Roared the insane dream weaver, "I am more powerful than you, I am more powerful than Ardella or even the Dream God himself," Boasted the man. He tossed back his head, laughed a cruel laugh and shrieked. "Prepare to die!"

Sarah, fearing the worst, looked up at Jareth who seemed beyond calm, he was now tranquil and serene.

Sensing her disquiet, Jareth looked down at her, "Remember what I said…"

She nodded and placed her forehead to his back. All her doubts and fears vanished, and she felt peaceful.

Liam's storm raged on, but the pair by the obelisk seemed to be immune from its effects. He screamed, cursed and began to fling spells as well as dark nightmare threads at them. None of it could break though the barrier that Jareth had set upon them. The threads piled up around them as if they were standing within a crystal orb. Liam scowled and raged.

Jareth raised one gloved hand and all the threads that were surrounding his barricade began to whirl like a tornado. The vortex of dark threads rose up and moved from the pair in the protective unseen bubble and headed straight for the one who had created them. Jareth kept his hand outstretched. Soon the vortex was upon Liam. "A taste of your own medicine," Suggested Jareth as he shielded the sight of the man being consumed from the girl.

On moment Liam was in the glade with them, the next he was gone. With his departure the glade vanished and Sarah opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room she didn't recognize. "Jareth?" she called out fearfully.

"Here," He moved to her side, taking her into his arms as he pulled her off the settee. "I'm here, Sarah."

She let go a ragged breathe, "What happened?"

"I turned the tables on him," Jareth explained. "I took all his nightmare threads and gave them right back to him…full force."

Sarah shivered, "We're not alone…" she said cautiously.

Jareth nodded in agreement. The darkness of the room changed, the walls seemed to fade away and instead of pitch darkness, there were stars and clouds and moonlight. From where a wall had been blocking the way, now a man approached. On his arm was the Dream Empress. She looked at Jareth with a soft almost loving gaze. The Goblin King bowed toward the man.

Sarah looked at the man approaching, he was so familiar, and yet she was sure she'd never met him. His long robes were softly colored and ever changing. His eyes were willed with peace and power in a perfect marriage. Sarah looked at the homage Jareth was paying and dropped into a curtsey.

"You may rise, Goblin King," the man said in a powerful but very quiet voice. "You too may rise, mortal." He said as an after thought.

Jareth stood, "Lord Angus, Dream God, and Sandman…I present to you, Sarah Williams, the champion of the Labyrinth." He placed a hand to Sarah's elbow. "Sarah, this is Ardella's father…the Dream God."

Angus looked at the girl for a moment then looked at Jareth with disappointment. "You bonded to this mortal… have you forgotten my daughter?" He motioned to the woman at his side.

Jareth looked at her, and knew she had no intentions of letting him off easy. Using all his courtly training Jareth spoke with grace and eloquence. "Lord Angus, your lovely daughter graced me with her friendship and her attention that is true. I am most fond of her… she was and is a great lady…but between her and I there is no spark, no magic…"

The Dream God crossed his arms. "Your own High King approves of a union between you! As do I…it will give solidity to both our houses…"

Jareth nodded, "That it would, I don't argue the point… however, Mother Universe had other plans…as she often does… and.." He held out his hand, Sarah's quickly filled it. "Sarah and I were fated for one another."

"She is but mortal… and will quickly die…." Angus said in a bored sighed. "Have your fling with this mortal and then you can comply with the arrangements being made."

"No." Jareth said forcefully. "I will not ever marry anyone but Sarah."

Ardella who'd been silent up until this moment placed a hand on her father's arm calming him. "They are fated father…" she said softly, in a voice that was tranquil. "Jareth has offered no offense… he and I were not bonded…"

"But Daughter…" The older man questioned, "Do you not love him?"

Ardella looked sadly at the Goblin King, "No… I don't… I am fond of him, as he is of me… but no, Father, I don't love him. He is free to choose, and if he chooses this mortal I will support the union."

Angus now ignored the King and his girl, "And what of you? Have you no desires for a marriage?"

Clasping her hands she looked at her father and said. "I will be Empress for at least another two centuries…and must remain celibate during my reign. I find that I prefer weaving the dreams of others to finding one of my own… I shall retire to the weaver's hall when my reign is over and continue the work I've started." She looked about what was left of the nightmare palace. "We must find a Nightmare Master…come Father, we have no more business here."

Angus scowled at Jareth and took his daughters hand, they vanished like wood smoke.

Jareth waited a moment and looked at Sarah. "I think he's miffed with us."

"With you," She corrected.

Jareth shook his head, "no, I'm sure it's us…." He opened his arms, a moment later she filled them. He kissed her forehead. "The Healer says Toby is well, not a scratch on him."

"The Drow didn't hurt him?"

"No," Jareth shook his head, "Seems the Drow Warriors did no more than show the lad a fine time."

"Thank God." She sighed, and then whispered. "Liam said he drove Karen insane…."

"Hush…" The King said wrapping both his arms about her. "Let us go back to my castle so you can bid adieu to your friends… they have been very worried about you." He didn't want her to see how sad her leaving was making him, but he knew as Sir Didymus would tell him later, he was doing the right thing. In a swirl they disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. A girl like you**

Hoggle was the first to notice the pair materializing in the throne room. He rushed over to hug Sarah and assure himself she was alright. Sir Didymus was looking at the King, watching his face and kept his thoughts to himself. He was glad to see them return, but he found himself concerned with the King's demeanor. Hoggle kept patting Sarah's hand to be sure she was alright. Jareth called for the healer to bring Toby. When the boy was carried in, Jareth motioned the Healer to hand the boy over to Sarah. He refrained from holding him; this too was noticed by the little knight.

Sarah sat on the steps and looked at her brother, her eyes filled with happy tears. "Oh Toby." She hugged the wiggling little body close; she looked up at the King with sad eyes. "What do we do now? Liam did so much damage… poor Karen."

Kneeling at her side, Jareth looked in her eyes, "That, my darling is where having a Goblin King for your boyfriend comes in handy…" He motioned to the air, and a strange clock appeared. "I'll just reorder time… and have goblins set to right the mess we found in the nursery."

"You can do that?" she asked.

He winked, "That and much more."

"And you're willing to?" she hesitated.

Jareth nodded, with a sad expression, "I'd love to have you and Toby stay here with me… but I know the timing is wrong… you're not ready… and I promised I would not force you."

Sarah leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She said softly. "So what do we do?"

Jareth stood up and putting his fingers to his lips gave a shrill whistle. Dozens of goblins poured into the chamber from every opening. "I need a clean up crew." He announced. "We are going to set to right the things that were messed up by the Nightmare Master… Lady Sarah and little Lord Toby are returning to their home… and will need protection there as well, so who volunteers?" little hands went into the air, and Jareth smiled as he hand picked the crew.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen in her dazed state sat up and smiled, "Coming home…they are coming home…" She closed her eyes and slept.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth moved the hands of the clock carefully, the days that had past would seem like only moments to the mundane world. No one would remember, he'd seen to it. He froze time as he, Sarah and the baby passed from the ethereal plane into the mortal plane. The house was just as they had left it, and the clock was nearly ready to chime.

Sarah looked at him, "Is the bedroom cleaned up?"

Jareth nodded, and took the baby from her. He was once more dressed in the mundane clothes of Jareth Carlin, "But let's not take Toby up there, let's have a few moments under the stars."

"The night is warm, and the stars are beautiful," she looked at her brother, so happy in the arms of the King. "Alright, let's sit in the back garden." She led them to the kitchen door and out to the patio where she sat on a bench with the King and her brother as the King pointed out the different constellations and their meanings.

The front door of the Williams house was unlocked, and slightly ajar. The lights were on in the parlor and so was the stereo. Karen ran up the stairs two at a time and when she reached the room where Toby should be sleeping she let out a strangled cry of anguish. The room was empty, Karen was coming back down the stairs and crying "Their not upstairs!" Robert saw her come to the stairs, her face was paper white. "He's not here… the room… Robert, my baby… where's my baby…where's my Sarah?"

Robert called out, "Sarah? Sarah are you here?"

Sarah heard her parents' frantic voices. She and Jareth entered the house from the patio. "You're home early." She said as if nothing were wrong and saw the surprise on both her parents' faces as Jareth stood beside her with Toby in his arms perfectly happy. "Dinner didn't go well?"

Karen looked ready to collapse. "Toby…" she reached out and Jareth handed him over to her. She looked up at him, and for a moment it was as if she recognized him. She held her little boy close and hugged him. She looked at Sarah, "You didn't answer the phone…where were you?"

Robert placed a hand over Karen's shoulder. "We ran into Kent…" his voice was a little harsh.

"Kent!" Sarah snapped lightly, "Let me tell you about Kent! He's an…octopus…doesn't understand the words 'not interested.' I told him I was expecting my beau and he still… oh never mind… look…Kent and I had a loud argument...and Jareth here heard us from out side…. He more or less chased Kent off… and Toby had awakened…so we took him out to the patio to look at the stars…."

Robert was now staring at the man standing beside his daughter. "And you are who?"

Jareth smiled, "Jareth…Jareth Carlin… Nice to meet you both at last," He extended his hand toward the disgruntled father.

"Carlin?" Robert was placing the name. "Carlin Exports Ltd?"

Jareth nodded, "Imports, exports actually." He smiled at Karen. "That is one fine boy you have there, Mrs. Williams… a precious treasure… when the right time comes I hope to have a dozen just like him."

Sarah shot him a look that would have killed. "A dozen?"

Jareth winked at the girl; "When the right time comes."

Robert sniffed, "How do you know Sarah?"

"We've some mutual friends…in the antiques business." Jareth said knowing it sounded like the truth. "Sarah has a fine eye for the unusual."

Karen nodded, "I know, she gets that from her mother…her real mother…You know that her mother is Linda Williams the actress, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm aware." Jareth said gently. He smiled softly at the woman holding Toby.

Sarah looked at her father, "I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone, Daddy, but you can't hear it out there!" she pointed to the patio. "I really don't mean to make you worry. Karen let me take Toby and put him down, he looks ready to go back to sleep."

Karen and Robert were left standing in the foyer with Jareth. Karen saw the glasses with cider in the parlor, "Would you care for some more cider?" She asked Jareth, he nodded and she went quickly to the kitchen to regain her composer.

Robert motioned Jareth into the parlor and took a seat in his armchair. "So young man… Kent gave us the impression you and Sarah were…."

"I'm afraid that was my fault…"Jareth sighed, "The little buck was trying to put the moves on my girl, and then had the audacity to sound me out… I sort of led the little snot on…. Let him think there was more to my relationship with Sarah than the hugs and kisses stage…" He looked at the concerned face on Sarah's father. "Sir I assure you, my regard for Sarah is real, and I would never dishonor her."

Robert squinted, "You talk like a European."

"Yes, well…" Jareth spread his hands. "There you have me… I'm not a native of America… And I still travel the continent when I have to… I've homes here and in Europe…Where ever my job takes me."

"I see." Robert cleared his throat. "She's not yet sixteen."

"I can wait." Jareth said to her father softly, "Forever if I have to."

Duly impressed the man smiled at the handsome young man sitting opposite him. "I'll be watching."

"I should hope so." Jareth smiled back. He turned toward the sound of Sarah coming into the parlor. "Is the boy alright?"

Sarah nodded, and took a seat beside the King, placing her hand in his. "He's dreaming of all kinds of good things. He's got such a smile on his little face."

Karen brought the fresh pitcher of cider in and refreshed everyone's glass and served Robert a glass. "Mr. Carlin, do you have family here…in town?"

"No, just associates." He said sipping the cider.

After a half an hour of small talk, Jareth stood up and made his farewells to Sarah's parents. He was happy when she offered to see him out the door. She pulled the door close as they stepped out onto the porch. "Thank you." She said softly.

Jareth held his hands out to her, "Sarah, for you…I'd move the stars…"

She looked at him, "What happens now?"

"I go back to my big, lonely castle and pine for you…" He teased pulling her into his arms and hugging her. "Seriously? Well that depends on how quickly you choose to grow up… but in all likely hood, we'll court."

"Court?"

"Court." He repeated. "Now that your parents know there is a man in your life…it would be very rude of me to just…disappear." He saw Robert peering out the window, and released the girl from the embrace, "So, unless there's a summons, how about me coming to take you and Toby to the Park Sunday afternoon?"

"Oh is Toby our chaperone?" She teased.

"We are going to need one." Jareth assured her in a low growl, kissed her forehead and walked down the steps of the porch.

"Why me?" She called after him.

Jareth paused in the walkway; a sly smile crossed his lips; "Because there has never been a girl like you before." He waved and began to walk away. He said to himself as he did. "Besides, you fit…oh so well…"

Sarah heard a bit of what he said and giggling leaned on the pillar on the porch. She sighed, Toby was home and in bed safe. Her parents were happy and she was the girl friend of the Goblin King…. She smiled broadly, turned and entered the house….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Author's note:**_

_**Once again we come to the end of one of my many tales.**_

_**I hope you all had a good ride.**_

_**I think this is a good place to end this story… and go on to the next one…**_

_**Thank you all for reading and for those who have left reviews Thank you so much.**_


End file.
